L'invité, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Quand le frère d'Octavia a besoin d'un endroit où resté, Clarke ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant d'offrir son appartement. Quand quelques jours se transforment en quelques semaines il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et maintenant elle se retrouve piégée avec un colocataire indésiré. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Clarke aime sa meilleure amie, alors quand le frère d'Octavia a besoin d'un endroit où resté, Clarke ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant d'offrir son appartement. Il n'y a pas de problème du tout, ça c'est jusqu'à ce que Clarke réalisa quel porc arrogant et sûr de lui il est. Quand quelques jours se transforment en quelques semaines il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et maintenant elle se retrouve piégée avec un colocataire indésiré. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 **PS** : Il y a une suite.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Oh mon Dieu. » Clarke se réveilla en gémissant, la bouche comme du papier de verre. « Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? » Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, se rendant à la salle de bain. Elle fonça dans un mur, pourtant immobile, et le martèlement dans sa tête redoubla d'un cran. Putain. Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait chez Octavia.

S'arrêtant en passant l'encadrement de la porte, elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand la lumière qui inondait le couloir l'aveugla.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil. » Clarke, ayant porté une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger, écarta les doigts pour regarder à travers et voir une Octavia déjà habillée et s'approchant d'elle en souriant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bus au moins autant que moi la nuit dernière. Comment peux-tu déjà être debout et habillé ? Et... en vie ? » Clarke la fixa suspicieusement. Octavia sourit à nouveau, cette fois, légèrement machiavélique. « O, tu ne l'as pas fais. » Pour toute réponse la concerné rit fortement et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, un an et demi auparavant, Octavia avait été un enfant sauvage. Il y avait l'alcool, et de l'herbe, deux choses que Clarke avait non seulement tolérée mais auxquels elle s'était également joint. Mais certaines fêtes étaient totalement dingues et Octavia avait un goût pour une vie avec supplément narcotiques. Finalement, Clarke s'était suffisamment sentie concernée pour intervenir, et Octavia avait laissée tomber la drogue. Jusqu'à la nuit dernière visiblement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est une sorte de mélange de café et de ginseng. Un cure miracle de lendemain de soirée. » Octavia lui tendit une bouteille et Clarke l'attrapa. Elle inspecta l'étiquette, écrite principalement en Espagnol. Le lorgnant dubitativement avant de se retourner vers son amie.

« Je ne peux pas lire ça. » Elle laissa les pilules sur la table, et termina son douloureux parcours jusqu'à la salle de bain. Regardant dans le miroir, elle reteint un nouveau grognement. Son maquillage avait coulé sous ses yeux, elle n'avait clairement pas été assez lucide pour l'enlever. Ses cheveux avait étonnement bien tenue, mais il y avait quelque chose de suspicieux dans son cou comme... « OCTAVIA ! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, avec un mélange de colère et d'anxiété.

« Quoi ? » Octavia était dans la cuisine, des toast français posés devant elle. Ça dégageait une odeur à la fois délicieuse et nauséeuse. Clarke marcha jusqu'à elle, dégageant ses cheveux de son cou.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Elle pointa la sombre marque sur son cou.

« C'est un suçon. »

« Oui, je te remercie. Je ne me rappelle de rien après qu'on soit partis de l'Arche la nuit dernière, devrais-je demander où j'ai eu ça ? » Clarke fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse. Bien qu'elle aimait s'amuser, elle aimait bien plus s'en rappeler, tout particulièrement quand elle se réveillait avec un suçon.

« Oh, relax. C'est moi qui te l'ai fais. On était plutôt bourrés, je pense que c'était au Phoenix ? Ou peut-être au Zero G ? Non, attends... » Octavia marqua une pause quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Alarmée, Clarke attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Lorsqu'elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait, elle se rendit compte que c'était une louche.

« Tu n'as pas verrouillée la porte ? » S'enquit-elle. Octavia fronça les sourcils.

« Si, je l'ai fais, donc ça doit être - » Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase le mystérieux intrus entra dans la cuisine, marquant une pause lorsqu'il vit Octavia et Clarke. Octavia courut dans ses bras en criant : « Bell ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il la réceptionna dans un câlin, la décollant facilement du sol, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le mouvement des muscles de ses bras lorsqu'il le fit.

« Je suis en ville pour quelques jours. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas passer voir ma sœur. » Rit-il, la reposant. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Clarke, et elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc qui, elle en était sûr, était totalement transparent et laissait voir ses, très sexy mais très inappropriés pour la situation, sous-vêtements noirs. Décidant qu'il était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, et étant bien trop fière pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, Clarke le fixa également en retour. Il était sexy, elle n'allait pas le nier. Il était grand, probablement autour des 1 mètre 90, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et d'intense yeux marron. Il avait l'air maigre, mais Clarke pouvait dire qu'il était bien musclé sous son tee-shirt.

« Tu es le frère d'Octavia ? » Elle en avait un peu entendu parler, mais à part des plaintes à propos de son côté surprotecteur, Octavia n'en avait pas dit grand chose. Il approuva, ses yeux détaillant lentement son corps d'une façon que Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. Finalement, son regard revint à son visage.

« Ouai. Bellamy Blake. » Il lui tendit une main. Décroisant ses bras de sa poitrine, Clarke la serra. Un sourire fendit son visage, et elle rit. Bellamy sembla confus.

« Désolé. » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que ça semble bien formelle, en considérant... » Elle fit un geste pour se désigner, mais il continua simplement à la fixer, impassiblement. « Je suis Clarke. » Octavia s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bell, pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas avec les toast français. Clarke, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas enfiler un pantalon ? » Octavia jeta un regard entendu à la salle de bain. Soupirant, Clarke obéit. Octavia était loin d'être prude, mais il y avait une étrange tension dans la cuisine, et Clarke ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour vouloir que sa meilleure amie soit un peu moins nue devant son frère. Décidant de laisser à Octavia et son frère un peu de temps pour se retrouver, Clarke prit une douche avant de son changer et de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle enfila un pantalon de yoga qu'avait acheté Octavia quelques mois auparavant, et un tee-shirt de la McGill université. Elle trouva Octavia et Bellamy assit sur le canapé, débattant à propos de quelque chose à la télé.

« C'est des conneries, O, on ne va pas regarder ça. »

« C'est ma télé, va regarder tes émissions ennuyeuse dans ta propre maison. »

« Sérieusement, cette merde va te bouffer le cerveau. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas de cerveau à bouff - »

Clarke se racla la gorge alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé, amusée. Elle était une enfant unique et elle avait toujours été un peu envieuse des personnes autour d'elle qui avaient des frères et sœurs. Plus elle avait grandit, plus se désire avait disparu, et à présent elle était plutôt contente de n'avoir eu personne pour voler ses fringues ou pour débarquer dans sa chambre sans frapper. Tout ça avait changé lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Octavia, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était comme avoir une sœur, et après la mort de son père quelques années plus tôt, Clarke se réjouissait de toute la famille qu'elle pouvait avoir.

« Oh, eh. On t'a laissé des toats français dans la poêle. » Octavia se retourna vers son frère, mais il regardait Clarke. Encore.

« Quoi ? » Clarke baissa les yeux pour se détailler précautionneusement.

« Euh, rien. » Bellamy secoua la tête comme s'il essayait d'enlever de l'eau de ses oreilles. « C'est juste que c'est mon tee-shirt. » Il fit un mouvement vers le torse de Clarke.

« Oh. » Clarke regarda le dit-maillot. Haussa les épaules. « Désolé. Tu veux que je me change ? » Il hésita, et Clarke commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, se préoccupait-il honnêtement d'un tee-shirt qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois ? Il secoua finalement la tête.

« C'est pas grave. » Murmura-t-il et Clarke hocha la tête avec raideur. Octavia se décala, faisant de la place pour Clarke sur le canapé.

« Vas te chercher à manger et ramènes tes fesses. Tu es le vote qui nous départageras, va-t-on regarder Les Plus Bêtes des Criminels ou les infos ? » Clarke roula des yeux. « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire regarder les infos à Octavia ? A quel point connais-tu ta sœur ? » Elle sourit à Bellamy et se laissa tomber à côté d'Octavia. Il al regardait toujours, mais il détourna son regard sur la télé.

« Bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu regarde cette merde, je croyais que les étudiants en médecin étaient supposés être plus intelligent que ça. » Bellamy zappa pour mettre le programme désiré, et Clarke tenta de cacher sa surprise. Clairement, Bellamy parlait d'elle. Ignorant sa flagrante insulte, et son attitude en générale, Clarke s'installa pour regarder un homme portant des bas de nylon sur sa tête et tentant de voler une balançoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke termina de nettoyer la cuisine, et elle réunissait ses affaires de la nuit dernière quand elle entendit le frère et la sœur s'engueuler à nouveau ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que tu venais - »

« Ce n'est pas grave O, j'irais à l'hôtel, j'aurais du te le dire. »

Clarke les rejoignit, s'étant rhabillée de sa robe de la veille. Elle ne se préoccupait plus du regard de la « marche de la honte » qu'on lui lançait, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait ainsi maintenir la réputation qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Octavia. Elle était interne en chirurgie avec un bon appartement, grâce à l'argent de son père, et globalement bien respecté. Après sa mort, il lui avait laissé bien plus d'argent que nécessaire pour aller à l'école, et bien qu'elle aimait sa mère, Clarke voulait vivre seule. Décidant qu'elle avait vécu assez de temps dans la région, là où elle avait fais ses études de pré-médecine et de médecine, et son stage, Clarke avait investit dans un grand loft au centre de Vancouver, près du Vancouver Générale, l'endroit où elle avait achevée son stage.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Clarke, se penchant pour tenter de persuader ses pieds endoloris d'entrer de nouveau dans ses chaussures talons. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Octavia, elle avait un drôle de regard, celui qui lui indiquait qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander un service.

« En fait, non. » Dit Octavia alors que son frère secouait la tête.

« Mais si. » Insista Bellamy, regardant sa sœur. « C'est bon. » Intrigué, Clarke attendit.

« Tu sais que Lincoln vient en ville. » Dit Octavia lentement, adressant un regard à Clarke chargé de sous-entendus étranges. Clarke commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. « Eh bien, je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait rester ici. » Clarke savait déjà tout ça, Octavia fréquentait ce mec, Lincoln, depuis quelques mois dans une relation longue distances, et elle lui rabâchait les oreilles parce qu'il allait bientôt venir la voir. Elle ne voyait toujours pas le problème. « Eh bien, Bellamy n'a pas réservé de chambre dans un hôtel, parce qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait rester ici, et bien que j'aime l'avoir dans le coin, je n'ai pas assez de place. » Oh. Clarke commençait à comprendre. En fait, c'était très clair. Octavia avait bien assez de place, mais le vrai problème était qu'avoir Bellamy ici serait un réel obstacle à ses plans pour passer le week-end au lit avec son petit-ami. Clarke soupira.

« D'accord. » Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours un peu perdue. Soudain, ça la frappa. « Oh. Ok. Bellamy peut rester chez moi. » Dit-elle, réalisant où Octavia voulait en venir. Bellamy semblait incroyablement inconfortable, et Clarke sourit. « Bien sûr qu'il peut, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Tu sais que j'ai plus qu'assez de place, de plus je ne suis pratiquement pas là. » Elle pencha la tête, regardant Bellamy. « Tu es le bienvenu, si tu veux. » Il passa sa main derière sa nuque, semblant embarrassé et irrité. Clarke ne comprenait pas quel était son problème, et elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais la famille d'Octavia était sa famille, et elle ne passait vraiment pas assez de temps à la maison pour qu'il la dérange.

« Je peux simplement aller à l'hôtel, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. » Octavia le frappa, et il la regarda comme si elle avait perdue la tête. « C'est quoi ton problème. »

« Je te veux proche. En plus, tu n'auras pas à payer pour un hôtel comme ça, et tu connaîtra vraiment l'une de mes amies. Peut-être qu'une fois que tu la connaîtras tu arrêtera de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Clarke est quelqu'un de bien. » Le regard de Bellamy passa entre les deux filles, piégé. C'était évident qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Octavia, mais Clarke suspectait qu'il avait des problèmes à laisser les gens lui rendre des services. Elle pouvait comprendre ça, elle était pareille.

« Euh, d'accord. » Il cligna des yeux, regardant Clarke. « Bien sûr, ce sera génial. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. » Clarke secoua la tête.

« Non, pas de problème. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à la maison de toute façon. Je vais rentrer là, si tu veux déposer tes affaires. » Elle lui tendit ses clés. Bellamy acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Je déposerais ma valise. » Il disparut pour aller chercher ses affaires et Clarke se tourna vers son amie.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie des masses. » Octavia rit.

« Il t'aime bien. En réalité, probablement plus que bien en considérant la manière dont il ta maté dans la cuisine, mais c'est un abruti avec tout le monde. Il sera plus chaleureux avec le temps, peut-être. » Clarke voulut rétorquer qu'il ne resterait que quelques jours, et que donc elle doutait qu'il se dégivre d'ici là, mais soudain il réapparut, et elle se mordit la langue.

« Ok, je suis prêt. » Il avait enfilé une veste en cuir, lui donnant un étrange mais vraiment sexy look de bad boy, et Clarke se sentit momentanément troublé.

« Je... cool. Je suppose qu'on va y aller, salut Tav. » Clarke enlaça rapidement son amie, puis se tourna vers la porte. Bellamy la suivit, et ils se rendirent au parking.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps connais-tu ma sœur ? » Demanda Bellamy. Clarke était un peu surprise qu'il lui parle étant donné la façon dont il s'était comporté toute la mâtiné.

« Environs un an et demi. Je travaillais à l'hôpital quand je l'ai rencontrée. » Clarke marqua une pause, pas sûr de savoir ce que Bellamy savait des fêtes de sa sœur.

« Quand elle a fait son overdose. » Ce n'était pas une question. Clarke soupira.

« Ouai. Je faisais les rondes avec mon résident, et on avait un temps mort. Je passais devant sa chambre et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, elle était simplement assise. Elle était seule, et elle semblait si jeune, et j'ai pensé qu'elle semblait perdue. Peu importe, le lendemain c'était pareille, et le jour qui a suivit. Il n'y avait personne avec elle, alors je suis entrée, et je lui ai demandé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, puis j'ai commencé à déjeuné là. Elle est sortit au bout d'une semaine mais on est resté en contact. » Ils étaient à présent arrivés à la voiture et Clarke avait finit son histoire, et glissa la clés dans la porte. Parfois elle espérait avoir une de ces voitures qui s'ouvrait avec une télécommande, mais elle était trop attaché à celle-ci pour un nouveau modèle. Bellamy l'écoutait silencieusement, mais quand il réalisa que la voiture était la sienne, il laissa échappa un bruit de surprise.

« C'est ta voiture ? » Il siffla d'appréciation. C'était une Doge Charger de 1969, et c'était la fierté de Clarke et sa joie. Elle était à son père, et bien que Clarke ne savait rien à propos des voitures, elle avait un bon ami qui s'occupait de la mécanique, et la voiture était en parfait état. Elle sourit à Bellamy.

« Elle était à mon père. » Elle entra dans la voiture et déverrouilla la portière de Bellamy. Il mit sa valise à l'arrière, regardant l'intérieur.

« Alors, quelles sont les probabilités que je puisse te convaincre de me laisser la conduire ? » Clarke se contenta de rire, pressant son pied sur la pédale. La route était courte, même si elle ne montra pas exactement de quoi sa voiture était capable, ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle descendit sur le trottoir, devant son bâtiment, elle sentit Bellamy la regarder à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé que tu étais riche. La voiture aurait du être mon premier indice. » Clarke se renfrogna. Elle détestait pas être désigné par le mot riche. Toute sa vie on s'était moqué d'elle parce que sa mère était une chirurgienne et son père un brillant ingénieur, et la bande avec laquelle elle traînait n'était pas aussi aisée qu'elle. Elle était souvent désigné comme quelqu'un de bien née, de snob et de privilégié.

« Je ne le suis pas, vraiment. La plupart de mon argent ait passé dans ce loft ou dans les études. » Bellamy roula des yeux.

« Si tu le dis, princesse. » Cracha-t-il, Clarke le regarda faire son chemin jusqu'à sa porte, scrutant autour de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment avec un portier auparavant. Bien qu'elle aimait énormément Octavia, Clarke commençait à avoir des doutes à propos de cet arrangement. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin se présenta plus facilement. Clarke se réveilla dans son propre lit, avec aucune gueule de bois, et se sentit presque totalement reposée. Elle s'extirpa de ses draps, grimaçant lors que l'air froid frôla ses jambes nues, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avant toute chose, elle avait besoin d'un café. Lorsqu'elle approcha de la cuisine, elle réalisa qu'elle sentait déjà une odeur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle avança dans la cuisine pour découvrir que la cafetière était pleine.

« Qu- » Elle secoua la tête, s'était-elle levé pour faire couler le café avant de se rendormir comme une masse ? Alors qu'elle était à la recherche d'un mug quelqu'un parla derrière elle.

« Bonjour. »

Criant, Clarke se retourna, tenant le mug devant elle comme une arme. Son pouls se calma légèrement quand elle vit Bellamy, les événements de la veille lui revenant lentement en mémoire.

« Oh. » Dit-elle faiblement, reposant le mug. « Bonjour. » Elle se retourna, tentant de faire semblant qu'elle n'avait pas frôler la crise cardiaque, mais elle devina à la façon dont il al regardait en souriant qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber.

« On devrait probablement arrêter de se rencontrer comme ça. » Il souriait en coin, et ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû le rendre attirant, mais c'était le cas. Clarke se força à sourire.

« Je suppose que j'avais oublié que tu étais là. » Le sourire s'évanouit instantanément de son visage et ça la fit se sentir mal. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. « Mais, eh, mais je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller avec une cafetière pleine. » Corrigea-t-elle en se servant sa tasse. Elle le vit se détendre, et soupirer. « Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? » Il la regarda, de ce regard intense qui semblait lui donner des bouffées de chaleurs, et elle se perdit momentanément. Cela allait visiblement se produire fréquemment lorsque Bellamy serait dans les parages.

« J'ai quelques courses à faire, puis une réunion à une heure. » Il haussa les épaules. Clarke fut curieuse à propos de sa vie. Plus il se montrait secret, plus elle voulait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? » Elle lui servit un mug et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui dans l'espoir de l'amadouer un peu et d'obtenir des informations. Ça fonctionna.

« Je suis un écrivain. » Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il semblait s'en rendre compte, penchant la tête sur le côté pour jauger sa réaction.

« Quel genre d'écrivain ? » Demanda Clarke, sirotant son café chaud. Entre sa dose de café chaud et la peur qu'elle avait eut, elle était totalement réveillée.

« Rien que tu ai lus. » Lui dit-il, finissant son café. Il déposa son mug dans l'évier, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'invité. Clarke fronça les sourcils, il avait apparemment remit son mur en place et elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. Elle accepta silencieusement cet arrangement temporaire, parce que, honnêtement, qui voudrait d'un tel étranger arrogant chez eux à longueur de journée ? Pourtant, elle le regarda partir, admirant la façon dont son jean le mettait en valeur. D'accord, il était arrogant. Mais il était également vraiment, vraiment canon. Elle se tourna vers l'évier, posant son mug à côté de celui de Bellamy, et se demanda quand était la dernière fois où elle s'était réveillée avec un homme dans son appartement. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était prude, mais elle avait des problèmes d'intimité, elle le savait, et elle était d'avantage le genre de fille qui s'enfuie discrètement de l'appartement d'un mec en plein milieu de la nuit ces derniers temps. Elle avait été dans une relation pendant des années, et quand ça s'était terminée elle n'avait eut aucune envie de recommencer quoi que ce soit de sérieux.

Elle se lava, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller dans la salle de bain, et observa son placard seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Bellamy était un invité ici, et le genre plutôt discret de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, alors elle n'allait pas commencer à changer ses habitudes pour le rendre plus confortable. Elle avait pour habitude de ne pas s'habiller avant la toute dernière minute, dans le but de ne pas se tâcher que ce soit en mangeait ou en se maquillant. Quand même, elle s'était pas une exhibitionniste malgré la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors elle enfila un leggings et une tunique avant de s'aventurer dans le salon.

Clarke avait remplie son appartement d'un mélanges de pièces contemporaines haut de gamme (courtoisies de sa mère) et d'autres antiques plus fidèles à son propre goût. Le résultat donna une collection éclectique d'un mélange de bois et de couleurs, et cela lui allait très bien. Elle ne s'était jamais attardé à imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, mais alors qu'elle regardait Bellamy se promener dans son appartement, l'inspecter, elle se sentie un peu gênée. Il releva les yeux sur elle à son approche, le bruit de ses talons martelant le sol de bois dur étant tout sauf discret. Il se tenait à côté de l'un de ses tableaux, une peinture à couper le souffle du port en pleine nuit.

« J'aime celui-ci. » Il pointa la peinture. Clarke sourit. Chacun appréciait l'art à sa propre manière, et elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi certaine personne était si snob à ce sujet. Elle pourrait avoir sa propre place dans une fête pleine de critiques, mais elle, aussi bien que Bellamy, savait ce qu'elle aimait. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

« Moi aussi. » Elle traversa la pièce, attrapa son manteau, et elle était en train de dégager ses cheveux de sous le col de son manteau quand elle entendit Bellamy, juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Cette peinture m'est vraiment familière. C'est de qui ? » Il semblait frustré.

« Simplement un artiste locale. » Clarke haussa les épaules. « Octavia en a également un du même artiste dans sa chambre, celui d'un couché de soleil sur la ville ? C'est probablement pour ça que c'est familier. » Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux, et la compréhension apaisa l'irritation causé par le mystère.

« Tu sors ? » Demanda-t-il, montrant son manteau. Elle approuva.

« Ouai, j'ai des rondes aujourd'hui, je rentrerais certainement vers huit heures. » Elle jeta un œil à la pendule accroché au mur, il était un peut plus de sept heure et elle allait être en retard. « Je t'ai laissé une clé sur le comptoir, et je préviendrais Marcus que tu es ici avec moi. »

« Marcus ? »

« Le portier. Je vais devoir courir, on se voit plus tard. Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous. » Elle lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de pousser la porte.

La journée s'avérait plus longue que prévue, Clarke était toujours un peu fatiguée pas le long week-end à faire la fête, et ses patients semblaient être plus têtus que d'habitude.

« Maggie, vous devez - »

« Non ! » La femme âgée repoussa les mains de Clarke qui tentait de soulever le bandage sur son ventre.

« Je dois le changer autrement ça va s'infecter - »

« C'est une arnaque ! Je sais ce que vous faîtes ! » Cria Maggie, l'hystérie visible dans ses yeux. Clarke soupira, tentant de la calmer.

« Maggie, ce n'est pas une arnaque, j'essaie de vous aider. J'ai simplement besoin de changer votre bandage, c'est tout. » La femme âgée continua de se débattre, mais deux doses de phénobarbital plus tard, son bandage propre et Clarke était plus que prête à rentrer à la maison.

Quand elle avait commencer l'école de médecine, elle avait adoré ça. Avec l'aide de sa mère, elle était devenue la meilleure de sa classe, et être douée rendait toujours les choses plus appréciable. Mais plus elle avançait dans sa carrière, plus elle commençait à avoir des doutes quant à savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était douée pour ça, c'était évident, et la façon dont elle s'occupait de ses patients n'était surpasser que par son habilité à la chirurgie, mais elle n'appréciait pas ce travail autant qu'avant. Elle avait toujours aimé l'art, avait toujours griffonnée dans tous les cahiers de cours qu'elle avait eut jusqu'à ce que ses cours d'algèbre soit illisible. Quand elle était enfant elle avait toujours rêvé d'être artiste, mais ses parents étaient des scientifiques et se trouvaient au-dessus de l'art et Clarke avait rapidement apprit à garder sa bouche fermé et ses fusains cachés. Son père était un peu plus indulgent que sa mère, lui fournissant discrètement son matériel d'art, mais il était tout autant enthousiasmé que sa mère que Clarke aille en école de médecine, et il y avait une part d'elle qui voulait son indépendance tellement fort qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer son future. Avec ses relations dans le monde de la médecine et ses dons naturels, Clarke était presque sûr d'obtenir une résidence, puis une bourse universitaire pour n'importe quel hôpital au Canada. Cella signifiait un revenu, et un revenu signifiait qu'elle pourrait rembourser ses parents et ne plus prendre en compte leurs opinions et leur argent.

La peinture que Bellamy avait admiré était l'une des siennes, Octavia l'avait vu quelques mois après leur rencontre et l'avait tellement adoré qu'elle avait demandé à Clarke de peindre l'une de ses vues préférés de la ville. Clarke n'avait parlé de ses peintures à personne, c'était juste pour elle et la peur que l'art soit une route menant assurément à l'échec avait été une idée imprimé en elle depuis l'enfance. Alors elle l'avait gardé privée. Pourtant, les jours à l'hôpital passaient et sa patience avec les patients s'amenuisait, alors la question s'imposait de plus en plus : que voulait-elle vraiment ?

Elle se débarrassa de son uniforme pour remettre ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle semblait blême, comme elle l'était toujours à la fin d'un service, mais une fois de plus, normalement elle n'avait pas à rentrer chez elle où se trouvait un colocataire bien musclé mais envahissant. Soupirant, elle se peigna les cheveux et se mit un peu d'anti-cerne sur les larges marques sous ses yeux. Elle regarda son reflet avec résignation. Ça fera l'affaire. Décidant que de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin d'être belle pour Bellamy, Clarke se rendit au parking. Elle était à mi-chemin quand son estomac gargouilla, et elle fit un débat intérieur pour savoir si elle en avait mare ou pas des fast-food ou si elle allait s'acheter une barquette de légumes et des rouleaux de printemps. Finalement, sa faim l'emporta, et elle appuya sur le bouton à son volant pour activer la commande vocale. Elle entra la numéro de son téléphone maison, espérant que Bellamy aurait la bonne idée de décrocher. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Téléphone de la Princesse Clarke. » Il semblait tout à fait à son aise. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu répond à mon téléphone ? »

Il rit.

« Ton nom s'est affiché. J'ai supposé que sois tu appelais pour me parler sois pour te laisser un message à toi-même, et comme de nos jours plus personnes ne se laissent des messages à sois-même. J'ai pris le risque. » Clarke pouvait pratiquement entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

« Exact. Je vais m'arrêter acheter de la nourriture chinoise sur le chemin, tu veux quelque chose ? Leurs rouleaux de printemps sont extra. » Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Clarke tapa des doigts sur le volant avec impatience. Elle était affamée, et voulait aller chercher sa commande le plus tôt possible. Le Phoenix était le meilleur restaurant chinois de la ville, et il était presque l'heure du coup de feu. Si elle n'allait pas chercher sa commande maintenant, elle aurait au moins quarante-cinq minutes d'attente.

« J'ai déjà mangé, en fait. » Répondit-il finalement. Clarke jeta un œil à l'heure et réalisa qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heure trente. Elle oubliait souvent que les autres avaient une horloge interne les autorisant à manger à des heures normales.

« Oh, bien sûr. D'accord. »

« J'ai fais des spaghetti. Il y en a pour toi, tu sais, si ton cœur n'est pas fixé sur les rouleaux de printemps. »

Clarke fixa le haut-parleur de sa voiture, prise de court.

« Tu cuisine ? »

« Ouai, enfin, j'espère que ça pose pas de problème. J'ai supposé que tout serait propre d'ici que tu rentres donc... »

« Non. Les spaghetti c'est parfait. Je serais à la maison dans dix minutes. » Elle tapa pour raccrocher, passant le reste du trajet à espérer que Bellamy ne soit pas un aussi mauvais cuisinier que son dernier petit-ami.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, l'odeur la frappa, un délicieux mélange de tomates, d'ails et d'origan.

« Waho. » Elle entra dans la cuisine, fermant les yeux pour humer l'odeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Bellamy devant l'évier, les manches retroussées alors qu'il lavait les casseroles. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime à regarder quelqu'un d'autre faire la vaisselle dans votre propre cuisine, et Clarke se retrouva une fois de plus distraite par lui. Elle commença à penser que si elle voulait survivre à cette semaine, elle devrait trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son trop plein de frustration sexuelle. Coucher avec Bellamy serait trop compliqué, et elle avait la nette impression qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment de toute façon. Il était mignon, et la cuisine sentait bon, et tout ça la rendait un peu confuse et plus qu'excité.

« Salut. » Bellamy se tourna juste assez pour lui adresser un signe de tête. « Les spaghettis sont au frigo. Il y a aussi un pain à l'ail dans le four, j'ai pensé que c'était meilleur chaud. » Clarke sauta pratiquement sur le four, attrapa le plat dans le frigo et en servit dans un bol. Décidant qu'attendre après le micro-onde serait trop long, elle attrapa une tranche de pain à l'ail pour tuer le temps. Un bruit indécent d'approbation s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle avala la première boucher, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle était vraiment affamé, et c'était le meilleur pain qu'elle avait mangé depuis des années. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Bellamy la regarder en souriant d'amusement, le bruit de l'eau de l'évier cessant lui indiqua qu'il avait finit la vaisselle.

« Désolé. J'ai vraiment faim. » Il se contenta de sourire. Le micro-onde bipa derrière elle et Clarke en sortir le bol avec un sifflement. Ça lui brûlait les doigts quand elle le posa sur le comptoir, et elle glissa son pouce dans sa bouche, regardant le bol d'un air de reproche.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet, mais, une fois de plus, Clarke eut l'impression que Bellamy ne s'inquiétait jamais vraiment pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait cette sorte de nonchalance maussade qui plaisait à la plupart des femmes et Clarke trouvait cela exaspérant. Elle avait toujours pensée qu'avoir peur de montrer tes émotions était un signe d'immaturité.

« Ça va. » Elle remua ses nouilles de son autre main, alors que l'odeur porté par la vapeur qui s'en échappait lui montait dans le nez et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. « Dieu que ça sent bon. » Elle porta une fourchette dans sa bouche et fredonna avec bonheur quand elle mâcha. Bellamy la regardait, ce même sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Elle s'en fichait. Elle rayonnait quand elle se tourna vers lui, heureuse d'enfin manger un plat qui ne sortait pas d'une boîte lui donnait le vertige.

« Tu aime ? »

Clarke ne pensait pas que Bellamy était du genre à demander, mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné non plus qu'il pourrait, ou savait, faire à manger comme ça non plus. Elle acquiesça, se forçant à avaler la quantité obscène de nourriture.

« C'est délicieux. Je n'ai pas manger de cuisine maison depuis des années. Ces toast français étaient le seul truc que j'avais mangé depuis des jours qui n'était pas sortit d'un carton. » Elle retourna au frigo, sortant une bière. Elle montra la bouteille bleu, en offrant une à Bellamy. Il approuva. Elle en attrapa deux, les décapsula avec le décapsuleur intégré à la porte de son frigo, et en fit glisser une jusqu'à Bellamy. Il inspecta la bouteille avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« C'est une bonne bière. » Il semblait surprit. Clarke en fut offusqué, mais quand elle fourra une autre bouchée de pâtes dans sa bouche elle décida de lui pardonner.

« Hummm. » Elle acquiesça, continuant à manger. Il la regardait toujours, mais son regard d'amusement avait laisser place à quelque chose de plus suspicieux comme du jugement. « Quoi ? »

« Je - rien. » Clarke plissa les yeux.

« Tu me juges. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si, tu le fais. » Elle le pointa de sa fourchette. « Je suis debout depuis huit d'heure du matin. J'ai fais un service de douze heures durant lequel j'ai assisté à deux chirurgies et eut genre huit patients vraiment très difficile. Je n'ai pas eus le temps de manger. Donc j'ai faim. » Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas mangé du tout ? »

« Je mange maintenant. »

« Tu n'as même pas pris de petit-déjeuner. »

Clarke marqua une pause, sa fourchette retournant au bol de pâtes presque vide. Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage, quelque chose comme de la préoccupation, et cela ne correspondait pas vraiment au lien vide qu'ils avaient établis.

« Je - Non. Mais j'ai mangé une barre énergisante à treize heure. » C'était un mensonge, elle avait prit quelques bouchées de cette barre énergisante que son résident lui avait ramené mais ça avait un goût de chocolat en poudre chaud mélangé à du choux frisé donc elle avait jeter le reste à la poubelle. Clarke avait la conviction que la nourriture saine avait le goût de nourriture saine. Une brique de purée de légume n'aurait jamais le goût d'un mars, alors pourquoi essayer ? Bellamy fronçait toujours les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai simplement pas le temps en général. C'est ça être un interne, tu es en bas de le chaîne alimentaire, donc tu travail pendant tes supérieurs prennent une pause repas. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça semble amusant. » Clarke étudia son visage, et décida qu'il y avait définitivement du jugement dans ce commentaire.

« Ce n'est pas être amusant. C'est supposé t'entraîner pour les chirurgies du cerveaux qui durent dix-huit heures où tu ne peux pas prendre de pause parce que ton patient se vide de son sang sur la table. » Dit-elle sèchement, pas certaine de pourquoi elle était soudainement autant sur la défensive. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition en se moquant. Elle grogna. « Désolé. Je suis un peu à bout de nerf. »

« Pas grave. » Il se détourna, retournant à la table avec un autre tranche de pain à l'ail. Il lui tendit et elle l'attrapa avec reconnaissance.

« Tu es un super cuisinier. » Elle le désigna avec le pain à l'ail. Il lui adressa un sourire, un vrai sourire, et elle lui retourna automatiquement.

« Eh bien, je devais cuisiner pour Octavia. Notre mère... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblant mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon. » Lui dit Clarke gentiment. « Octavia m'a déjà raconté. » Son amie lui avait expliqué, en détails et avec un langage fleuri, que leur mère avait perdue son travail quand Octavia avait deux ans, et avait tourné dans les rues pour payer les factures. Dans les histoires que Clarke avait entendu, Bellamy était rentré plusieurs fois en trouvant sa mère avec l'un de ses clients. Sa proximité avec la drogue avait finit par la faire elle-même plongée dedans, et elle était morte d'une overdose lorsque Octavia avait onze ans. Clarke n'était pas sûr de l'âge qu'avait Bellamy, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans quand c'est arrivé. Elle doutait que ce soit quelque chose dont il voulait parler à une étrangère.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un autre sujet de discussion, et ses yeux tomba sur une pile de livres sur son comptoir.

« Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, rangeant son bol à présent vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Bellamy, mais elle put entre le soulagement dans sa voix quand il répondit.

« Bien. On a bien avancé. » Il n'explicita pas.

« D'accord. Ai-je une chance que tu me dise sur quoi tu travail ? »

« C'est ennuyeux. » Il haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, un mouvement que Clarke savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand quelqu'un l'interrogeait sur ses peintures. C'était une diversion, et elle le savait.

« Test-moi. » Elle attrapa les bouteilles de bières vides et les jeta dans la poubelle à recycler sous l'évier. En sortant deux nouvelles du frigo, elle en posa une sur la table devant Bellamy, attendant. Il prit la bière, caressant l'étiquette de son pouce.

« Il y a un mec par ici qui est un descendant d'un personnage historique, je travail sur une sorte de biographie post-mortem. J'espérais entrer en contact avec cet homme mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici. » Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu t'en étais bien tiré ? »

« C'est le cas. J'ai quelques autres sources dans les environs, aucun qui à accès au genre de documents que lui a, mais j'ai de bonnes notes. » Dit-il avec un sourire, mais Clarke voyait ce qui se cachait derrière. Il était un perfectionniste, et ce genre de personne se reconnaissait facilement. Il fut un moment où elle était comme ça. Autrefois, elle s'était promené pendant huit heure en plein milieu de la nuit afin d'avoir un bon point de vue et une parfaite lumière pour une peinture. Et c'était juste un loisir.

« Sur qui écris-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, toujours un peu surprise qu'il soit intéressé par l'histoire. On dirait bien qu'il était plein de surprises.

« Son nom est Archer Collins. Il a dessiné quelques plans dans les années 1800 et certains ont été utilisé pour la conception de la première navette spatiale. Il était vraiment en avance sur son temps, mais à cause de ça, aucun de ses travaux n'ont vraiment attirés l'attention de son vivant. Maintenant ses dessins sont utilisé mais les ingénieurs qui les utilises ont tendance à s'en attribuer le mérite. » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un peu à mesure qu'il parlait, et Clarke ressentit une lueur d'envie. C'était à ça que ressemblait faire quelque chose que tu aimait réellement faire. Puis ses mots la frappèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Archer Collins ? L'homme qui tu essais d'approcher est Finn Collins ? » Il la fixa avec surprise.

« Tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Je - ouai. Je le connais. » Répondit Clarke, décidant que c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle connaissait Finn, en réalité elle était sortie avec Finn. Enfin, en réalité, ils étaient fiancés. Mais les fiançailles n'avaient duré que trois jours avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'il la trompait avec sa mécanicienne, et Clarke l'avait jeter lui et ses affaires à la rue sans ménagement. Pour une quelconque raison, après que la vérité fut exposé, ils étaient maintenus une relation cordiale, et seulement parce qu'ils avaient des amis en commun et qu'on aurait dit que pas une seule semaine ne pouvait s'écouler sans qu'ils ne soient obligés de se croiser. Au début, Clarke l'avait ignoré, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi bien longtemps alors elle avait décidé qu'être froide et polie fonctionnait bien mieux que de courir dans la direction opposée chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Tu le connais, genre vous êtes en contact ? » Bellamy la regardait comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie. Elle soupira.

« Ouai. On... on s'est rencontré par ci, par là. Je peux lui passer un coup de fil si tu veux. » Elle ne voulait pas appeler Finn, elle ne voulait vraiment pas appeler Finn, mais Bellamy venait de lui raconter toute cette histoire et elle voyait bien que ça comptait beaucoup pour lui. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ça comptait pour elle, mais c'était le cas. « Il me doit une faveur. » Il lui devait bien plus qu'une faveur, mais Clarke ne voulait rien venant de lui. Ça, elle le faisait pour Bellamy. Bellamy qui la regardait comme si elle lui avait promit son premier enfant né.

« Oui. S'il te plaît. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Retenant l'envie de gémir, Clarke sourit de façon pincé.

« Non, pas du tout. » Elle attrapa son téléphone sur le comptoir, se donnant un coup de pied mentale quand elle tapa de mémoire de numéro sur son clavier. Il était tard, mais Finn ne travaillait pas le lundi et elle savait qu'il était debout. Certaines choses changent, d'autres pas. Son horloge interne était aussi ferme que le temps lui-même. En écoutant les tonalités, Clarke tapa ses doigts sur la table de façon irrité.

« Allo ? » Répondit finalement Finn, sa voix légèrement incertaine. Son nom s'était affiché, il savait que c'était elle. Clarke ne l'avait pas appelé depuis leur rupture un an auparavant.

« Euh, salut. C'est Clarke. » Stupide, pensa-t-elle. Il le savait déjà ça.

« Salut. » Le silence était gênant, et Clarke fut soudainement conscience qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de la dernière heure assise en silence avec Bellamy et ça avait été si confortable qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensée à deux fois.

« En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais te demander une faveur. » Les mots semblaient acides, brûlant sa langue quand ils sortirent. Une partie vraiment très indignée d'elle voulut raccrocher, afin de préserver sa fierté. La partie logique rejeta cette solution, mais son pouls battit plus fort en signe de protestation.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il immédiatement, et Clarke mordit sa lèvre. Il se sentait clairement encore coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait. Autrefois, cela l'aurait rendu heureuse. À présent elle se sentait vide.

« J'ai un ami, il écrit un livre à propos de l'un de tes ancêtres. Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien le rencontrer, simplement pour parler. »

« Bellamy Blake ? Tu connais cet homme ? » Finn semblait un peu incrédule.

« C'est le frère d'Octavia. » Il y eut une autre pause, et Clarke put pratiquement voir Finn porter une main à son front alors qu'il comprenait.

« J'aurais du faire le rapprochement. Ouai, j'ai reçu quelques mail de sa part, mais je n'ai simplement pas eus le temps de m'y pencher. Bien sûr. Je lui parlerais. Je suis libre tous les jours excepté le jeudi après quinze heure et - »

« Tous les samedi. Ouai, je sait. » La familiarité faisait toujours un peu mal, mais pas comme avant. À présent c'était une petite douleur, comme une ecchymose pas tout à fait guéri.

« Tu veux lui poser la question et me rappeler ensuite ? » Demanda Finn. Clarke jeta un œil à Bellamy, assit face à elle.

« Euh, non. Attends juste une seconde. » Elle couvrit le micro avec sa main et regarda Bellamy. « Il dit qu'il est libre tous les jours excepté le jeudi après quinze heures et tous les samedi. » Cela n'échappa pas à Claire que Bellamy était supposé partir demain, mais elle ne le mit pas sur le tapis. Quelques jours supplémentaires ne la tueront pas, et maintenant qu'elle avait fait l'effort de demander à Finn ça n'aurait pas de sens si Bellamy partait avant d'avoir eut une chance de lui parler.

« Mercredi ce serait géniale. » Dit Bellamy, la regardant toujours agréablement surprit. Clarke acquiesça et enleva sa main du téléphone.

« Mercredi ce serait bon. »

« C'est bon. Vers huit heures ? » Clarke mima _huit_ et Bellamy leva son pouce en l'air.

« Parfait. Il te rencontrera à l'Alibi Room. » Réalisant qu'elle tapait des doigts sur la table avec inconfort, elle la glissa sous la table et s'assit dessus.

« D'accord. Clarke ? » Combattant l'envie de simplement raccrocher afin d'aller descendre une bouteille entière de vin, Clarke expira doucement.

« Ouai ? »

« Il est avec toi là ? Genre, chez toi ? »

« Bonne nuit, Finn. » Rétorqua Clarke sèchement, raccrochant et jetant le téléphone sur la table. Bellamy la regarda avec curiosité, mais elle l'expédia. « D'accord, tu as rendez-vous avec lui à l'Alibi Room à huit heure. C'est un bar sympa, et ce n'est pas loin. Tu peux y aller à pied d'ici. » Il pencha la tête, l'étudiant.

« As-tu un problème avec Collins ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Clarke plongea sa tête dans ses mains, ne voulant rien de plus que s'effondrer dans son lit.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle grogna, le regardant à nouveau. « Je suis juste fatiguée, et on ne s'entend pas si bien que ça. Je vais me coucher, Bellamy. Merci pour le dîner. » Soudain épuisé, Clarke se leva, finit le reste de bière et la jeta dans le recycleur. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, secouant la main derrière sa tête en un silencieux bonne nuit.

Quand sa tête toucha l'oreille, le visage de Finn apparut derrière ses paupières, mais la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'endormir fut le sourire de Bellamy.


	3. Chapitre 3

**L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 3**

Malgré leur précédent moment de « tissage de lien », Clarke commençait à penser que le vendredi n'arriverait pas assez rapidement. Avoir Bellamy dans les parages la crispait, et sa nervosité rendait Bellamy encore plus déplaisant qu'elle le suspectait être. Puisqu'il était son invité, elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais sa brusquerie commençait à peser sur ses nerfs. En ce moment même elle le regardait enfourner une énorme cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche. Elle retint un sourire. Il était tellement plus facile à supporter quand sa bouche était pleine.

« Octavia sera là dans quelques minutes. » Lui dit-elle, et il acquiesça en continuant à mâcher. Octavia n'avait pas beaucoup vu Bellamy ces derniers jours, et Clarke avait dû lui dire d'arrêter d'envoyer des snapchats d'elle et Lincoln au lit, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les vidéos Bellamy était dans la pièce. Il aura fallut trois étranges vidéos de gémissements avant que Clarke n'appelle Octavia et ne la menace de la bloquer. Bellamy commençait probablement à croire qu'elle était du genre à regarder des pornos sur son portable. On était mardi, et Lincoln était finalement rentré chez lui, alors le frère et la sœur pourraient à présent passer du temps ensemble. Clarke en était ravie, même si c'était pour l'unique raison que Bellamy ne traînerait pas dans ses pattes pendant quelques heures. Il y eut quelques coups à la porte et Clarke alla y répondre, secouant la tête alors que Bellamy continuait à enfourner d'énormes cuillères de céréales dans sa bouche.

« Salut. » Elle ouvrit la porte et traîna pratiquement Octavia dans l'appartement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Marmonna Octavia, frottant son bras à l'endroit où la main de Clarke l'avait agrippée. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Clarke soupira.

« Ton frère... me tape simplement sur les nerfs. » Avoua-t-elle. Sa mère, une hôtesse irréprochable, aurait été horrifiée de l'entendre médire de son invité, mais Clarke et Octavia étaient suffisamment proche pour se dispenser - presque entièrement - de tact. Octavia ricana.

« Oh, je sais ce que c'est. Imagine ce que c'est de vivre avec lui pendant vingt ans. » Elle commença à retirer son manteau mais Clarke secoua la tête.

« Non merci. Et n'enlèves pas ton manteau. Vas chercher Bellamy et fais-le sortir de mon appartement, j'ai besoin de quelques heures pour dessiner. Il me stresse depuis samedi soir et j'ai besoin de temps pour décompresser. » Clarke poussa Octavia. Son amie tourna la tête vers elle suspicieusement.

« Tu ne peux pas peindre quand il est là ? »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Non. Et d'ailleurs, il ne sait même pas que je dessine. »

Octavia émit un bruit de compréhension.

« Ah. Tu sais, c'était bizarre quand il m'a posé des questions sur 'l'artiste locale' qui avait fait la peinture dans ma chambre. » Clarke se figea aux mots d'Octavia, jetant un œil à la cuisine pour voir si Bellamy avait entendu.

« Lui as-tu dis que c'était moi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Le brunette secoua la tête.

« Non. J'ai supposé que si tu voulais qu'il le sache, il le saurait déjà. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il le sache ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas c'est juste... privée. » Octavia rit.

« Tu es bizarrement modeste. Si j'avais ton talent- »

« Si tu étais aussi canon et que tu avais, en plus, un quelconque talent artistique, je ne pense pas que nous pourrions être amies. » Dit Clarke, abandonnant ses efforts pour pousser Octavia en direction de son frère. Celle-ci roula des yeux.

« Tu es dingue. Bell ! » Cria-t-elle, alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la cuisine. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son frère, qui lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Alors, vous avez passés vingt minutes à conspirer dans l'entrée ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement, ses yeux naviguant entre les deux filles. Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je disais à Octavia à quel point tu me tapais sur les nerfs. » Lui dit-elle. Les sourcils de Bellamy se soulevèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'était la première vanne qu'elle lui lançait depuis qu'il était arriver, ayant été jusqu'à présent presque insupportablement polie. Mais avoir Octavia avec eux faisait presque passer Bellamy pour un membre de la famille. Elle sourit. Bellamy fronça les sourcils, ramassant son bol pour le mettre dans le lave vaisselle.

« Je vais chercher ma veste. » Marmonna-t-il, lançant un autre regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il partait. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Eh bien, au moins vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tué. Ou couché ensemble. » S'amusa Octavia. Clarke la fixa avec horreur. Octavia soupira. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois, crois-moi. » Clarke ne posa aucune question, bien trop effrayée d'avoir la réponse.

« Oh. » Laissa-t-elle échappée, attrapant la main d'Octavia. « Et évite de mentionner toute l'histoire entre Finn et moi. J'ai pensée que cela pourrait créer un malaise pour demain. » Son amie lui sourit tristement.

« Bien sûre. »

Clarke détestait ce regard sur le visage d'Octavia chaque fois que le nom de Finn était prononcé. Après qu'elle est tout découvert à propos de Finn et Raven, Octavia avait presque mit une semaine à la sortir du lit. Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait qu'elle ait eut le cœur brisé, bien que cela avait été dure, mais également la honte d'avoir été prise à ce point pour une conne et de devoir ensuite affronter le monde, cela semblait insurmontable. Mais Octavia l'avait remise sur pied, la faisant doucement s'aventurer hors de son appartement, et finalement la rage avait remplacé le rejet. Clarke s'en était remise, principalement, mais son amie ne pardonnerait jamais Finn.

Bellamy réapparut, tenant sa veste et un parapluie.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des jours où il ne pleut pas par ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quelques fois, à quelques années d'intervalle, il y a un jour de sec en juillet. » Railla Clarke. Il la foudroya du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Maintenant que la première vague de sarcasme s'était échappée, c'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus retenir le reste. Non pas qu'elle le voulait. Clarke détestait se forcer à être polie. C'était quelque chose que sa mère faisait tout le temps, mais Clarke privilégiait l'honnêteté plutôt que le tact. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle et Octavia s'entendaient si bien.

« Allons-y grincheux. » Taquina Octavia, jetant un bras autour de son épaule. « Laissons Clarke profiter de son temps de silence pour de- » elle se reprit juste à temps « décompresser. » Clarke roula des yeux. _Bien rattrapé_ , mima-t-elle des lèvres. Octavia se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, après qu'ils soient partis, à Clarke pour attraper son carnet à dessins. Ça avait été une grosse semaine à l'hôpital, et rentrer à la maison après douze heures de boulot pour trouver un Bellamy lunatique et imprévisible avait été lourd pour elle. Une heure s'écoula avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle dessinait. Elle se retrouva donc à fixer un bâtiment vitrés familier se trouvant à Yaletown. Ça avait été une galerie d'art des Premières Nations pendant des années, mais récemment le propriétaire était décédé, et quelques semaines plus tard, cela avait été reconvertis en une galerie pleine d'œuvres d'artistes locaux. Clarke traînait là-bas parfois lorsqu'elle était dans le coin, admirant l'art et parlant avec d'autres artistes. La conservatrice était une femme obstinée d'une vingtaines d'années, Anya Trikru, et bien qu'elle et Clarke s'étaient lancées dans plusieurs débats animés, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Clarke n'avait jamais parlée de son propre travail, mais elle avait parlé de son projet d'achat d'un terrain de campagne, l'un des lieux prêt de Coquihalla River où son père avait l'habitude de l'emmener. C'était magnifique, et nostalgique, et ça remuait toujours tout un tas de chose en elle.

Après un petit moment la pluie s'arrêta et elle décida de sortir se promener, emportant quelques pinceaux et son carnet avec elle, et se retrouva finalement sur un banc à Stanley Park. Elle passa plusieurs heures là, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à décliner et que la foule ne commence à s'amenuiser, et ensuite elle rentra lentement jusqu'à chez elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle poussa la porte qu'elle entendit les rires de Bellamy et Octavia qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait besoin de cette journée pour souffler. Elle avait passée toute la semaine à penser que Bellamy était le problème, qu'avoir un invité la stressait, que son attitude la mettait sur les nerfs, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle était misérable bien longtemps avant qu'il ne débarque.

Elle détestait son boulot. Alors qu'elle accrochait son manteau derrière la porte et se rendit jusqu'au salon, cela la frappa soudain que l'insécurité qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec l'écrivain aux cheveux désordonnés assit sur son canapé. Mais l'idée de retourner à l'hôpital le lendemain, se disputer avec les patients, passer des heures au bloc, ça la submergeait. Et maintenant elle pouvait enfin s'admettre à elle-même à quel point s'était insignifiant à ses yeux, la semaine de soixante heure qui l'attendait n'était même plus une option.

« Je pense que je vais démissionner. » Annonça-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Octavia. Le frère et la sœur la fixèrent, les yeux ronds, alors que la conversation cessait.

« Tu vas - attends, quoi ? » Demanda Octavia, son attention instantanément capté. Bellamy se contenta de la regarder avec confusion.

« Je vais commencer par quitter le programme. » Dit Clarke. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois libérateur et terrifiant dans le fait de le dire à voix haute. Octavia reposa son verre de vin si rapidement qu'il se fissura presque sur le côté.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda son amie.

« Depuis maintenant. »

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute ou deux, la révélation de Clarke suspendu dans l'air tendis qu'Octavia faisait le poisson. Bellamy resta silencieux, mais ses yeux étaient pensifs.

« Eh bien. » Dit Octavia. « Je vais boire à ça. »

Clarke sourit, surprise par son soulagement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin de la permission d'Octavia, mais avoir quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, à ses côtés pour supporter sa décision était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'un verre dans ce cas. » Dit-elle, se levant. Elle jeta un œil à la bière quasi-vide de Bellamy. « Et toi ? » Il se racla la gorge.

« Je - Bien sûre. » Il termina la dernière gorgée et tendit la bouteille vide à Clarke. Elle la rapporta dans la cuisine, son cerveau tournant encore à plein régime. C'était une grande décision, peut-être plus grande que toutes celles qu'elle avait prises jusqu'ici. Elle s'était lancée dans la médecin parce que cela signifiait la sécurité, l'indépendance. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'échouée et de revenir chez sa mère. Mais plus longtemps elle était au programme d'internat, plus misérable elle devenait, et ces derniers mois c'était devenu clair que son cœur n'y était plus. _Tu peux toujours changer d'avis._ La voix dans sa tête ressemblait, sans surprise, à celle de sa mère. Mais elle était sûre d'elle, pour une fois. Elle attrapa deux bières dans le frigo et retourna dans le salon.

« Donc, » Dit-elle, en tendant une à Bellamy. « Qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux aujourd'hui ? » Il l'attrapa, la fixant avec une intensité qui la fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

« On a fait du shopping à Granville quand la pluie s'est calmée, on est allé dans quelques vieilles librairies. Papi ici présent a passé près de deux heures dans l'une d'entre elles à West Pender. » Marmonna Octavia. Bellamy sourit en coin.

« Je ne me suis pas plains quand tu as passé une heure dans ce salon de tatouage à parler à ce mec avec ces trucs dans les oreilles. »

« Oh mon dieu, ils appellent ça des _écarteurs_. » Octavia semblait horrifié. « Quel âge as-tu exactement ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vas-tu sérieusement te faire un autre tatouage ? » Demanda Clarke. Octavia en avait déjà plus que Clarke pouvait en compter sur ses doigts, et ceux-là étaient seulement ceux qu'elle avait vu. Octavia haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Nyko et moi parlions de dessins mais on a pas réussis à trouver quelque chose qui me plais. En réalité, j'allais te demander de-' Clarke toussa, la coupant. Octavia marqua une pause, puis lança un regard à Bellamy. Il semblait un peu méfiant, mais pas plus que d'habitude.

« Vous avez déjà mangé ? » Demanda Clarke. Octavia secoua la tête. « Alors je vous invite à dîner. On va fêter ça. » Elle fit un bruit de nostalgie. « Je rêve d'un burger de chez Murphy depuis genre une semaine. » Octavia gémit en signe d'accord.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient assit au bar, une serveuse apparue alors qu'ils s'installaient avec une pinte de bières et quelques verres.

« Merci, Monroe. » Clarke lui sourit. L'autre fille se contenta d'acquiescer, plaçant la pinte sur la table et disparue sans un mot.

« Sympathique le personnel. » Commenta Bellamy. Clarke soupira.

« Elle met un moment avant de devenir plus amicale. »

« Fais-moi confiance, » Murmura Octavia, servant la bière. « Toi aussi tu ressemblerais à ça si tu devais travailler pour Murphy. » Il pencha la tête.

« Murphy ? »

« Le propriétaire. » Dit Clarke, se demandant si Bellamy n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'elle l'avait originellement pensée.

« Ouai, j'avai compris. Je voulais juste dire... Est-ce que vous appelez tous les employés des bars par leurs prénoms dans le coin ou seulement celui-ci ? » Il sourit effrontément. Clarke fut surprise de constater à quel point cela le faisait sembler approchable.

« Ne me regardes pas. » Dit Octavia, riant. « Je suis du bon côté maintenant. » Clarke se moqua.

« Oh, ne tente même pas de mentir. Je ne me rappelle toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier. »

« Je défends mon cas. » Sourit Octavia. Clarke roula des yeux. « Oh. » La brunette sortie son téléphone de la poche de sa veste. « En fait, je pense qu'il y a des photos. »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Je pense que je préfère ne pas savoir. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Bellamy sembla intrigué, mais resta silencieux.

Alors que la nuit avançait, ils alternèrent entre tournés de bières et rails de shots. Au moment où Murphy débarqua pour foutre tout le monde dehors, ils pouvaient à peine se lever. Pourtant, Bellamy eut assez de bon sens pour régler leur addition.

« C'était censé être ma tournée. » Argumenta Clarke. Ses mots étaient un peu pâteux, mais il semblait tout de même avoir saisit le message. Il secoua la tête, tendant une liasse de billet à Monroe.

« Tu es au chômage, sans offense. » Dit-il. Clarke eut le sentiment que cela partait d'une gentille attention, mais pour une quelconque raison l'image de quelqu'un bourré se sentant désolé pour elle la fit se sentir sur la défensive.

« Je ne suis pas au chômage. » Marmonna-t-elle. Les deux Blake la regardèrent de façon accusatrice. « Ok, pas techniquement. » Elle vascilla légèrement alors qu'ils sortirent sur la route pavés et la main de Bellamy apparue immédiatement, la soutenant. Elle la repoussa. Octavia rit. Ils avancèrent ainsi, marchant dans la direction unique de son appartement jusqu'à ce que Clarke entende son nom derrière eux.

« Clarke ? » Elle se retourne, un peu trop vite, et manqua de tomber. Une fois encore, Bellamy fut là pour la rattraper. Cette fois, elle le laissa faire. Alors qu'elle se redressait, le visage de la personne qui approchait se fit plus claire et elle sourit.

« Salut Miller. » Dit-elle. Le garçon barbu lui sourit en retour.

« Quelle scène. » Marmonna Miller, ses grands yeux noirs scannant le groupe intoxiqué. Octavia sembla indigné.

« On fête quelque chose. » Lui dit-elle. Il haussa les sourcils

« Oh, vraiment ? Une occasion particulière ? »

« J'ai quitté mon boulot. » Dit Clarke. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Enfin, bientôt. » Miller pinça les lèvres comme s'il retenait un sourire.

« Vraiment. »

Clarke étudia sa réaction, fronçant toujours les sourcils.

« Tu ne semble pas surprit. » Remarqua-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne le suis pas. Tu déteste ton boulot.'

Clarke loucha sur lui. Il était un membre du groupe d'amis qu'elle avait rencontré à l'hôpital. Un chimiste pharmaceutique nommé Jasper l'avait invité à voire un verre après un service particulièrement long, et les personnes qu'il lui avait présenté, Miller inclus, étaient un mélange de gentillesse et de délinquance. Ils étaient tous devenus proches cette dernière année un peu près, mais Clarke était toujours resté prudente. À part Octavia, elle doutait que qui que ce soit la connaissait réellement, ses bagages et tout ça.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Clarke n'était pas le genre de fille à se plaindre. Elle n'avait jamais dit à quel point son job la déprimait à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Octavia. Miller sourit.

« Peut-être que je suis télépathe. » Dit-il. Clarke rit. Pour la première fois, Miller s'adressa à Bellamy. « Donc, qui es-tu pour faire sortir mes copines et les faire boire à ce point ? » Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

« Bellamy. Le frère d'Octavia. Comment vous vous connaissez ? » Il n'était pas sobre, pourtant plus aussi bourré, mais il lui semblait que l'air frais de la nuit le ramenait à la réalité.

« Je ne sais pas. » Miller haussa les épaules. « Un ami mutuel nous a présenté. » Bellamy sembla suspicieux. Miller ne tentait pas de mentir, leur relation était difficile à expliquer. Octavia avait couché avec lui une fois, après énormément de tequila et une mauvaise rupture. Rien d'autre ne s'était passé, et Clarke ne l'aurait jamais sut si Octavia ne le lui avait pas dit. Environs un mois après le « désastre de Finn », Clarke n'avait pas tarder à en faire de même, oui elle avait couché avec Miller quelques fois par ci par là durant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'être simplement amis tant que c'était encore possible. Personne ne savait, enfin personne d'autre qu'eux trois, et du coup ça les rapprochaient encore un peu plus.

« On va y aller. » Intervient Octavia soudain, tournant maladroitement sur ses talons et avançant rapidement dans la direction opposé. Bellamy hoqueta de surprise pendant une seconde avant de partir derrière sa sœur. Clarke cligna des yeux, perdue, mais le bruit des pas de son amie la ramena rapidement à la réalité.

« Je suppose que j'y vais aussi. » Dit-elle. Il la suivit alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin.

« Heureuse, doc ? » Demanda-t-il, l'expression de son visage ne changeant pas de son habituelle air illisible. Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr. »

Les quatre jeunes retournèrent au loft en un seul morceau, Miller s'assurant qu'ils furent bien en sécurité à l'intérieur avant de partir. Octavia échoua au lit, dans le lit de Clarke, et Bellamy disparut suivit de peu par le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Clarke se glissa dans le lit à côté d'Octavia, sachant très bien que son amie serait en bien meilleure état qu'elle le lendemain matin et qu'elle se retrouvera seule à subir sa gueule de bois dans la solitude. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans le lit, écoutant le son de la douche, Clarke se rappela subitement de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient originellement sortit célébrer.

« Oh. » Clarke roula sur le côté, face à Octavia et la secoua légèrement.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Octavia.

« Tu crois que je suis folle ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu crois que je suis folle de démissionner ? »

Octavia soupira, ouvrant difficilement un œil.

« Non. Je crois que tu sais exactement ce que tu fais. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Et je vais dormir maintenant. » Elle frappa Clarke, fort, et roula sur l'autre côté en plaçant l'oreiller sur sa tête. Clarke tenta de faire taire la vague de panique qui commençait à gronder dans son ventre. Que dira-t-elle à son patron ? _Oh mon Dieu._ Que dira-t-elle à sa mère ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 4**

Tu devrais réellement le savoir bien mieux que ça à présent. Pensa Clarke, sirotant précautionneusement son verre de lait de coco devant elle. Tu n'as plus neuf ans. Elle soupira, se forçant à finir sa boisson puis grimaça à la sensation de ballottement dans son ventre quand elle se leva pour mettre le verre dans l'évier.

« Bonjour. » Octavia débarqua dans la cuisine, semblant fatiguée mais dans un état infiniment mieux que Clarke supposait qu'elle-même l'était. Elle se contenta de grogner.

« Tu pourrais baisser d'un ton ? On a pas tous une tolérance à l'alcool surhumaine. »

Octavia ricana.

« J'ai envie de gaufres. Pas toi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Clarke la foudroya du regard.

« Ça a plutôt intérêt à ne pas être un truc de famille. Je jure que si Bellamy se réveille en étant en aussi bon état que toi, je vais... »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda Bellamy, traînant des pieds en entrant dans la cuisine derrière sa sœur. Il semblait exactement dans le même état que Clarke : fatigué, malade et un peu écœuré. Ça lui procura un certain sens de la justice.

« Eh bien, on aura jamais à le découvrir. Tu as une tête de merde. » Elle ne tenta même pas de dissimuler la satisfaction dans sa voix. Il la dévisagea.

« Je me sens comme une merde. » Marmonna-t-il, repoussant le verre d'eau qu'Octavia lui tendait. « Où est le café ? »

« J'allais y venir. » Clarke se retourna pour en préparer alors qu'Octavia tournoyait autour d'elle, sortant des ustensiles pour mélanger, des bols et un gaufrier. « Octavia, je ne pense vraiment pas que- »

« Vous allez manger des gaufres. Tous les deux. Croyez-moi, si vous ne mangez pas, vous vous sentirez encore moins bien. »

« Est-ce seulement possible ? » Demanda Bellamy à voix haute. « Je n'ai pas eu une telle gueule de bois depuis cette fois où- » Il s'arrêta d'un coup en remarquant qu'Octavia écoutait attentivement. « Rien. Oublie. » Elle roula des yeux.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. J'ai plein d'anecdotes. En réalité, rien que la semaine dernière Clarke et moi étions à Phoenix, et on- »

Clarke positionna une main sur la bouche d'Octavia, sachant exactement quelle anecdote elle comptait raconter.

« Non. » Dit-elle à son amie, la regardant fermement dans les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas raconter ça. Jamais. À personne. » Ce fut le tour de Bellamy de sembler captivé et intrigué. Clarke retira sa main de la bouche d'Octavia et la brunette soupira tristement.

« D'accord, bien. Mon Dieu, c'est comme vivre au milieu de petits vieux. »

« On ne vit pas ensemble. » Rappela Bellamy à Octavia, lançant un regard prudent à Clarke. « De plus, je doute que les petits vieux se réveille avec de telles gueules de bois. »

« Eh, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ces maisons de retraites. C'est comme ne jungle à MST. » Lui dit Clarke. Elle fut choquée lorsque Bellamy laissa apparaître un sourire, un vrai. Elle retourna à sa préparation du café pour cacher le sien. « D'accord, café. » Elle se servit un bol énorme, ne s'encombrant pas de crème ou de sucre, avant de le boire précautionneusement. Ça lui brûla la langue, mais elle s'en moquait. Les deux Blake se dépêchèrent d'en faire de même et, bientôt, ils furent tous silencieux, sirotant leurs cafés et fixant le compte à rebours de la minuterie du gaufrier.

« Alors, » Octavia brisa le silence. « qu'y a-t-il de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec ce Collins aujourd'hui. » Leur rappela Bellamy. Clarke dû verrouiller ses épaules pour ne pas se tendre à la mention du nom de Finn. Octavia lui jeta un regard, jaugeant la réaction de son amie.

« Oh, ouai. » Dit Clarke. Ce fut le tour de Bellamy de la regarder, et quelque chose dans son visage mena Clarke à se demander si elle ne masquait pas son malaise aussi bien qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Oh. » Octavia fronça les sourcils. « Finn, exact. Où devez-vous vous voir ? »

« L'Alibi Room ? » Ses yeux interrogèrent Clarke comme pour demander une confirmation. Elle approuva.

« Je suppose que je dois aller à l'hôpital. » Réfléchit-elle. « Pour démissionner. » Ajouta-t-elle lorsque Bellamy la regarda, perplexe. Sa confusion se transforma en intérêt.

« Tu veux toujours faire ça ? » Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, de la simple curiosité. Clarke acquiesça.

« J'ai déjà la gueule de bois qui post-célébration. Alors pourquoi pas. » Dit-elle, soupirant. Le gaufrier émit un léger ping et Octavia se précipita pour l'ouvrir.

« Tu sais, » Dit la brunette. « tu vas devoir parler de ça à ta mère. » Sa voix était douce mais prudente. Comme si elle pensait que Clarke n'avait pas réalisé ce fait. Clarke feignit l'horreur.

« Ma mère ? » Octavia ne sembla pas saisir le sarcasme dans sa voix. « Ma mère le chef du personnel de l'hôpital ? Je vais devoir lui dire ? » Clarke rigola lorsque son amie jeta une spatule à travers la pièce. Elle ne rit que d'avantage lorsqu'elle réussit à l'éviter grâce à ses rapides réflexes mais que Bellamy, en ayant des plus lents, se la prit en pleine tête. Son expression choquée associée à la trace de pâte laissé sur sa joue gauche furent de trop pour les filles qui partirent dans un rire hystérique.

« J'ai juste pensé que peut-être tu n'avais pas analysé la situation dans son ensemble. » Dit Octavia, quand elle réussit à se calmer. « Pas besoin d'être une salope. » Ajouta-t-elle, ironique. Clarke sourit.

« Ce ne serait carrément pas mon style. » Dit-elle. Octavia roula des yeux.

Ils finirent, tous les trois, de déjeuner dans un silence relative et, malgré sa terrible gueule de bois et sa croissance anxiété de devoir annoncer à sa mère qu'elle allait jeter trois ans d'étude de médecine à la poubelle, Clarke se sentait étrangement soulagée. Octavia avait été sa famille depuis leur tout premier déjeuner à l'hôpital et Bellamy, bien que Clarke était toujours fermement persuadé qu'il était un abruti, elle commençait à avoir l'impression qu'il en avait toujours fait partit.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas aussi paisible. Docteur Mbege, le patron de Clarke, ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle dans un premier temps.

« Mais, pourquoi ? Tu es la meilleure de notre programme. » La déception sur son visage transperça Clarke comme un poignard. Il avait été un mentor incroyable, et il était en bonne voie pour devenir un ami. Mais cela ne la fit pas vaciller.

« Le cœur... n'y est plus. Avant quand je venais au travail, j'aimais voir les patients, j'aimais résoudre des cas et lire des graphiques et cette sensation quand on fait le dernier point à la fin d'une opération... le fait de simplement savoir que vous avez changé la vie de quelqu'un. » Elle sourit au souvenir de tout ce que ça représentait auparavant pour elle.

« Et ce n'est plus ce que tu ressens à présent. » Finit Mbege, son froncement de sourcils s'adoucissant. Clarke approuva. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu, tu aurais pus avoir une carrière incroyable. Mais après t'avoir vus cette année, eh bien, j'ai le sentiment que tu seras incroyable dans tout ce que tu décideras de faire. » Il sourit et Clarke cligna plusieur fois des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son opinion était important pour elle jusqu'à ce moment précis, et ses encouragements signifiait bien plus pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé.

« Je vous remercie, Docteur Mbege. » Réussit-elle à dire. Il se contenta de brièvement poser une main sur son bras, comme un au revoir silencieux.

« Je pense que tu peux probablement m'appeler John à présent. »

Il se tourna pour partir quand son sourire s'effaça brusquement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Clarke avec appréhension. John tenta de rétablir son sourire, mais il était forcé et tendu, et cela ne la rendit que plus nerveuse.

« Rien. Je pensais juste... que je n'envie pas la conversation que tu vas avoir avec la chef. » Dit-il, montrant quelque chose d'un signe de tête derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'ils 'agissait de sa mère. « Bon courage. » Murmura-t-il, disparaissant dans la masse d'infirmières et de patients à travers le hall. Clarke se retourna à l'entente des talons résonnant sur le carrelage, se sentant un peu comme si elle faisait face à l'ange de la mort.

« Clarke ! » Sa mère souriait, un peu de chaleur transparaissant dans son professionnalisme. Clarke sourit.

« Salut, maman. » Elle ne se prirent pas dans les bras, elles ne le faisaient jamais à l'hôpital. Abby avait décidé que cela ne serait pas approprié lorsque Clarke était devenu un membre du personnel. Clarke réalisa que, en réalité, elle n'était plus un membre du personnel à présent, mais Abby ne le savait pas encore.

« Je pensais que tu étais de garde du soir aujourd'hui. » Dit sa mère, fronçant des sourcils comme si elle se demandait si sa parfaite mémoire lui avait fait défaut. Clarke bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« C'est le cas. Enfin c'était. Tu aurais une minute pour qu'on parle ? » Demanda-t-elle, se forçant à soutenir les yeux d'Abby. Sa mère acquiesça, mais il y avait d'avantage de suspicion dans son regard que de curiosité. Elles entrèrent dans une salle vide et l'anticipation de Clarke grimpa d'un cran, fermant la porte derrière elles. Puis, Abby arqua un sourcil.

« Que se passe-t-il, Clarke ? » Son ton était prudent. En tant que chef du personnel du plus grand hôpital des environs, Abigail Griffin avait apprit à être très perspicace.

« Je- » Arrache simplement le pansement, pensa-t-elle. « J'abandonne le programme. Je ne veux pas être chirurgienne. » Les mots sortirent rapidement, comme si si elle pensait un peu plus à ce qu'elle allait dire, les mots n'arriveraient pas à sortir. Abby la fixa, perdue.

« Je ne comprend pas. Tu as presque terminé ton internat, et je sais que John t'a réservé la résidence en cardio. Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter ? » Ses sourcils étaient lever par la confusion mais il y avait également assez de frustration dans la voix d'Abby pour que Clarke sache qu'Abby comprenait parfaitement.

« Je sais, et John, enfin Mbege, a été génial. Mais ce n'est plus ce que je veux faire à présent, je n'aime plus ça. » Clarke détestait que sa voix prenne ce ton irrité qui semblait émergé à la présence de sa mère. Elle était une adulte, et elle était plus que capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Elle se redressa légèrement. « Je vais tenter de vivre de mon art. » Dit-elle. Dans sa tête ça semblait être une solide idée, c'était suffisant pour elle. Mais la façon dont sa mère la regardait fit comprendre à Clarke que ça ne paraissait pas si géniale à voix haute.

« Clarke. » Dit sa mère. Ce fut comme si la gueule de bois de Clarke s'était mise sur pause assez longtemps pour qu'elle se mette dans une terrible position. Soudain, elle se sentit nauséeuse et se précipita vers l'évier pour vomir son petit-déjeuner de gaufres et de café noir tendis que sa mère tapait du pied dans son dos. Quand elle eut finit, elle rinça l'évier ainsi que sa bouche. Elle se retourna lentement, pour affronter le visage perplexe de sa mère avec un soupire.

« Es-tu malade ? » Demanda sa mère, son inquiétude prenant légèrement le pas sur le reste. Clarke décida d'être honnête :

« Gueule de bois. » Dit-elle. Abby sembla contenir son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. À la plus grande surprise de Clarke, elle y parvint.

« Donc tu es venu à l'hôpital avec une gueule de bois, tu m'as traîner dans une chambre de garde pour m'annoncer que tu décidais de jeter par la fenêtre ton avenir afin de poursuivre un stupide rêve d'enfant, et tu t'attends à ce que je te prennes au sérieux ? » Demanda Abby. Clarke pensait qu'elle était prête pour le pire scénario possible à cette conversation. Clairement, elle avait tord.

« Je sais que ça fais beaucoup à digérer. Et ça donne sûrement l'impression que c'est du jour au lendemain, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça fais des mois que je ne me sens misérable, je ne savais simplement pas pourquoi avant hier. » Ce n'était pas une très bonne explication, mais c'était tout ce que Clarke avait à fournir à sa mère. Pourtant, elle resta ainsi, patientant.

« Tu es supposé te sentir misérable pendant ton internat. » Déclara Abby, sa voix s'élevant d'un ton. « C'est censé éliminer les personnes qui ne sont pas de taille pour ça. Mais tu n'es pas une lâcheuse, Clarke. Ne sois pas immature. Personne n'aime son travail 100% du temps, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle travailler. Peindre est un loisir, c'est tout ce que c'est. Un loisir. » Ses mots résonnaient comme une sentence, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour une fois. Clarke persifla.

« Combien d'heures as-tu travailler cette semaine ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

« Je suis le chef du personnel, Clarke. Tu ne travailleras jamais autant d'heures que moi. » Contra Abby.

« Parfait, alors combien d'heures a travaillé le docteur Mbege dans ce cas ? Je sais que tu le sais. » Insista Clarke. Les yeux d'Abby s'étrécir mais elle répondit.

« Environs soixante-dix, je crois. » Dit-elle, lèvres pincées. Clarke acquiesça.

« Soixante-dix. Et ce n'est qu'une moyenne. Je le sais, parce que j'ai été dans cet hôpital avec lui pour la plupart de ces heures. Cette semaine, et la semaine dernière, et la semaine avant ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de peindre, ou de dessiner. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dormir. Je ne peux pas passer soixante-dix heures par semaine pour le restant de mes jours à faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas. » Dit Clarke. La tristesse perçant sa voix. Elle n'avait pas réalisée à quel point elle voulait faire ça pour sa mère, pour son père. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, fatiguée.

« Écoute, » Murmura-t-elle, soudain bien trop fatiguée pour se battre contre sa mère. « Ce n'est manifestement pas le bon moment. Je n'aurais pas dû te tendre une embuscade au boulot comme ça. Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu l'apprennes par John, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

La bouche d'Abby se pinça en une fine ligne.

« Tu lui as déjà parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Clarke acquiesça. « Bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. » Abby adressa un dernier regard de profonde déception à Clarke avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant Clarke seule et épuisée. Décidant que tout ça était de trop, elle se dirigea vers le lit, ne s'encombrant pas d'éteindre la lumière. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour s'endormir, et sa dernière pensée fut à quel point elle aimait dessiner des tâches de rousseur.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla dans un assez mauvais état pour s'arrêter prendre des médicaments à la pharmacie à un Jasper bien sympathique. Il lui tendit une poche d'intraveineuse avec un sourire triste.

« Alors, » Dit-elle, fourrant le liquide dans son sac à main avant que qui que ce soit ne le voit. « je suppose que tu as entendu la nouvelle. » Il acquiesça, les lunettes de savant fou qu'il n'était pas censé porter au travail dansant autour de son cou.

« Tu nous quitte ? »Il semblait si désespéré qu'elle manqua de rire.

« Je ne fais que démissionner, Jas. Je ne suis pas mourante. On continuera à se voir. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »

« Qui ils ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Atom par exemple. »

Elle soupira.

« Atom a déménagé à Boston. Tu habite à genre cinq minutes de chez moi. »

Il considéra la chose pendant un moment, l'étudiant du regard.

« Bien. Mais si tu commences à faire le trottoir sur Trivia, je dirais à tout le monde que les sous-vêtement pendu au-dessus du bar de Murphy sont les tiens. »

Clarke le regarda, choquée.

« Jasper, comment- »

« J'ai mes sources. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Maintenant, rentre. Tu as une mine affreuse, et je vais devoir dire au Docteur Tsing que j'ai accidentellement percé ces poches d'intraveineuse. »

Clarke sourit en remerciement, s'en allant dans un signe. Elle le dirait au reste de ses amis plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'enfuir de cet hôpital. La lumière fluorescente ne faisait qu'aggraver sa gueule de bois.

Elle était pratiquement devant la porte d'entrer quand elle l'entendis. Des gémissements. Beaucoup. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. La voix était définitivement masculine, et elle se rendit bien compte que si Bellamy gémissait seul dans la salle de bain c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Elle se retourna pour partir, tentant d'être silencieuse, mais son téléphone se mit à sonner, sa sonnerie Misty Mountain Hop à fond emplissant l'appartement.

« Merde. » Marmonna-t-elle, fouillant pour l'éteindre. Quand elle y parvint, elle remarqua que les gémissements avaient cessés.

« Clarke ? » La voix de Bellamy provenait de la porte close de la salle de bain. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Euh, ouai. Salut. Je vais juste te laisser, je vais aller chez Octavia pour que tu puisses- »

« Non ! » Il semblait presque paniqué, et Clarke se stoppa dans sa course pour atteindre la porte. « Ne pars pas. »

Elle fixa le mur, confuse et un peu nerveuse.

« Es-tu toujours bourré ? » Demanda-t-elle. Seul le silence lui répondit. « Es-tu en train de secouer la tête ? »

« Oh. Ouai. »

« Ouai tu es toujours bourré, ou- »

« Je ne suis pas bourré, je secouais la tête. Écoute, pourrais-tu, euh, venir ici ? »

Elle hésita, se demandant pourquoi. Elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle était contre une partie de jambes en l'air mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne l'appréciait même pas. De plus, elle avait promit à Octavia.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie, non. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Quoi ? Clarke, allez- »

« Je juste - ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne finirais-tu pas et on parlera plus tard ? » Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, se sentait ridicule et c'était bizarre d'avoir cette conversation par porte interposée.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? Pourrais-tu juste ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Bellamy, sa voix se tintant d'irritation. Avec un profond soupire d'anxiété, Clarke appuya sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte. Elle s'attendait à le trouver sous la douche, une main sur sa bite.

Avec du recul, ça ne ressemblerait pas à Bellamy.

À la place, le rideau de douche était presque complètement fermé. Seule sa tête en sortait, sa nuque tordu dans un angle étrange, pressant sa tête contre le mur. Elle marqua une pause.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il grimaça.

« Je suis en quelque sorte tombé. »

« Tu es en quelque sorte tombé. » Répéta-t-elle. Il la fixa.

« Je me suis cogné la tête contre cette stupide barre et ensuite mes cheveux se sont bloquées dans ces stupides anneaux de rideau. » Expliqua-t-il. Il était clair qu'ilé tait d'une humeur massacrante, et elle se sentait mal pour lui, vraiment, mais elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle se teint le ventre, pliée en deux, son rire doublant lorsque Bellamy tenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine mais ne le put pas s'en se cogner l'un de ses coudes contre le mur. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la longue coupure sur son front, entravé de boucles mouillées.

« Oh. » Dit-elle, s'arrêtant instantanément. Bellamy, qui la regardait d'un regard tueur, soupira.

« Tu as finis ? »

Elle acquiesça, se sentant coupable. Elle approcha prudemment de la douche, ne voulant pas jeter un regard accidentellement à Bellamy. Il sembla réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, et sa mine renfrogné fut remplacer par de l'amusement.

Sa main retira automatiquement les cheveux de son front, et elle grimaça en inspectant la coupure à sa tête. C'était assez mauvais pour avoir besoin de points de suture.

« Il y a une chance que tu me fasse un check-up une fois que je ne serais plus attaché au rideau de ta douche ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Attend. » Elle inspecta les anneaux du rideaux dans lesquels ses cheveux étaient bloqués. Ses mouvements étaient dures et étudiés, mais assez délicat pour réussir à démêlé les boucles de ses cheveux des anneaux de métal. « Voilà. » Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il se redressa. Il y avait de l'incertitude dans son sourire lorsqu'il écarta lentement sa tête sans se sentir retenu. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

« Merci. »

Clarke se contenta de sourire, lui tendant une serviette. Il l'attrapa, l'enroulant autour de sa taille avant de pousser le rideau sur le côté et de sortir de la douche. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle pus voir la quantité de sang dans le bac à douche. Son sourire se fana aussitôt.

« Oh, Bellamy. » Murmura-t-elle. Il y jeta un coup d'œil puis haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Honnêtement, ma crampe au cou est pire. » Clarke n'y crut pas une seule seconde.

« Assis-toi. »

Il lui adressa un regard perplexe mais obtempéra. Une fois de plus, ses doigts passèrent sur son cuir chevelu, cette fois sur sa coupure à la tête. Il tressaillit légèrement et Clarke laissa retomber ses mains. Elle inspecta le reste des blessures à sa tête avant d'en venir à un diagnostics.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de point de suture. » Lui dit-elle. Il sembla surprit.

« Tu plaisante. »

« Non. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mon kit de suture. » Adressant un regard sévère à Bellamy, Clarke commença à fouiller le placard. Elle en revint avec un petit kit, combattant un sourire à l'expression sur son visage.

« C'est ridicule. » Marmonna-t-il. Clarke ricana.

« Je ne vais pas déblatérer là-dessus. Ne bouges pas. »

Elle nettoya le sang et recousu la partie la plus profonde de l'entaille, qui était heureusement sur son front. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle émit un petit son compatissant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu vas avoir une cicatrice. »

L'horreur sur son visage fut assez pour qu'elle dû retenir un autre sourire.

« Tu plaisante. »

« Vraiment pas. Mais... Je ne dirais pas comment tu l'as eus, si tu veux. Peut-être que tu te l'ai faîtes hier soir et que tu ne sais plus comment. »

Il la considéra avec surprise.

« Merci, princesse. Je pense que je vais accepter cette proposition. » Sa voix était basse, et le regard qu'il posa sur elle fut assez pour la faire reculer lentement hors de la salle de bain.

« Pas de problème. » Son visage chauffait d'un coup, et ce n'était pas à cause de la température. « Je vais te laisser t'habiller. » Murmura Clarke. Tournant sur ses talons, elle se précipita hors de la salle de bain, résistant à l'envie de regarder en arrière en se rappelant à quoi il ressemblait seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

Quand Bellamy la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur le canapé, un tube d'intraveineuse la reliant à une poche accroché à une sorte de porte-manteau.

« Euh, » dit-il, ses yeux passant de Clarke au porte-manteau. Elle réalisa à quel point cela pouvait lui sembler bizarre.

« Oh. Eh. Je me réhydrate. » Elle bougea un peu le bras. Il semblait toujours confus. « Ce n'est qu'une perfusion d'électrolytes. Je n'ai pas réussis à me remettre de cette gueule de bois donc... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il continuait de la fixer. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Donc tu es aller à l'hôpital ? »

Clarke sourit.

« Je suis officiellement au chômage. » Elle leva ironiquement le poing en l'air. Le sourire qu'il lui donna comme réponse fut loin d'être convainquant. « La perfusion te trouble encore, hein ? » Demanda Clarke. Bellamy passa ses main sur son visage, las.

« Non, enfin ouai. Je suis juste encore un peu sonné par la chute. »

Clarke se leva, faisant attention à ne pas arracher sa perfusion. Elle se plaça face à lui et leva un doigt.

« Suis mon doigt. » Lui dit-elle, le bougeant de droite à gauche. Ses yeux suivirent facilement le mouvement. « Quel est ton nom ? » Il arqua un sourcil mais répondit.

« Bellamy Ignatius Blake. »

« Ign... ? » Décidant de laisser tomber, elle reprit : « Date de naissance ? »

« 11 octobre 1986. »

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était à ce point plus âgé qu'elle. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle enregistra que son anniversaire était dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Pour une quelconque raison, Bellamy releva sa surprise.

« Un problème, princesse ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé. Apparemment, le mélange entre un choc à la tête, une consommation excessive d'alcool et de l'avoir embarrasser dans la douche, rendaient Bellamy un peu plus à l'aise avec elle.

« Ah, non. C'est juste bientôt. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Il sourit quand elle se rassit avec un soupire.

« Et tu n'as pas de commotion. Ça ira. » Il s'assit à ses côtés, faisant attention de ne pas toucher à la poche destiné à la faire se sentir un peu mieux.

« Et pour mon égo ? »

Clarke rit, impressionnée qu'il fasse enfin une blague. Elle n'était pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle aime ce côté de lui.

« Je pense que ton égo s'en sortira. » Dit-elle, lui jetant un regard. Son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

« Sérieusement, merci. De m'avoir rafistolé. »

« Pas de problème. »

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, Clarke fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, entre sa sieste et la perfusion.

« As-tu parlé à ta mère ? » La voix de Bellamy la sortie de son semi-sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il la regardait, un intérêt presque académique sur le visage.

« Ouai. »

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »

Clarke se contenta d'expirer profondément par le nez mais Bellamy saisit l'idée.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il. Elle bougea la main désinvoltement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça me surprenait. » Elle plissa le visage, imitant sa mère. « Tu es censé te sentir misérable, c'est pour ça que l'on appelle ça travailler. Ne sois pas une lâcheuse, Clarke. » Son visage reprit son expression fatiguée. « Pour être honnête, j'ai vomi en plein milieu de mon annonce. »

Bellamy ricana.

« Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler de ses peintures, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge au mure et elle sursauta de surprise.

« Tu es supposé rencontrer Finn dans vingt minutes ! Tu dois y aller. »

« Oh, merde. » Bellamy sauta sur ses pieds. « Je, euh, à plus tard. » Il adressa un rapide signe à Clarke avant de courir vers la porte.

« Ouai. » Elle le regarda partir, clignant des yeux lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui.

 _ _En effet, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?__


	5. Chapitre 5

**L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 5**

Clarke se considérait être une personne intelligente. Alors, quand Bellamy rentra, les yeux brillants et la bouche pleines d'histoires, quelques trucs que Finn lui avait dit ou montrer et qui éclaircissait certaines choses, Clarke comprit qu'il serait dans les parages pendant un moment. Il ne demanderait pas cependant, ce n'était pas son style. Elle le regarda, ses lèvres vibrants alors qu'il lui racontait les aventures de l'ancêtre de son ex-fiancé.

« Viens ici. » Elle fit un geste de la main et il s'approcha. Ses doigts écartèrent ses boucles de son front et ses yeux inspectèrent les sutures qu'elle avait faits une semaine auparavant.

« Quel est le verdict, maman ? » Demanda-t-il. C'était devenue une sorte de routine entre eux. Elle vérifiait ses sutures, il faisait une blague comme quoi elle s'inquiétait de trop, ou qu'elle était autoritaire, et de légères railleries se transformaient en de réelles querelles surprenantes pour deux personnes qui se connaissaient à peine. Octavia trouvait cela hilarant. Elle avait proposée que Bellamy emménage chez elle maintenant que Lincoln était partit, mais Clarke avait dit que cela n'avait aucun sens que Bellamy déménage ses affaires étant donné qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours. Il était maintenant évident que quelques jours c'étaient transformés en quelques semaines, voir plus.

« Ça semble bien. » Lui dit-elle. « Les sutures tomberont toutes seules. »

« Les merveilles de la médecine moderne. » Plaisanta-t-il. Elle roula des yeux.

« D'ailleurs, » Commença-t-elle, inexplicablement nerveuse à propos de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Peut-être parce qu'il était toujours imprévisible et était généralement opposé à ce que des gens l'aide. « Ta moitié de loyer sera de 350. et c'est outrageusement pas chère mais j'ai pensée que comme j'avais déjà acheter l'endroit, je pouvais te faire une fleure. » Elle tentait de le dire sur le ton de la badinerie, mais ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin, tu peux rester chez Octavia, mais on sait très bien tous les deux que Lincoln revient tous les week-end, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionne la politique de la chaussette sur la poignée de porte entre frère et sœur. » Dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son regard dans son dos alors qu'elle se levait pour rincer son bol de céréale.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne reste que quelques jours. » Dit-il lentement. Clarke posa son bol dans le lave vaisselle et se retourna pour lui faire face dans un soupire :

« Vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? » Son regard détaillait le visage de Bellamy avec doute.

« Enfin... Collins a de super support que je serait heureux d'utiliser. Je doute qu'il accepte que je les emporte avec moi. » Dit-il lentement. « Mais... »

« Donc, 350 par mois, aussi longtemps que tu seras là. » Répéta Clarke. Il la fixa. C'était une branche d'olivier, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la saisir. Elle lui rendait les choses si faciles, et il semblait s'en rendre tout à fait compte.

« D'accord. » Approuva-t-il. Puis : « Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Il avait vu Finn trois fois la semaine passée, la dernière fois étant celle-ci. Bellamy ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Clarke avait démissionner, la vraie raison, et elle suspectait qu'il se demande comment elle allait faire pour gagner sa vie. Hier, elle était allée à une gallérie et avait parlé à Anya pour mettre quelques unes de ses œuvres en vente. Cela s'était étonnement bien passé, et Clarke avait uen peinture de la jetée de Kitsilano qui partirait probablement rapidement. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de l'amener ici. C'était un énorme premier pas.

« Collins a demandé si on sortait ensemble. »

Clarke tourna la tête pour fixer Bellamy.

« Quoi ? »

« Il voulait savoir si on était ensemble. » Dit Bellamy comme si de rien était, se réinstallant dans le canapé. Clarke le dévisagea.

« Je- Qu'as-tu dis ? » Non pas que cela est une quelconque importance. La réponse était non. Et cela ne regardait pas Finn de toute façon.

« J'ai dis que c'était le cas. Je lui ai dis qu'on vivait ensemble. Ce qui, en réalité, est le cas à présent. » Médita-t-il.

« Quoi ? _Pourquoi_? » Croassa-t-elle. Si elle connaissait toujours aussi bien Finn, il n'aurait pas du tout bien réagit à ça. Il était vraiment possessive, et elle avait le sentiment que bien qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble à présent, cela n'avait pas changé.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pensé que c'était bizarre qu'il demande. Je voulais voir sa réaction. »

Alors un léger soupire, elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix étouffer par ses doigts.

« Il n'était pas content. Vas-tu un jour me dire c'est quoi l'histoire entre vous deux ? Car vous n'êtes clairement pas amis. »

Quand elle releva la tête, Clarke rencontra deux très curieux yeux marrons. Peut-être qu'il devrait savoir.

« C'est mon ex-fiancé. Il m'a trompé avec ma mécanicienne. » Les mots sortirent bien plus facilement que d'habitude. C'était au tour de Bellamy de la fixer.

« _Quoi_? »

« Je pense que ça se passe d'explication. » Marmonna-t-elle, se levant pour se diriger vers le frigo. Si ils devaient avoir cette conversation, elle allait avoir besoin d'une bière. Ou de plusieurs. Elle entendit les pas de Bellamy derrière elle, et quand elle se retourna, ils se touchèrent presque. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux détaillant son visage.

« Parce que ça ne te regardes pas. Et je pensais que ça te mettrais mal à l'aise. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, et Clarke lui tendit une bière. Il l'attrapa, fronçant toujours les sourcils.

« Tu es sortis avec Collins ? »

« Ouai. »

« Tu allais épouser Collins ? »

« Ouai. »

« Et il t'a trompé ? »

« Ouai. » Clarke soupira. Cette conversation faisait probablement partie du top 10 de celles qui lui avaient été le plus désagréable dans sa vie.

« Et tu l'as _appelé_ pour lui demander une faveur ? »

« Ouai. » Elle lui lança un regard, le prévenant que cette conversation allait bientôt arrivé à une fin abrupte.

« Euh. » Il prit une longue gorgée de sa bière, la jaugeant.

« Tout vas bien ? » S'enquit-elle, irritée. Parler de Finn avait le don de la mettre de mauvais poil à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui manquait mais plutôt que cela l'embarrassait, la faisait se sentir stupide. Elle était persuadée d'avoir le mot _abruti_ tatouée sur le front depuis que c'était arrivé. Bellamy tapa des doigts sur la bouteille, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ça te dérange que je lui ai dis qu'on était ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup, perspicace. Clarke cligna des yeux.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. Excepté que c'est faux. » La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que Finn pense qu'elle avait demandé à Bellamy de mentir pour elle.

« Non. » Approuva Bellamy. « C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il y avait une drôle d'énergie à présent dans la cuisine, le regard de Bellamy se faisant plus malin et intense qu'elle n'y était habitué. Sous son regard, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Elle descendit la moitié de sa bière, mais son regard ne dévia pas.

« Bellamy. » Dit-elle finalement. Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils. « Arrête ça. »

Le coin de ses lèvres s'arqua en un sourire, et elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment Octavia te supporte. » Bredouilla-t-elle, se rendant dans le salon. Elle était impatiente de trier ses acryliques maintenant qu'elle avait un endroit où emmener ses peintures. Mais Bellamy ne le savait toujours pas, et pour l'instant elle voulait que cela reste ainsi. Avoir un inconnu vivant chez vous est déjà bizarre, et il en savait déjà bien trop sur elle. D'un coup, Clarke réalisa à quel point elle en savait peu sur lui en comparaison.

« Eh bien, je l'ai nourrie. » Dit Bellamy, la suivant jusqu'au canapé. « En y pensant, je te nourrie toi aussi. »

Clarke soupira. C'était plutôt difficile de le nier, il avait cuisiné quasiment tous les soirs. Elle n'avait plus aussi bien mangé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison.

« En parlant de me nourrir. » Dit Clarke, lui souriant pleine de sous-entendu. Il glissa un regard vers l'horloge, et parut surprit en découvrant le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était rentré. Il était dix-neuf heures passé.

« Oh. » Il se leva. « Alors, _maintenant_ , tu m'apprécie à nouveau ? »

Elle fit la moue.

« Tu te donne trop d'importance. J'apprécie ta cuisine. »

Il sourit.

« Mhmmh. » Mais il se rendait déjà dans la cuisine. « Tu vas te plaindre si je refais du chili ? Il nous reste du pain de maïs. »

« Pourquoi je me plaindrais ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'allongeant sur le canapé et fermant les yeux. Elle pourrait s'habituer à avoir un cuisinier personnel. Bien que cela engendre quelques inconvénients.

« Parce que tu aime te plaindre. » Sa voix flottait depuis la cuisine. Des inconvénients comme être constamment insulté dans ta propre maison. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais poussa un son indigné.

« Je _n'aime_ pas me- »

« Si, tu aime ça. Tu es vraiment... particulière. »

Clarke s'assit, regardant Bellamy à travers le murs.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il resta silencieux alors qu'il réfléchissait, épluchant l'oignon devant lui avant de le jeter dans la poêle.

« Hautes exigences ? » Dit-il finalement, ajoutant la moitié d'un sachet de bœuf haché. Clarke fit la moue.

« Tu sais, peut-être que ce loyer est trop bas, je pourrais toujours - »

Il leva les mains à la hâte, rendant les armes.

« Parfait. Tu n'as pas de hautes exigences. Tu es géniale. » Marmonna-t-il, secouant la tête. Clarke ricana.

« Tu as de la chance d'être mignon. » Dit-elle, se levant pour se rendre au frigo. Puis, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« Je... » Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. « J'ai dis que tu as de la chance d'être mignon. » Elle arqua un sourcil en signe de défi.

« Intéressent. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant. « Es-tu en train de me draguer ? »

Clarke soupira, posant sa bouteille vide sur la paillasse. Ils avaient bus pas mal de bière cette semaine.

« Non. » Dit-elle d'un air condescendant, comme si elle parlait à un môme de quatre ans. « Je ne te drague pas. »

Il ne sembla pas convaincu. Miraculeusement, la sonnette retentit avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

« Sauvé par la sonnette. » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller répondre. Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, mais celui-ci se fana rapidement lorsqu'elle découvrit avec incrédulité qui se trouvait là.

« Finn ? » S'étonna-t-elle, clignant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il lui souriait, bien trop sincèrement pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

« Bellamy à oublier ses cahiers de notes chez moi. J'étais dans le quartier, donc... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et brandit quelques carnets de note devant lui.

« Euh... » Clarke les attrapa. « Merci. »

Il vacilla, et elle se demanda s'il s'attendait réellement à ce qu'elle l'invite à entrer.

« Ça sent bon. » Remarqua-t-il, se penchant pour regarder derrière elle dans l'appartement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bellamy fait du chili. »

Le chef en personne fit une apparition à ce moment précis, débarquant d'un pas sûr. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il vivait là, pensa Clarke avec amusement. Elle regard à nouveau Finn qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« Salut. » Dit Bellamy, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Clarke lui tendit les carnets de notes. « Oh, merci. » Il adressa un mouvement de tête à Finn. Il y avait comme un froid entre les deux hommes, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela datait d'avant ce soir.

« Euh, eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit Finn, se reculant lentement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par quelque chose, de la déception peut-être.

« Salut. » Dit Clarke, fatiguée. Bellamy lui adressa un signe puis claqua la porte. Quand elle fut fermée, il se tourna vers Clarke.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle roula des yeux.

« Je vais bien. » Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore but cette seconde bière, donc elle se rendit une fois de plus jusqu'au frigo.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Déclara Bellamy, la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu l'aimais bien il y a quelques heures. » Lui rappela Clarke, sortant deux bières du frigo.

« Ouai, mais je ne savais pas encore. » Dit-il, attrapant celle qu'elle lui tendait. Elle s'installa sur l'un des tabouret du bar, le regardant reprendre sa découpe de légume.

« Tu ne savais pas quoi ? »

« Que c'était un connard. » Dit Bellamy crûment. Clarke se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle n'allait certainement pas nier ce fait.

« Hum. » Songea-t-elle. « Eh bien, désolé que la lune de miel soit terminé. »

Soudain, Bellamy déposa le couteau, la regardant d'un air sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je partes ? » Demanda-t-il. Clarke le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as parler de Collins pour que je ne veuille plus travailler avec lui et que je retourne à Toronto ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle le dévisagea encore.

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas travailler avec lui à cause de ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais proposer de rester ici indéfiniment si je voulais que tu partes ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse. Il croisa les bras, l'étudiant.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu essayais d'être polie ? Ou pour Octavia ? Et que veux-tu dire par pourquoi je ne voudrais pas travailler avec lui ? Ce mec est une ordure. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Ouai mais tu n'as pas à _sortir_ avec lui, Bellamy. Tu as simplement besoin de ses documents. » Elle était incrédule, prise au dépourvu par son emportement. « D'où ça vient tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda quelques secondes de plus, puis reprit le couteau, soupirant.

« Je - Désolé. Oublie ça. »

Peut-être que si elle le connaissait mieux, elle aurait insisté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« D'accord. »

Elle resta silencieux tendis qu'il terminait de préparer le chili, l'aida à laver la vaisselle et ils attendirent que ça cuise. On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas, mais elle laissa ça de côté. Le dîner était délicieux, comme toujours, mais elle n'avait plus aucune patience quant à l'étrange silence qui s'était installer entre eux pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

« Comment avance ton livre ? » Demanda-t-elle. C'était peut-être adjacent à Finn, mais elle espérait qu'il ne relève pas.

« Euh. » Il sembla surprit. « Bien, en fait. J'ai envoyé quelques truc à mes éditeurs et ils sont contents. »

« Des éditeurs contents ça semblent être une bonne chose. » Approuva-t-elle, coupant un morceau de pain au maïs.

« En effet. » Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Je suis désolé si j'ai été bizarre tout à l'heure. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas devoir être plus précis que ça. » Dit-elle, ses lèvres se redressant en un sourire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un sourire.

« Tu es une petite maligne, hein. » Commenta-t-il.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Et, juste comme ça, l'étrangeté était partie.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis devant la télé, les pieds sur la table, Clarke réalisa à quel point la routine s'était installé. Il n'était là que depuis une semaine, mais tous les jours quand il rentrait à la maison, il faisait à manger, elle faisait la vaisselle, et ensuite ils parlaient et travaillaient et se disputaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était assit à côté d'elle, regardant d'un œil et écrivant de l'autre, comme il l'avait fait les soirs précédents. Elle se faisait presque à sa présence.

Elle se leva d'un bond et il la dévisagea.

« Ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça, attrapant son manteau sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je vais juste... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ayant pas réellement de plan en tête. « à l'épicerie. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » Offrit-il. « Enfin, je suppose que ce serait bien que je commence à acheter... » Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête. « C'est bon. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle attrapa ses clés sur le crochet et elle passa la porte avant que Bellamy n'ait la moindre chance de remarquer à quel point elle se sentait perturbée tout d'un coup.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle vivait seule, et la dernière personne était Finn. Maintenant, avoir Bellamy là... ça ne devrait pas être si facile.

Même les parties difficiles étaient faciles. Les chamailleries, sa bizarrerie au dîner, ça semblait naturelle.

 _Il_ semblait naturel. Mais il était un étranger et il partirait. Et Clarke n'aimait pas la façon dont elle se faisait à sa présence. Ses pieds la menèrent à un bar à quelques blocs de là et quand elle but son premier shot elle sut que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose juste pour elle à nouveau.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était emmêlé dans des draps qui n'était définitivement pas les siens. Clarke grogna.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. » Marmonna-t-elle dans l'oreiller, principalement à elle-même. À côté d'elle, quelqu'un remua. Clarke roula sur le côté pour rencontrer les yeux bleu d'une brunette qui clignaient de fatigue en la regardant.

« Salut. » Dit la fille, souriante. Elle était magnifique et tout à fait le genre de Clarke, mais sans l'alcool embrumant son esprit, Clarke avait hâte de quitter ce lit.

« Salut. » Dit Clarke, se forçant à sourire. Elle s'assit, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de l'heure. Quand elle la trouva enfin, elle bondit hors du lit avec choc. « Merde ! » Marmonna-t-elle, attrapant son maillot par terre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » La fille, Clarke pensait que son nom pourrait être Lexa, fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude, relevant les draps plus haut sur sa poitrine.

« Non, je suis désolé, c'est juste que... mon colocataire doit s'inquiéter. J'ai oublié de le prévenir hier soir. »

Clarke ne savait même pas si c'était vrai, Bellamy n'en avait probablement rien à faire, mais il était dix heure du matin et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rester pour le petit-déjeuner. Lexa haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, eh bien... » Elle tendit à Clarke son pantalon, semblant étrange. « tu as mon numéro. »

Les mains de Clarke glissèrent dans ses poches, vérifiant que son portable était bien là, quand elle le sortit elle découvrit son écran noir. Il était mort. Elle grogna.

« Ouai. » Elle acquiesça, hésitante, avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser rapidement. « Je t'appellerais. » Elle n'en avait aucune intention.

Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait pratiquement de l'appartement, Clarke reconnu sa propre rue. Géniale. Elle venait juste de coucher avec l'un de ses voisines. Elle courus pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à son bâtiment, complètement hors d'haleine quand elle arrive à sa porte.

Elle lissa ses cheveux en arrière, et croisa les doigts pour que Bellamy ne soit pas là. Alors qu'elle refermait lentement la porte, Bellamy apparut dans l'entrée, les yeux noirs.

« Où étais-tu ? » Grogna-t-il.


	6. Chapitre 6

**L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 6**

Clarke posa lentement son sac sur le sol, surprise par l'intensité des émotions sur le visage de Bellamy.

« Je suis restée chez une amie. » Dit-elle, ses yeux voyageant sur le pli profond entre ses sourcils.

« Tu - d'accord. » Il cligna des yeux. La tension ne quitta pas ses épaules, mais son visage se détendit légèrement.

« J'aurais dû t'envoyer un message. » Clarke retira sa veste. Un étrange mélange de culpabilité et d'indignation d'être ainsi interroger de sa propre entrée s'éleva dans son ventre. « Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un colocataire. » Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il ne le lui retourna pas.

« D'accord. J'ai fais du café. » Il tourna sur ses talons, laissant Clarke seule et confuse dans l'entée. Elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce elle fut accueillit par une tasse de café fumante.

« Oh. » Elle l'attrapa avec surprise. « Merci. » Alors qu'elle le but, elle s'adossa à la paillasse, regardant Bellamy fixer son bol de cornflakes. La tension dans ses épaules était assez pour lui indiquer son humeur : « Tu es énervé. » Observa-t-elle, sirotant son café. Il pivota la tête uste assez pour qu'elle puisse le voir rouler des yeux.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce que je me demandais. » Elle avança vers lui, détaillant son visage. Après environs une minute, il reposa son bol et la fixa.

« Je ne suis pas énervé. »

Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Maintenant tente de me redire ça sans me fusiller du regard. » Son mal de crâne commençait à s'amplifier, la gueule de bois s'était tût mais commençait finalement à se faire connaître.

« Je ne te - » il soupira. « C'est juste qu'il est tôt et que tu es agaçante. »

« _Je_ suis agaçante ? » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Tu es celui qui se la joue passive-agressive. J'ai découché et alors quoi ? Tu n'es pas ma mère. » Sa tasse était presque vide, Clarke se détourna de lui pour la remplir à nouveau. Elle put pratiquement entendre son indignation lorsqu'elle dit passive-agressive.

« Bon Dieu- J'étais _inquiet_ , Clarke. »

 _Maintenant_ , il semblait énervé. Et elle se sentait un peu mal.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. J'aurais du appeler ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un colocataire. »

C'était les meilleures excuses que Bellamy puisse obtenir, et il semblait le savoir.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû te sauter à la gorge comme ça. » Ses propres excuses semblaient foireuses et avaient du mal à franchir ses dents. « C'est juste un réflexe, tu sais, d'avoir vécu avec O pendant si longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas ton frère, et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton petit-ami, tu ne me dois rien du tout. »

Il avait raison, mais pour une quelconque raison cela ne la fit pas se sentir mieux. Clarke se rappela soudainement la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfuie la nuit dernière. Ce sentiment de complaisance, de contentement. Comme si elle était bien trop confortable avec sa présence ici. Et il allait partir.

« Non. » Dit-elle lentement. « En effet. Je vais prendre une douche. » Elle reposa sa tasse et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

L'eau fit disparaître ce sentiment étrange qui persistait parfois après s'être réveiller dans les draps de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cet autre sentiment, celui qui, peut-être pas pour la première fois, indiquait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour une mauvaise raison, celui-ci ne partait pas si facilement.

Elle ne se rappelait pas grand chose de la nuit dernière, pas après la quatrième tournée de shot. Elle se rappelait de Lexa assise à côté d'elle, et cette combinaison de long cheveux brun et de grands yeux bleus qui n'avaient rien en commun avec _lui_ , ce qui était une parfaite distraction. Mais ensuite il y avait eu de la tequila, énormément de tequila de ce que Clarke _pouvait_ se rappeler, et tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite était floue. Elle avait quelques fashs du après, peau douce et lèvres roses et des mots que Clarke espérait qu'elle non plus ne pensait pas. Et ça avait été distrayant, tant que ça avait duré.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Lexa ce matin, quelque chose qui disait à Clarke que la nuit dernière avait été plus qu'une distraction pour la brunette. Et ça, c'était troublant. Clarke n'avait jamais été une briseuse de cœur, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'utilisait pas les gens, elle n'en avait jamais eut besoin. Elle était plus prudente d'habitude.

 _Stupide_.

Et ensuite il y avait l'autre chose.

Clarke sortit de la douche, l'air froid la transperçant en un instant. Quand elle chercha sa serviette, ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid de l'étagère.

« Merde. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Bellamy ! »

Elle frissonna quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

« Clarke ? » Il semblait confus. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

« J'ai oublier que j'avais laver ma serviette. Tu peux aller me la chercher dans le sèche-linge ? »

Il faisait vraiment froid, et la chair de poule sur ses bras était si prononcé qu'elle en était presque tranchante. Mais Bellamy traîna des pieds, puis revint, et Clarke entrebaîlla la porte juste assez pour qu'il puisse y passer la serviette.

« Merci. » Elle referma la porte.

« Je suppose qu'il y a quelques avantages à avoir un colocataire, après tout. » Songea Bellamy. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Si je n'avais pas de _colocataire_ , j'aurais simplement pus aller chercher cette serviette moi-même. » Grommela-t-elle en réponse. Enroulant la serviette autour d'elle, elle ouvrit la porte. Bellamy était juste devant, et la façon dont ses yeux voyagèrent lentement sur son corps lui rappela la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché. » Releva-t-il, relevant son regard sur son visage. Elle le frappa légèrement sur le torse, laissant une empreinte mouillée sur son tee-shirt.

« Je peux m'habiller maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, le poussant de son chemin pour aller dans sa chambre. Son rire la suivit tout le long du chemin. Peut-être qu'avoir un colocataire n'était si mal, mais avoir un Bellamy commençait sérieusement à lui attirer des problèmes. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Blake.

.

« Salut. » Raven se leva quand Clarke entra dans le café. Clarke se dirigea jusqu'à la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Son amie arqua un sourcil. « Tout vas bien ? »

Clarke acquiesça, prenant un morceau du muffin de Raven et l'engouffrant dans sa bouche.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Hum. » Raven poussa son assiette vers elle et Clarke prit un autre morceau de son muffin. « Tu sais, je suis mécanicienne, pas psychiatre. »

« Ouai. » Admit Clarke. « Mais tu pense d'avantage comme un mec que toutes les femmes que je connais. »

Cela lui valut un sourire.

« Problèmes de mecs ? Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. »

C'était comme ça qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, après tout.

« Problèmes de mecs, problèmes de filles. Problèmes de Clarke. » S'amusa-t-elle. « Je vais avoir besoin de café, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Quand la réponse fut non, elle se leva et revint avec la plus grande tasse de café noir possible.

« Mon Dieu. » Raven détailla la tasse, puis elle, avec inquiétude. « Alors quoi, tu as demandé une cuve ? »

Clarke prit une longue gorgée, l'ignorant.

« Eh bien, il est trop tôt pour de l'alcool, donc. » Alors qu'elle but, Raven la regardait.

« Tu as la gueule de bois. » Observa-t-elle. Clarke soupira.

« Ouai. Je suis aller à Portside la nuit dernière. J'ai rencontrée une fille- »

« Tu es rentrée avec une fille. » Termina Raven pour elle, secouant la tête. « Tu es de bien meilleure humeur que ça d'habitude quand tu t'envoie en l'air. »

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je me sens comme une abruti. Je lui ai dis que je l'appelerais. »

« Ce que tu ne comptes pas faire, visiblement. »

« Ouai. » Soupira Clarke.

« Conséquence du problème de mec ? »

« Conséquence du problème de mec. »

« D'accord. » Raven termina ce qu'il restait de son muffin à la myrtille et rassit sur sa chaise. « Donc, qui est le garçon en question ? »

« Bellamy Blake. » Dit Clarke doucement. Devant elle, Raven se redressa d'un coup.

« Je suis désolé, pourrais-tu répété ça ? J'ai crus entendre Bellamy Blake. »

Clarke la foudroya du regard.

« Oh. Waho. » Raven siffla. « Donc si tu as un truc en cour avec le frère de O, pourquoi le coup d'un soir ? »

« Justement. Je n'ai rien en cour avec Bellamy. Il habite avec moi, mais c'est juste un service que je rend à Octavia. C'est strictement platonique. » Bien que la façon dont il l'avait regard tout à l'heure n'avait rien de platonique. Pourtant, cela ne voulait rien dire. Devant une femme sortant de la douche, principalement nue, tout homme aurait regardé.

« D'accord. » Raven semblait confuse. « Quelque chose m'échappe ? » Elle se pencha en avant.

« Je ne dis pas au gens que je vais les appeler. » Dit Clarke. Malgré le bruit embiant dans le café, le silence tomba entre les deux femmes.

« Oh. » Dit Raven. Ses yeux sombres se plissèrent.

« Ouai. » Approuva Clarke. « Oh. »

.

Clarke espérait un peu que Bellamy ne soit pas à la maison lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent. Peut-être était-il sortit avec Finn, ou Octavia, elle s'en moquait un peu.

Mais il était là, assit dans le fauteuil, des lunettes de lecture perchée au-dessus de sa constellation de tâches de rousseurs. Il cligna des yeux quand Clarke et Raven entrèrent, s'arrachant au vieux rapport qu'il lisait.

« Salut. » Clarke lui adressa un signe, retirant sa veste. Raven en fit de même, et elles tombèrent toutes deux sur le canapé. « C'est Bellamy. » Dit-elle à l'adresse de Raven.

« Eh bien. » Elle loucha sur lui. « Il est canon. » Clarke ne répondit pas, se contentant de rouler des yeux.

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Vous êtes bourré ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à l'horloge. Il était un peu plus de treize heure.

« Non. Juste un peu bizarre. » Lui dit Clarke. « Bellamy, voici Raven Reyes. Elle est ma mécanicienne. »

Raven lui adressa un drôle de petit signe. Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

« Ta... mécanicienne. » Répéta-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

« Je prend soin de cette magnifique machine que notre Clarke prend pour acquis. » Dit Raven, posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Bellamy en sembla ennuyé, ce qui pour une quelconque raison fit manquer un battement de cœur à Clarke.

« Ah. La Charger. » Il retira ses lunettes, et Clarke pensa qu'elles lui manquaient. C'était un look qui lui allait bien, tout lui allait bien.

« Mmmh. »

Raven traîna dans les parages pendant environ une heure, puis trouve une excuse à propos d'un client qui l'attendait. Alors qu'elle partait, elle se rapprocha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Clarke.

« Meuf, tu es _tellement_ dans la merde. »

Clarke la regarda partir, soupirant.

« Ouai, » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je sais. »

.

Aussitôt que la porte d'entrée se referma, Bellamy se leva, s'installant dans le canapé à ses côtés.

« Corriges-moi si je me trompes, mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta mécanicienne était la fille avec qui- »

« Finn m'avait trompée ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Euh, ouai. » Ses yeux se relevèrent pour rencontrer les siens, curieux.

« Ouai. C'est elle. »

Bellamy passa ses mains sur son visage, semblant fatiguée d'un coup.

« Vous semblez copines. » Releva-t-il.

« Eh bien, » Elle plaça ses pieds sur la table de la même façon que Raven l'avait fait mais Bellamy ne le remarqua même pas cette fois. « On est amies. »

« C'est un peu bizarre. »

« Probablement. » Concéda-t-elle.

Et simplement comme ça, c'était de retour, ce sentiment d'être à la maison et Clarke n'avait pas réalisée que cela lui manquait jusqu'à ce que cela se présente sous la forme du frère de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas encore s'enfuir, alors Clarke pressa ses pouces sur ses paupières fermées et regarda les petites tâches noir se former quand elle les rouvrit.

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit Bellamy bouger à côté d'elle puis le bruissement de pages. Elle se retourna pour le regarder attraper ce qu'il lisait tout à l'heure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il ne releva pas les yeux quand il répondit.

« Juste quelques notes du journal de Archer Collins. J'ai déjà couvert la plupart de ses travaux les plus connus, mais il y a quelques trucs personnel qui pourrait servir. » Il portait à nouveau ses lunettes.

« Comment ça se passe avec Finn ? » Elle ne voulait pas réellement savoir, mais elle avait besoin d'avoir une idée du temps qu'il passerait encore ici. Elle pourrait peut-être encore gérer les choses quelques semaines. Plus longtemps que cela ? Elle pourrait bien avoir de gros problèmes.

« Euh. » Cette fois, il releva les yeux. « Bien, je suppose. C'est un con mais il est plutôt arrangeant avec tout ça. » Il montra la table, qui était couverte de papiers et de carnets de notes.

« Bien. » Clarke attrapa un papier devant elle, ce qui ressemblait à un plan. Raven aurait put donner plus de sens à ce truc qu'elle. « A l'époque où l'on était ensemble, je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi il accordait tant d'importance à son arbre généalogique. Ils ont accumulés les squelettes au fil des ans. »

Quand elle releva les yeux elle vit que Bellamy la fixait.

« Combien de temps ça a duré ? » Sa voix était basse, sur le ton de la badinerie mais... non. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Il ne te l'a pas dis ? » Demanda-t-elle. Bellamy ricana sombrement.

« Il n'est pas assez con pour parler de votre relation devant moi. Il pense qu'on est ensemble, tu te rappelle ? »

« Oh. » Clarke cligna des yeux. « Exact. On, euh, on sortait ensemble depuis deux ans quand il m'a fais sa demande. Et on était fiancé depuis presque un an quand j'ai appris pour Raven. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

« Longues fiançailles ? »

Clarke tira sur un fil de son jean.

« Pas vraiment. On a rompu deux semaines avant le mariage. Ma mère était _furieuse_ , on a perdu la plupart de nos cautions. Elle me les as fait payer. » Se rappela Clarke, ses lèvres formant un sourire amer.

« Elle a _quoi_? » Il la dévisagea. « Ton fiancé te trompe et elle te fait payer pour le mariage ? » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Elle ne savais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais dis pourquoi j'avais tout annulé. » C'était dur à expliquer, parfois, le genre de distance qui s'était installer entre elles depuis la mort de son père. C'était comme s'il était le pont entre les deux femmes de sa vie et, après sa mort, il y avait un océan entre elles que Clarke ne pourrait plus jamais franchir.

S'attendant à de la pitié, elle releva les yeux sur Bellamy. Ses lunettes avaient glissés et se retrouvait presque au bout de son nez. Mais son expression était simplement pensive.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. « Pour ton père. »

Clarke le fixa. Avait-elle pensée à voix haute ?

« Je... Merci. Je pense, en réalité, que tu comprends plus que bien. » Songea-t-elle. « Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que ce que tu as fais pour Octavia est incroyable. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment alors qu'il se contentait de la regarder, ses yeux bruns étaient si intenses que Clarke les trouva à la fois chaleureux et incroyablement vulnérables.

« Ça vaut quelque chose. » Dit-il finalement. « Merci. Je dirais que tu te serais bien entendu avec ma mère mais je... Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'elle quand elle était sobre. »

Clarke retint une grimace. Elle avait peut-être perdue son père, et une part de sa mère, mais au moins elle avait toujours put compter sur eux pour prendre soin d'elle. Octavia était tellement obstinément résistante que Clarke oubliait parfois que son amie avait eut une vie totalement différente. Mais Bellamy avait vécu leur enfance autrement que sa sœur, cela le faisait paraître plus âgé, plus sombre.

« Et mon père... » Il soupira. Clarke se redressa dans son siège.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui étais ton père ? » Elle ne voulait pas le forcer, mais c'était l'histoire qu'Octavia lui avait toujours raconté.

« Euh, » il sembla mal à l'aise. « ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je l'ai connu, il était dans les parages quand j'étais très jeune, enfin par intermittence. Il est partit quand ma mère est tombé enceinte, revenu avant que O ne naisse. Il est partit pour de bon quand Octavia avait trois ans. »

« Oh. » Clarke tenta de faire le lien avec ce que son amie lui avait dit, et quand les pièces s'assemblèrent, ses yeux s'élargirent. « _Oh_. Octavia ne sait pas tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête puis soupira.

« Techniquement on est demi-frère et demi-sœur, ça elle le sait. Et je ne sais pas qui son père est, il... »

C'était un client. Bellamy n'avait pas besoin de le dire.

« Octavia ne sait pas ça non plus. » Supposa Clarke. « Elle pense que votre mère n'a pas commencé à... avant qu'elle ne soit née. »

Bellamy reposa le livre, fixant ses genoux. Clarke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir demandé.

« Bellamy... » Elle voulait lui dire qu'il devait dire la vérité à sa sœur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il le savait déjà. « Tu as peur qu'elle ne puisse pas encaisser. Tu as peur qu'elle ne replonge. » Réalisa Clarke. Son visage se crispa, la tristesse inonda ses yeux.

« C'est un peu chiant. » Soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton truc de télépathie. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé. »

Le silence fut différent cette fois. Quelque chose avait changé. Amis semblait n'être qu'un mot face à ce qu'ils étaient devenu avec tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle, mais ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je pense que tu as tords. Octavia est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Et je commence à penser qu'elle tient ça de toi. » Clarke lui donna un coup avec son épaule.

« Elle me détesterait pour ne pas lui avoir dit. »

Clarke ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Elle finira bien par l'apprendre, Bellamy. De tel secrets sont impossible à garder, crois-moi. Et elle ne t'en détestera que d'avantage si elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle repensa au soir où Thelonious Jaha était venu dîner, laissant échapper que la crise cardiaque de son père n'avait pas été un accident. C'était un secret que sa mère avait garder pendant deux ans, et cela n'avait servit qu'à approfondir le ravin entre elles.

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu ne peux pas dire un truc pareille à une enfant, et plus elle grandit plus ça devient compliqué. J'attendais le bon moment. » Sa voix était étouffé par ses mains.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il en existe un. » Clarke caressa sa nuque. « Mais maintenant que tu me l'as dis, tu dois lui dire à elle. »

Il releva finalement la tête et lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

« Tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout, Bellamy. » Dit-elle doucement. « Si c'était qui que ce soit d'autre, je te dirais de ne pas lui dire. Mais Octavia... elle aimerait savoir. Aussi dur que ce soit, elle veut simplement la vérité. Toujours. »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, elle le voyait bien.

Clarke jeta un regard à l'horloge, il était déjà seize heure passé. Elle était supposé retrouver Anya à la galerie dans moins d'une demi-heure. Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

« Je dois y aller. O ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, peut-être que maintenant est le bon moment pour lui parler. Avant que tu t'en dissuade. » Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens. Il se pinça les lèvres. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix basse. Clarke l'ignora.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Je vais répondre à vos reviews de façon générale :

Tout d'abord MERCI, vous en laissez à chaque fois et c'est vraiment SUPER.

Ensuite, je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis que la _traductrice_ , l'écrivain (ou écrivaine, en réalité) est _**shippershape**_ que je remercie profondément de me laisser traduire ses fictions, c'est toujours un réel plaisir.

Et pour finir, pardonnez-moi, comme l'on fait remarquer certain d'entre vous, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à publier la suite, puis j'en ai publié plein d'un coup... Ce n'est absolument pas de la faute de l'auteur (qui elle en est au dixième, précisons-le) mais de la mienne. En effet, depuis début novembre je jongle avec deux boulots, mes études et je suis actuellement en pleine révision pour passer tout un tas de concours dans l'espoir de changer de voie donc... le temps me manquait. Ou du moins, je ne jonglais pas parfaitement avec tout cela pour me laisser un peu de temps pour moi et mes hobbies (tel que la traduction). Enfin bref, si vous en avez eut plusieurs d'un coup c'est que j'ai été en arrêt maladie pendant trois jours et donc j'avais du temps à tuer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je traduis un peu chaque jour, j'ai trouvée le rythme donc les publications ne s'arrêteront pas. Un chapitre met quand même du temps à être traduit puisque l'auteur nous en pond de dix pages world (caractère 10) chacun, c'est de sacré gros chapitre lol, donc continuer à être indulgent s'il vous plaît !

 _Enfin bref_ , merci d'être encore là malgré mon retard, merci de votre soutiens, merci pour vos review et surtout : merci pour l'auteur. Cela la touche énormément, je tiens vraiment à ce que vous le sachiez.

Voilà, je vais vous laissez _dévorer_ ce chapitre et je me met de suite à la traduction du suivant !

Bonne lecture, je vous fais des _bisous_ et vous dis à _bientôt_.

* * *

 **L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

« Que veux-tu dire par c'est vendu ? » Clarke dévisagea la femme qui lui faisait face.

« Je veux dire qu'un client est entré, l'a vu et a demandé à l'acheter. » Murmura Anya, souriant légèrement.

« Mais cette peinture n'est là que depuis deux jours ! » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Eh bien, » Soupira Anya, « clairement, on l'a sous-évalué. Je suppose que tu pourrais vendre la prochaine le double, peut-être plus. En as-tu d'autres de terminés ? »

Clarke se contenta de la fixer. Deux jours auparavant, elle lui avait apporté la peinture de Kitsilano, sans de réelles expectations. Si la pièces _réussissait_ à se vendre, elle s'était attendu à ce que cela prenne des semaines, voir des mois. Et une fois qu'elle avait découvert le prix auquel Anya voulait la vendre, elle n'avait plus eut aucun espoir de la vendre.

« Je... » Elle tenta de former une phrase cohérente. « J'en ai deux plus petites et une de la même taille. Je peux les apporter demain si tu veux y jeter un œil. »

Anya approuva.

« Parfait. Mais pas demain. Je dois les étudier pour savoir à quel prix les vendre. Réunis tes toiles et ramène-les moi aujourd'hui, et j'aurais ton argent. » Elle haussa un sourcil. »

« Euh, bien sûr. » Dit Clarke, clignant des yeux. Tout ça semblait irréel. C'était presque inimaginable pour un artiste amateur de vendre une de ses œuvres pour plus de mille dollars. Et voilà que sa première peinture partait pour la jolie somme de 15,000 dollars. Elle se retourna pour partir, toujours un peu sonnée.

« Oh, et Clarke ? » L'arrêta la voix d'Anya. Clarke se retourna. « Ne sois pas si surprise. Tu es incroyablement talentueuse. »

La plus grande des deux femmes lui adresse un sourire complice, puis s'éloigna pour s'approcher un petit groupe de clients. Clarke fit le chemin jusqu'à chez elle avec la tête dans les nuages.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement, elle était partit depuis un peu moins d'une heure. La moto d'Octavia était garée devant le bâtiment, et pendant un moment Clarke se demanda si elle ne devait pas laissé le frère et la sœur seuls. Mais elle avait promit à Anya de lui rapporter quelques pièces et la galerie fermait à six heures, alors elle monta les escaliers, un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'interrompre une crisse massive de la famille Blake.

Le couloir devant sa porte était étonnement silencieux, et Clarke croisa les doigts pour que ce soit un signe de bon augure. Elle ouvrit bruyamment la porte, s'annonçant.

« Salut, c'est moi. » Déclara-t-elle. Pas de réponse.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle avança dans le salon et trouva Octavia allongée sur le sol, tenant un magasine dans les airs, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oh. » Elle releva les yeux à l'entente du son des talons de Clarke sur le parquet. « Salut. »

« Salut. » Clarke regarda autour d'elle mais aucun signe de Bellamy. « Où est ton frère ? »

« Il est sortit. » Dit Octavia. Elle était dans son état normale, égale à elle-même, les yeux brillants et vifs, les lèvres incurvés d'une manière qui parvient à la fois à être séduisante tout en dévoilant légèrement ses dents. Elle était magnifique mais dangereuse, et Clarke avait toujours eut pitié des hommes qui étaient trop obnubilés par son sex-appeal pour remarquer les signes avertisseurs d'un danger imminent. Mais bon, généralement ils méritaient ce qu'il leurs arrivaient.

Mais Clarke s'était attendu à des larmes, ou du moins à de la colère, et tout ce qu'elle voyait était un peu plus d'énergie.

« D'accord. » Clarke s'assit sur le sol à côté de son amie. « Vous avez parlé tous les deux ? »

Octavia acquiesça. Ses yeux étudièrent Clarke.

« Tu savais. » Ce n'était pas une accusation, mais ce n'était pas non plus une question.

« Depuis, » Clarke jeta un œil à l'heure sur son téléphone, « environs une heure. » Admit-elle. Octavia posa le magasine à côté d'elle et s'assit.

« Ok. »

« Tu semble... aller bien. » Observa Clarke.

Levant ses mains en l'air, la brunette sourit.

« Je vais toujours bien. »

« Tu as toujours pensé que ton père était un John. » _(NDLT : John Doe, inconnu quelconque)_ Releva Clarke. « Tu ne devrais probablement pas aller bien. » Pendant un instant, son amie se demanda si son amie n'avait pas l'un de ces silencieux breakdown qui semblaient toujours tellement normale jusqu'à ce que cela se termine par du verre brisé.

« Non. » Soupira Octavia. « Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Cela eut pour effet de stopper les roues qui tournaient dans le cerveau de Clarke.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne viens pas juste de l'apprendre. Je le sais depuis que j'ai, genre, neuf ans. »

Clarke la dévisagea.

« Et tu n'en as jamais parlé à ton frère ? » Demanda-t-elle. Octavia fit la moue. « Vous avez de sérieux problèmes de communications tous les deux, tu le sais ça ? »

« Il ne voulait manifestement pas que je le sache. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je le savais. De toute façon, ma mère a tout déballé avant de mourir, non pas que ce fut une surprise. »

Pour une fois, Clarke ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Je ne savais pas pour le père de Bell, en revanche. » La voix d'Octavia s'adoucit. « C'est... Je suppose que c'était juste quelque chose qu'on avait toujours eut en commun. On ne connaissait pas nos pères, c'était comme si on n'en avait aucun. Donc je pouvais me persuader qu'ils n'existaient pas et que, par conséquent, on était de vrais frère et sœur, tu comprends ? »

Clarke ne le savait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun frère ou sœur. Mais elle comprenait.

« Oh, le lien qui vous unit vous deux est bien plus fort que celui qui unit des enfants de mêmes parents. Vous êtes de vrais frère et sœur, crois-moi. » Elle se rapprocha pour poser ses mains sur celles de son amie. Puis elle se rappela d'Anya. « Merde ! » Elle sauta sur ses pieds. « Je dois absolument aller quelque part avant que ça ne ferme. Tu peux rester là, on en reparle quand je reviens. » Octavia haussa les épaules et ramassa le magasine qu'elle avait précédemment abandonné.

Se maudissant pour avoir laisser ça arriver deux fois en une journée, Clarke sortit les toiles qu'elle voulait du placard, les emballants à la hâte avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

« Octavia ! » Appela-t-elle, alors qu'elle se cognait au mur pour la seconde fois. « Peux-tu ouvrir la porte pour moi ? »

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'amas de papier brun dans ses bras, mais elle entendit le bruit de pas sur le sol s'approcher d'elle, puis le click de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« Tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça à ton retour. » Lui dit Octavia, lui tenant la porte ouverte.

« Bien sûr. » Approuva Clarke, en manquant de trébucher sur le seuil. Ce n'était pas que les peintures étaient lourdes, mais elle était maladroite et ses bras étaient tendus au maximum pour les encercler.

Alors les avoir attachés avec la ceinture de sécurité sur le siège arrière, elle retourna à la galerie, jurant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour y arriver. Anya l'attendait probablement, mais ce ne serait pas très professionnel de sa part d'être en retard, et Clarke ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre.

Elle se précipita, embarquant la première peinture avec elle alors que le dernier client sortait.

« Eh. » Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'Anya la repéra de derrière son bureau.

« Eh. »

Clarke posa sa peinture sur le bureau. Anya tira sur les cordes qui tenait le papier autour de la toile, avant de retirer précautionneusement la toile de son emballage. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en la découvrant.

« C'est l'une des deux pièces plus petites ? » Demanda-t-elle, inspectant les minuscules coups de pinceaux composant les arbres.

« Ouai. » Approuva Clarke. « J'en ai deux autres dans la voiture, une comme celle-ci et l'autre de la même taille que la première. »

« Parfait. » Anya la reposa avec une expression indéchiffrable. « J'aimerais les voir, si cela ne te dérange pas. » Elle sortit une enveloppe de sous le bureau et la lui tendit. « Et voilà ton paiement pour celle qui a été vendu. »

Clarke attrapa l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle lut le nombre inscrit sur le chèque.

« Tu n'as pris que 20% de commission. » Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle le lisait à nouveau, calculant. C'était déraisonnablement bas pour une telle galerie.

« On ne prend que la moitié de notre commission habituel sur toutes les premières œuvres de nos artistes. » Expliqua Anya.

« Ah. » Elle comprenait mieux à présent. « Très bien, je vais aller chercher les autres. » Dit Clarke, fourrant l'enveloppe dans sa poche de veste. C'était étrange de porter 12,000 dollars sur sois et que ce soit si léger.

Anya inspecta les deux autres pièces avec la même mine indéchiffrable que pour la première. Les mains de Clarke devinrent moites. Elle avait abandonner un job pour lequel la plupart des étudiants en médecine tuerait, pour ça, et elle s'en rendit pleinement compte à ce moment précis. La peinture qu'elle avait vendu était l'une de ses favorites, et si les autres n'étaient pas aussi bonnes ? Et si aucune d'elles ne se vendaient ? Elle n'avait jamais peint dans le but que ça plaise aux autres, elle l'avait toujours fait pour elle-même.

Après quelques minutes où Anya fixa en silence les trois peintures disposées devant elle, Clarke ne peux plus le supporter.

« Je vais faire une crise de panique. » Marmonna-t-elle, et Anya tourna son regard vif sur elle.

« On va toutes les vendres. » Dit-elle. Elle fut de nouveau hébété, accompagné d'une impression de déjà vu.

« Euh, » Incapable de penser ou de dire quoi que ce soit, Clarke se contenta de répondre un simple : « Parfait. »

« Ces deux-là. » Anya désigna les deux plus petites toiles, deux paysages de campagne où Clarke avait l'habitude de se rendre avec son père, une rivière traversant une forêt, le Mont Baker traversant le ciel. Ça la fit sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder toutes ses toiles. « C'est un duo ? »

Clarke pencha la tête, l'une avait été faîte au lever du soleil, le ciel était teinté d'orange et le soleil pas totalement levé. L'autre à la tombée de la nuit, un feu dansait en premier plan et le crépuscule tombait sur les arbres. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je pense qu'elles sont individuelles. »

« Parfait. Elles ont plus de valeur ainsi, de toute façon. »

Clarke lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Si je me risque à demander une estimation de prix, suis-je sujette à une crise cardiaque ? » Demanda-t-elle. Anya sourit.

« Tu es la seule artiste avec laquelle je travaille qui semble choquée de la valeur de ses propres peintures. » S'amusa-t-elle. « Bien que je ne suis pas sûr que cela en dise plus sur ton talent ou ta modestie. »

C'était un compliment, certainement, mais cela rendait Clarke nerveuse. Comme elle ne dit rien d'autre, Anya soupira.

« On pourra baiser les prix si elles ne se vendent pas, mais... »

« Anya. » La prévint Clarke.

« Je dirais 20 pour celles-ci. » Elle désigna les deux paysages de campagne.

« 20,000 ? » S'étouffa Clarke.

« Chacune. »

C'en fut assez pour lui faire tourner la tête, mais Anya regardait déjà la troisième peinture, fronçant les -ci était composé d'eau, quelque chose qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était sur un bateau sur un lac et l'avait principalement fait de mémoire. Cela montrait le littoral, la surface rugueuse de la roche se détachant du vert de l'eau, les arbres surplombant la terre, un vert plus sombre pour les vagues. C'était ce à quoi l'eau ressemblait lorsque le ciel se couvrait, sombre et profond et toujours saturé de couleur. Vous pouviez voir la surface opaque de l'eau, parsemé de tâches blanches, mais c'était toujours calme, d'une certaine façon.

« Celui-ci sera tablé à trente. » Décida Anya. Fidèle à ses précédents mots, c'était bien deux fois le prix de la première peinture qui venait d'être vendu. Clarke se sentait prise de vertige.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle faiblement. Anya la regarda à nouveau et secoua la tête.

« Je sais que ça semble beaucoup. Et c'est le cas, en effet. On ne vend pas souvent des pièces de nouveaux artistes aussi cher. Mais ton travail est unique, Clarke. Et même pour ta première peinture, elle a suscité beaucoup d'intérêt. Si tu continue de m'emmener des pièces comme celles-ci... » Anya désigna celles devant elle. « Celles-ci se vendront uniquement grâce à leurs beautés, mais une fois que ton nom sera reconnu, leur valeur ne feront que s'accroître. »

C'était énorme. Trop, peut-être. Anya semblait s'en rendre compte.

« Merci. » Murmura Clarke. « Ça a été... une grosse journée pour moi. J'ai quitté mon job. » Admit-elle. Anya soupira.

« Je sais qu'on dit qu'il ne faut _pas_ quitté son job mais... dans ton cas je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision. »

Clarke sourit.

« Je devrais y aller. Je te les laisse. »

Anya acquiesça.

« Bonne soirée, Clarke. »

« Bonne soirée. »

.

Quand Clarke rentra finalement à la maison, Bellamy était revenu. Elle le sut à l'instant où elle ouvrit la porte et que l'odeur de friture envahissait ses narines. La moto d'Octavia était toujours devant le bâtiment, alors elle supposait que la famille Blake au total était dans les parages.

« Clarke ! » Appela Octavia avant que Clarke n'est le temps ne serait-ce que d'enlever ses chaussures. « Bell me demandait justement où tu étais partie. Quelque chose à propos d'une disparition imprévue la nuit dernière ? »

Clarke grinça des dents.

« J'avais quelques trucs pour le boulot à faire. »

Octavia leva les sourcils :

« Quel boulot ? »

Clarke retira ses chaussures, suivant l'odeur jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Ça sent bon. » Murmura-t-elle, ignorant Octavia. Bellamy releva les yeux et sourit.

« Comment vas-tu faire quand je partirais ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas reprendre tes vieilles habitudes et ne manger que des plats à emporter à chaque repas. Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé, tu es docteur. » Il marqua une pause. « Enfin, en quelque sorte. »

Clarke lui tira la langue, sortant une bière du frigo. Octavia s'était apparemment déjà sortit une bouteille de vin, et Bellamy avait ce qu'il ressemblait à Whisky coca posé sur le comptoir à coté de lui.

Soudain, ses mots la frappèrent. Partir. Elle oubliait à chaque fois que c'était quelque chose d'inévitable. Il n'était là que depuis deux semaines, mais il était déjà devenu comme une routine pour elle. Il avait raison, c'était dure de s'imaginer revenir à la vie qu'elle menait avant lui. Elle n'avait même plus son travail qui lui prenait soixante heures par semaine, être appelé à n'importe quelle heure. Depuis qu'elle avait démissionner, la plupart de son temps elle le passait avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda pensivement, le regard curieux, puis reporta son attention aux champignons qu'il découpait.

« Alors vas-tu me dire où tu étais aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Octavia, s'asseyant sur le bar à côté d'elle. Clarke n'était pas sûre d'être prête à tout partager, Bellamy ne savait toujours pas pour ses peintures.

« Eh bien, » Elle se tourna vers Octavia, « étant donné que je suis officiellement au chômage, j'ai décider de vendre quelques trucs. J'ai besoin d'argent. » Son amie percuta, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'intérêt.

« Et ? »

« Et je pense que je vais vous inviter à boire quelques verres après dîner. » Sourit Clarke. Octavia l'imita.

« C'est géniale ! » Octavia tapa dans ses mains, puis réalisa que son frère les dévisageait avec curiosité. Maîtrisant son enthousiasme, elle se retourna vers Clarke. « On devrait aller à Portside. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité et c'est soirée années 80. »

« Bien sûr. » Clarke prit une longue gorgée de bière. La réalité de sa situation actuelle, de sa journée, commençait lentement à lui revenir. Après plusieurs minutes rythmés de disputes fraternelles, Octavia sembla se rendre compte à quel point Clarke était silencieuse.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la brunette, interrompant sa conversation avec Bellamy. Son grand frère se tourna pour observer Clarke, confus.

« Je suis, euh... » Clarke haussa les épaules, sa bouche s'asséchant. « Je pensais juste que j'allais prendre un pull. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, sonnée.

Quand elle se tourna pour sortir un gilet de son placard, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'Octavia l'avait suivie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Les bras de son amie étaient croisées, son visage emplit d'inquiétude. Pas certaine de comment le dire, Clarke se contenta de chercher dans la poche de la veste pour en sortir l'enveloppe et la tendit à Octavia.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, Octavia ouvrant l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir le chèque. Et ensuite, elle s'arrêta de respirer, de la même façon que Clarke l'avait fait elle en était sûre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle secoua le chèque dans les airs, presque violemment. « Où as-tu eus ça, bon sang ? »

Clarke cligna des yeux.

« La galerie. » Elle s'était attendue à de la surprise, c'est sûre, et peut-être un peu de scepticisme, mais Octavia avait un ton accusateur qui la déstabilisait.

« La... ta peinture ? Ta peinture s'est vendue pour douze mille dollars ? »

Clarke savait que son amie ne voulait pas se montrer insultante, alors elle laissa de côté son air d'absolu incrédulité.

« Quinze, en réalité. Mais la galerie prend une commission, donc... Je n'arrive pas non plus à y croire. Octavia... » Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspens, son visage se décomposant. Ses mains avancèrent d'elles-mêmes pour se poser sur les épaules d'Octavia.

« Putain de merde. » La plus jeune des Blake la fixa. « PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Pendant un moment le seul son dans la pièce fut leurs respirations et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Bellamy débarqua, son couteau de cuisine en main, les yeux grands ouverts d'inquiétude. Les filles le dévisagèrent.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il, réalisant lentement qu'il avait probablement surréagit. Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

« On va bien. On meurt de faim, mais tu sais, ça va. » Dit-elle, plissant les yeux dans sa direction. Il soupira. Clarke n'était pas sûre de comprendre le fonctionnement de leur relation. Ses yeux dévièrent en direction du chèque entres les mains d'Octavia, mais ne s'y attarda pas assez longtemps pour en lire le montant.

« Euh, d'accord. » Il sortit de la pièce. « Désolé. »

Quand il fut partit, Octavia se tourna vers Clarke.

« Vas-tu lui en parler ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je veux dire... au début, quand il est arrivé je ne voulais pas lui en parler parce que de toute façon il n'allait pas s'attarder dans les parages. Mais maintenant... je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je le ferais à un moment. » Elle considéra qu'elle n'avait aucune _bonne_ raison de ne pas lui dire, particulièrement maintenant qu'elle vendait ses œuvres, mais pour une quelconque raison elle hésitait toujours. Octavia fronça les sourcils, puis décida visiblement de laisser tomber.

« D'accord, eh bien, je suis désolé d'avoir flippé. » Les joues d'Octavia rougit. « Dans mon enfance... il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'obtenir un pareil chèque. J'ai oublié que c'était différent pour toi. »

Clarke oubliait parfois qu'elles n'avaient pas eut le même genre d'enfance, elle aussi. Et elle savait exactement de ce que son amie avait eut en tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais probablement réagit de la même façon. C'était un peu le cas, en réalité, à la galerie. » Songea-t-elle. Octavia jeta un nouveau regard au chèque.

« D'accord, eh bien, tu paie définitivement ta tournée ce soir. » Murmura-t-elle, un sourire grandissant sur son visage. « Tu sais, je suis une _grande_ fan de Patron. Je serais même partant pour du Platinum ce soir. »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Je ne boirais plus jamais de tequila avec toi. Et de plus, tu réalise que ton frère sera là ? Il va commencer à croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Octavia haussa les épaules, puis se frappe le front.

« Oh mon Dieu. J'ai totalement oublié de te le dire. Samedi c'est l'anniversaire de Bell. »

« Le 11 octobre. Exact. Merde, je n'ai rien acheté. » Clarke avait un peu lâchée prise depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Octavia, mais la partie d'elle qui continuait à détester de ne pas être prête pour quoi que ce soit faisait naître une poussée d'angoisse.

Si Octavia fut suspicieuse en apprenant que Clarke savait déjà quand était l'anniversaire de son frère, elle n'en dit rien.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de le faire, vraiment. Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines, et d'après ce que je sais, tu lui fais déjà une fleure pour le loyer. »

C'était une porte de sortie, mais Clarke découvrit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin d'une.

« Mmh. Je trouverais bien un truc. Vous allez faire quelque chose ? » Elle se demanda combien d'anniversaires le frère et la sœur avaient put, en réalité, passer ensemble. Pour une quelconque raison, elle pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas eut beaucoup.

Ils semblaient proche, plus proche que les autres frères et sœurs que Clarke connaissait, mais l y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ils profitaient de chaque seconde passée ensemble. Comme si ils savaient qu'ils ne se verraient pas avant un long moment. On dirait que Bellamy s'en sortait bien, financièrement, mais ce ne devait pas être facile de faire souvent les allées-retours en avion pour venir la voir, même pour un écrivain. Octavia n'avait pas les moyens de le faire, son métier de coach personnel finançait tout juste son loyer, mais cela ne lui permettait pas d'épargner. Clarke nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'un billet d'avion pour Toronto serait un super cadeau pour le prochain anniversaire de sa copine.

« J'avais pensée organiser une fête à mon appartement, c'est plutôt petit, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'amis dans le coin à inviter. » Dit Octavia, ramenant Clarke à la réalité.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais... tu pourrais le faire ici. Ce serait une surprise. » Offrit Clarke. Son appartement était bien plus grand que celui d'Octavia. « Et je pense que je pourrais t'aider avec la liste d'inviter. »

Son amie sembla surprise.

« Ce serait génial, vraiment. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

Elles parlèrent des détails tellement longtemps que Bellamy revint frapper à la porte pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt. À ce moment-là, la plupart du plan était établi. Octavia emmènerait Bellamy dîner dehors, pour qu'il pense que c'est ça sa soirée d'anniversaire. Elle l'emmènerait à Hawksworth, un restaurant qui était connu pour être toujours blindé le samedi soir. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient partis assez longtemps pour que Clarke puisse tout organiser et pour que tout le monde soit là. Ce n'était pas infaillible, mais comme le disait Octavia, il ne s'attendait pas à tant.

« Est-ce que c'est de la courgette ? » Clarke pointa un truc vert dans son assiette. Bellamy y jeta un œil.

« Ouai. »

Elle poussa le morceau, et plusieurs autres, sur le côté de son assiette, mal à l'aise sous le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle. Elle sourit d'excuse.

« Désolé. Je ne veux pas paraître ingrate, je suis juste allergique. »

Les sourcils de Bellamy se levèrent.

« Merde. Je suis désolé. » Il jeta un œil à la table, où les seules trucs valides étaient dans un grand wok et la moitié d'une baguette. « Je ne savais pas. Je peux te faire un steak vite fait. »

Clarke regarda la façon dont les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent de déception. Mais il semblait plus déçu de lui-même qu'autre chose. Elle plaça une carotte dans sa bouche.

« Bellamy, c'est très bien. Je ne suis pas si allergique que ça, je ne peux juste pas en manger en grande quantité. »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Clarke prit une grande quantité de la mixture sur sa fourchette et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, à peine capable de refermer sa bouche dessus.

« Mmmh. » Fit-elle, mâchant, et Octavia ricana à ses côtés. Bellamy soupira. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un moment, ses narines frémirent alors qu'il lui sourit, ces petites tâches de rousseurs tout autour. Quelques _semaines_. C'était la période depuis laquelle elle le connaissait. Mais il était là, parfaitement à l'aise dans son appartement comme si c'était le sien, et bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas y penser, elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'elle ferait quand il sera partit.

Alors elle se força à lui rendre son sourire, et jeta l'un de ses morceaux de courgette à Octavia lorsqu'elle découvrit que sa bière s'était magiquement vidée alors qu'elle n'en avait but qu'une gorgée.

.

Portside était blindé, parce qu'un vendredi soir était un vendredi soir et qu'en plus c'était une soirée année 80 au bar. Bellamy se contenta de s'asseoir, perplexe, lorsqu'une fausse Madonna - un travesti - posa des shots de tequila devant eux.

« Arrête de la fixer. » Clarke le bouscula. Il secoua la tête, comme ses petits chiens qu'on trouve sur la plage arrière des voitures.

« Sa barbe ne s'accorde pas avec son soutiens-gorge. » Releva Bellamy, faisant glisser un des shots en direction de Clarke qui roula des yeux.

« Rien n'irait avec ce soutien-gorge. » L'informa-t-elle. Elle leva son shot, rapidement imité par les deux Blake. « Buvons au fait que je ne suis pas ruiné, bien que je ne devienne pas médecin. » Dit-elle.

« Ici, ici. » Octavia fit tinter leurs verres, et Bellamy, qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils célébraient, fit un mouvement confus de la tête.

Clarke reposa son shot, puis commanda une seconde tournée. Bellamy fixait son verre. Sa sœur le bouscula.

« Bell ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il releva les yeux sur Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on boit, en fait ? » Demanda-t-il. Clarke se tourna vers Octavia, qui avait commandé la première tournée.

« Du Patron Platinum. » Répondit la petite brunette, penchant la tête curieusement. « Pourquoi ? »

Il en resta sans voix une seconde.

« Pourquoi buvons-nous une tequila à 250 dollars ? »

« On célèbre. » Rappela Clarke. « J'ai eu une rentrée d'argent aujourd'hui, et je pense que je m'en sors bien malgré le fait que je suis au chômage, donc... » Elle haussa les épaules. « Une tequila hors de prix. »

Octavia les regardait d'un regard prudent. Clarke aurait put simplement lui dire la vérité, mais quand elle avait ouvert la bouche, c'était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

Il ne la poussa pas plus loin, et ils burent deux tournées de plus avant que Octavia ne décide qu'elle voulait danser.

La musique était tout à fait dans l'ambiance années 80 et vous faisait instantanément oublier que des gens vous regardait. Clarke se laissa emporté, ainsi qu'Octavia, et elles furent bientôt entourées par deux garçons. Quand Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où était Bellamy, cela faisait presque quarante-cinq minutes. Elle repoussa le garçon dont les mains sur ses hanches descendaient un _peu_ , et scanna la foule. Ses cheveux collaient dans sa nuque, et elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son visage devenir rose à cause de la combinaison de la chaleur et de l'alcool. Après un moment elle le repéra, accoudé au bar, parlant avec une blonde que Clarke ne reconnaissait pas.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers eux, Clarke se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas être interrompu. Mais il l'avait déjà repéré, et ce serait étrange qu'elle change soudainement de direction. Soudain à court de souffle, elle rompit la distance qui la séparait d'eux et adressa un signe à la fille.

« Salut. » Elle sourit, malgré qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. La fille lui rendit son sourire, le sien semblant un peu plus vrai que celui de Clarke.

« Voici Monroe. » Bellamy désigna la blonde d'un mouvement de tête. « On travaillait pour le même magasine dans le temps. » Clarke ne savait pas ça, que Bellamy avait travaillé pour un magasine. Elle l'imagina avec l'un de ses chapeaux en feutre brun, criant sur du personnel. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent.

« Je suis Clarke, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. » Elle leva sa main, qui était un peu poisseuse de sueur, mais Monroe ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Puis Clarke remarqua à quel point ils se tenaient proche l'un de l'autre, et quelque chose dans son estomac se tordit déplaisamment. Bellamy se pencha derrière Monroe, appelant le barman. La façon dont il s'inclinait vers elle, eh bien, on n'aurait vraiment pas dit des collègues.

Cependant, cela ne regardait absolument pas Clarke. Alors elle se înça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de pathétique et transperçant de jalousie, et s'autorisa à les ouvrir seulement pour accepter le shot que Bellamy lui tendait.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, le portable de Bellamy sonna. Il leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alors. » Une fois qu'il fut partit, Monroe se tourna vers Clarke. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Clarke cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu par l'autre fille. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien. Il reste chez moi pendant qu'il reste en ville pour rendre service à Octavia. » Se rappelant d'un coup de son amie, Clarke scanna la piste de danse, et vit la brunette remuer contre un garçon au visage tatoué. Quand elle regarda Monroe à nouveau, la blonde la fixait d'un air approbateur.

« Je croyais qu'elle était sobre. » Remarqua Monroe, suivant le regard de Clarke jusqu'à Octavia. Combattant son envie de répliquer de façon peu mature par un _ce ne sont pas tes affaires_ , Clarke haussa les épaules à nouveau.

« C'est compliqué. Mais elle va bien. » Clarke eut soudain une idée. « Eh, tu travaillais avec Bellamy n'est-ce pas ? »

Monroe acquiesce, semblant curieuse face au changement de sujet.

« Tu connais des gens avec qui il a gardé contact ? Genre des amis dans le coin ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

« Il y a quelques mecs, et Roma. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, vidant le reste de sa boisson. Clarke commençait à se sentir étourdis, mais le barman posa une nouvelle tournée devant elles avant qu'elle n'est la moindre chance de demander.

« Octavia organise un truc pour l'anniversaire de Bellamy, samedi soir. Tu devrais venir. Et si tu penses à d'autres personnes qu'il aimerait y voir, n'hésites pas à les inviter également. » Clarke avala quelque chose qui avait un goût de médicament, probablement du Jager, et regarda Octavia s'extraire de la foule. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellamy, passant la porte.

« Bien sûr. » Clarke releva les yeux sur Monroe qui souriait à nouveau. « Je serais là. Et je verrais qui je peux ramener avec moi. » Elle se tut quand Bellamy revint, mais la bouche de Clarke mima un rapide remerciement par-dessus son épaule.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant l'une et l'autre suspicieusement. Clarke sourit machiavéliquement.

« Toi. »

Il pâlit légèrement, puis toussota. Monroe rit.

« Je devrais y aller. Clarke, pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas ton numéro. » Elle tendit son téléphone, et Clarke l'attrapa, retenant son propre rire devant l'expression sur le visage de Bellamy. Elle lui rendit le téléphone, avec à présent un contact supplémentaire, et Monroe embrassa Bellamy sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

« Vous semblez bien vous entendre toutes les deux. » Observa-t-il, attrapant le verre dans la main de Clarke et le buvant. Elle fit la moue.

« Voleur. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Prête à partir ? »

On dirait que lui oui, et Clarke commençait à se rendre compte que son humeur s'était significativement assombrit depuis son retour après le coup de téléphone. Elle acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Je réglerais la note, si tu t'occupe d'O. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en direction des quelques garçons qui avaient les mains à des endroits qui ne semblaient pas plaire à Octavia. Le visage de Bellamy se durcit.

« Ouai. » Marmonna-t-il. « Je m'en occupe. »

Clarke le rattrapa par son tee-shirt.

« Ne fais pas de scène. » L'avertie-t-elle. « Ta sœur est plus que capable de se défendre toute seule. »

Il se contenta de sourire en coin et s'éloigna. Clarke se retourna vers le bar, sortant sa carte de crédit et capta l'attention de la Madonna qui leur avait apporté des boissons toute la soirée.

Le trajet en taxi de retour fut silencieux, Bellamy était au milieu, les têtes des deux filles reposaient sur chacune de ses épaules. Clarke vit l'expression du chauffeur du taxi dans le rétroviseur interne, et étouffa un ricanement dans le tee-shirt de Bellamy. Quand ils descendirent du taxi, le chauffeur adressa un clin d'œil à Bellamy.

« C'est pour quoi ça ? » Demanda Bellamy, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Clarke ricana.

« Oh, tu l'as réellement impressionné. Je crois qu'il pense qu'on va faire un plan à trois. » S'amusa-t-elle, ricanant toujours quand elle inséra la clé dans la serrure. Elle s'ouvrit et il passa devant elle, l'air horrifié. Elle tenta de ne pas en paraître offensée.

« On est deux fille totalement canons. » Souffla Octavia, s'effondrant sur le canapé. « Chanceux petit connard. »

Clarke continua à rire, tendis que Bellamy se contenta de faire la moue.

« Laisse tomber. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur. Octavia haussa les épaules, retirant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, les envoyant un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Ma moto est là. Plus facile. » Sa voix était étouffée par le coussin du canapé.

« As-tu, seulement, _demandé_ si tu pouvais rester dormir ici ? » Demanda-t-il. Mais elle dormait déjà.

Clarke vidait avec détermination la cruche d'eau qui était dans le frigo, quand Bellamy arriva.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil en la regardant.

« Plus jamais de gueule de bois. » Déclara-t-elle, finissant ce qu'il restait avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Ah. » Il acquiesça d'un air de compréhension.

« Donc. » Clarke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Veux-tu parler de ce coup de téléphone ? »

Toute trace d'amusement disparue du visage de Bellamy, la tension prenant sa place.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas à m'en parler. » Dit Clarke, faisant machine arrière en entendant le ton de sa voix. « C'est juste que tu as semblé contrarié après ça et j'ai pensé - »

« Que tu pouvais demander ? Comme si tu savais tout de ma vie ? » Rétorqua-t-il, insistant sur chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait de coup de feu. Clarke recula, choquée.

« Euh, non, je suis désolé, j'ai juste pensée que peut-être que tu voudrais en parler. » Elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. » Dit-il. « J'ai déjà une sœur, je n'en ai pas besoin d'une autre. Et peut-être que nous sommes amis - » _peut-être ?_ « mais si je veux te parler de quelque chose, je le ferais. Si je voulais te parler de ça, je l'aurais fais. »

Clarke le dévisagea. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où tout ça venait, elle n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle doucement. Le voir comme ça, froid et énervé, c'était comme de se retrouver face à un étranger. Et, réalisa Clarke, c'était réellement ce qu'il était. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, n'avait vu que ce qu'il l'avait autorisé à voir. Ce fantasme qu'elle avait créé dans sa tête, d'eux étant amis, d'eux ayant une _connexion_ , ce n'était rien de plus que ça. Uniquement dans sa tête.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains, et les fourra dans ses poches.

« Bonne nuit, Bellamy. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, et le silence la suivit jusqu'à son lit.

Alors qu'elle branchait son téléphone, Clarke réalisa qu'elle avait manquée deux messages d'un numéro inconnu.

 _Salut, c'est Monroe._

 _Je serais bien là samedi, et j'amènerais 9 autres personnes, j'espère que c'est ok. C'est sympa que tu fasses cela pour lui, vous devez être proche tous les deux._

Clarke laissa échapper un soupire. Elle avait oubliée pour la fête. Elle n'était pas sûre que Monroe ait raison, à propres d'eux étant proches, pas après la merde qui était arrivée dans la cuisine. Mais une chose était indéniable. Sa vie était devenu infiniment plus compliquée depuis que Bellamy Blake y avait fait irruption. Et ça allait probablement s'empirer.

* * *

 **Petite note de l'auteur :** On dirait que les choses ne vont pas aussi bien que Clarke l'espérait avec Bellamy. Prochaine étape : La fête.

P.S. J'apprécie les reviews, merci à vous :)

* * *

 **Petite note de votre traductrice adorée** ( _eh oui, on a le droit de rêver !_ ) : Alors voilà, chapitre 7 bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, moi j'attaque la traduction du huitième !

Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Bellamy à la fin de ce chapitre ? Comment auriez-vous réagit à la place de Clarke ?

À votre avis, de qui provenait ce coup de téléphone qui la mit tellement en rogne ? À propos de quoi était-ce ?

Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?

Dîtes-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! :)

XoXo ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Chose promis, chose due, voilà donc le huitième chapitre.

Vous avez encore joués le jeu en laissant des reviews sur le chapitre précédent alors je vous remercie.

Pour une fois, je vais répondre individuellement à vos reviews !

 _ **Aglae Smoak**_ : Ta review est celle qui m'a le plus fais rire ! Déjà parce que tu es la seule à m'avoir dis comment toi tu aurais réagis et, ensuite, parce que c'est exactement ce que je me suis dis quand j'ai lus cette partie du chapitre. Enfin, je ne me suis pas dis « Vas-y jette-lui le reste de l'eau de la carafe dans la tronche » comme toi tu l'as fais, mais je me suis dis « Jette-lui tout ce qui te tomberas sous la main », donc bon, c'est un peu pareille ^^.

 _ **Audreyyy2**_ : De rien, je prend également plaisir à la traduire. Oui, c'est vraie que c'est quelque chose que j'ai de suite aimé dans cette fiction, l'alchimie qu'il y a entre eux deux dès le départ, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore. C'est sûr que Bellamy n'a pas l'obligation de tout lui dire et d'être honnête avec elle à propos de ce coup de téléphone étant donné qu'elle-même n'est pas honnête avec lui par rapport à ses toiles mais je trouve tout de même la réaction de Bellamy méchante et disproportionnée. Je veux dire, il aurait simplement lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer aussi froid et de l'envoyer sur les roses de cette façon.

 _ **Nanoush**_ : A qui le dis-tu, moi aussi si on me signe un tel chèque je veux bien peindre tout de ce qu'ils veulent, après tout Picasso est devenu un artiste en peignant des trucs qui ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose, donc vas savoir, peut-être qu'on a nos chances ! Oui, c'est sûr qu'on se demande comment un _simple_ coup de téléphone peut provoquer une _telle_ réaction.

 _ **Audelie**_ : C'est sûr que la réaction de Bellamy est décevante mais je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Je te dis ça mais je te réponds avant d'avoir lus la suite pour ne pas être influencé donc je dis ça, je ne dis rien, ce n'est que mon avis personnel. C'est sûr que ça aurait été bien une petite scène où Clarke aurait dû dormir avec Bellamy parce qu'Octavia, ivre morte, se serait écroulée dans le sien... Enfin... J'espère que ton côté princesse a raison et que Bellamy confiait son coup de cœur pour Clarke à Monroe et non pas qu'il la draguait, ça me ferait vraiment chier. Excuse le vocabulaire. Oui, je ne comprends pas non plus l'entêtement de Clarke à ne pas parler de ses toiles à Bellamy.

 _ **Jadyna**_ : Merci pour ta review et de rien pour la traduction :) En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le neuvième chapitre !

XoXo ;)

* * *

 **L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 8**

Clarke se leva tôt, trop tôt, selon l'élancement dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme un martèlement, mais plutôt comme une pulsation inconfortable, et elle fut choquée de constater que son idée de boire une cruche d'eau avant d'aller se coucher ait fonctionner un tant soit peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Bellamy. Il avait manifestement un problème et, bien qu'elle suspectait que cela n'est rien à voir avec elle, elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur dans l'immédiat. Pas après la façon dont ses mots, aiguisés comme des lames de rasoirs, auraient put la couper jusqu'au sang la nuit précédente.

Mais il y avait énormément à faire, elle devait toujours préparer sa fête, puisqu'il était toujours le frère d'Octavia après tout. Alors elle se glissa hors de l'appartement tant qu'il faisait encore noir, décidant de partir courir pour la première fois depuis des siècles, enfin, c'était son impression.

L'année était assez avancé pour arriver à cette période où les lumières de la ville étaient toujours allumées alors qu'il était juste après sept heures. Sa respiration formait de petits nuages qui sortaient de sa bouche pour s'évaporer juste devant elle, et l'air froid frôlait la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle avait déjà été en meilleure forme mais la brûlure dans ses poumons n'était pas insupportable, alors elle pressa le pas même quand ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

Elle ne savait pas quel était le problème de Bellamy. Quelque chose l'avait clairement contrarié, et c'était également clair que, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, il ne voulait pas en parler. Et il avait raison, peut-être, que parfois il lui arrivait d'outrepasser les limites, mais il y avait une raison pour qu'elle ait accepté de faire des études de médecine, et par-dessus tout le reste, il y avait son envie d'aider les gens. Elle n'était pas toujours douée pour ça. Et parfois, peut-être souvent, c'était non sollicités.

Clarke se rappela de la façon dont il l'avait regardé, que _peut-être qu'ils étaient amis_. Elle se sentait utilisée, et stupide, et énervée. Sa vie ne regardait que lui, et il partirait bientôt, et elle reviendrait à ses habitudes de plats à emporter tous les soirs et ramasser des gens dans des bars. Ça lui avait bien réussis auparavant. En plus elle devait se concentrer sur ses peintures à présent, c'était quelque chsoe qu'elle avait voulu depuis qu'elle était gamine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Mais elle le voulait. Même après la nuit dernière. Elle voulait qu'il reste.

Arrivant à un stop, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé. Elle était partie plus loin qu'elle n'en avait l'intention, même inconsciemment autant de distance que son corps le pouvait entre elle et ses problèmes. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée jusqu'à la mer, le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent seulement ponctuées par le bruit des mouettes dans le ciel. L'eau était grise, comme la plupart du temps, et elle s'adossa à un arbre, la regardant tendis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Sur la plage un vieux couple marchait main dans la main, ils avaient des cheveux blancs qui étaient soulevés par le vent.

Clarke voulait ça, autrefois. Et son père était mort, et il s'était avéré que sa mère l'avait trahit, et l'homme qu'elle avait tentée d'utiliser pour se remettre d'aplomb après tout ça avait décidé qu'elle n'était pas assez pour lui.

Alors ce n'était probablement pas dans les cartes pour elle, le truc de vieillir au côté de quelqu'un. Elle aurait juste à se contenter de ses peintures et des fêtes, et de vivre toute sa vie aux larges de la haute afin de prouver que sa mère avait tord. Cela pourrait être pire.

Elle se retourna, ses jambes se plaignant déjà à l'idée de devoir courir tous les kilomètres du chemin de retour jusqu'à l'appartement. Mais malgré ce que sa mère dirait, Clarke n'était pas une lâcheuse, et elle courut à nouveau dans un rythme paisible, espérant simplement être rentré avant que les autres ne soit réveillés afin qu'elle puisse prendre une douche en paix.

Le soleil avait presque terminé son ascension dans le ciel au moment où elle y arriva, et étant mi-octobre, elle savait que cela voulait dire qu'il était au alentour de dix heures. Étonnement, l'endroit était toujours silencieux, et elle parvint à se glisser dans la douche sans réveiller Octavia, qui était toujours échouée sur le canapé.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prit de vêtements de rechange. Espérant que les autres dormaient toujours, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne percute Bellamy. Il se redressa automatiquement pour la stabiliser, ses mains enserrant ses bras. Alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour, les yeux de Bellamy descendirent à l'endroit où la serviette tenait à peine autour de sa poitrine. Elle dégagea ses mains, agacée. Ça lui rappelait bien trop la dernière fois où une telle scène s'était produite, et à quel point les choses étaient différentes entres eux.

« Tu aime ce que tu vois ? » Trancha-t-elle, reculant d'un pas. Il cligna des yeux, la confusion ensommeillé sur son visage se transformant en irritation.

« Ce n'est rien que je n'ai déjà vu. » Dit-il, haussant les épaules. Clarke inspira, triste, mais loin d'être surprise, de constater que son attitude n'avait pas changé depuis la nuit d'avant. Elle resserra la serviette un peu plus serrer autour d'elle, détestant la façon dont il la faisait se sentir froid et vulnérable et exposé rien qu'en la regardant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème quand il ne l'utilisait pas comme une arme contre elle. Mais il le faisait à présent, et cela faisait ses preuves.

Elle dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer, mais cela ne les mèneraient nulle part. Il était énervé et contrarié à propos de quelque chose, et Clarke découvrit rapidement à quel point ces deux sentiments pouvaient être contagieux. Le contournant, elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attendit de l'entendre fermer la porte, allumer la douche, mai presque cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende finalement l'eau couler. On aurait dit qu'il était simplement resté comme ça, à attendre.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, nue, et grogna quand son téléphone commença à vibrer. Elle répondit sans même jeter un œil à l'écran.

« Allo ? » Marmonna-t-elle, sa voix partiellement étouffée dans son oreiller.

« Euh, Clarke, salut, je tombe au mauvais moment ? » La voix à l'autre bout de la ligne était féminine, et vaguement familier, et Clarke tourna la tête juste assez pour vérifier le nom de l'appelant.

« Oh. » Murmura-t-elle, s'assit et ramena la couverture sur sa poitrine, bien qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir. « Non, Monroe, salut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Assise ainsi, elle remarqua tout d'un coup le bleu sur son tibia. Elle ne se rappelait même pas comme elle se l'était fait, et appuya dessus avec ses orteils. Ça piqua assez pour qu'il soit nouveau.

« Je me demandais simplement si il fallait qu'on fasse chacun un cadeau, tu sais, demain soir ? Ce serait bizarre si seulement certain d'entre nous le faisait... » Monroe laissa sa phrase en suspens. Clarke frotta ses yeux de la paume de ses mains, puis regarda de petites tâches noires danser devant ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle, fatiguée. « C'est sûr qu'Octavia en fera un, et je suppose que je le devais probablement également. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir combien de personnes seront présentes. Si O invite des gens qui ne le connaisse pas vraiment, ils n'en feront probablement pas. »

Elle avait supposée qu'Octavia allait inviter la bande, Monty et Jasper et tous les autres, Bellamy s'entendrait probablement bien avec Miller, aussi longtemps que Miller gardera certaines choses sous silence. Vu l'humeur actuelle du plus vieux des Blake, Clarke n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais bon, il semblait ne réserver sa mauvaise humeur rien que pour elle.

« Que lui offres-tu ? » Demanda Monroe, la ramenant à la réalité. Clarke se retint de grogner.

« Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre. Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée depuis très longtemps, tu sais. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. » _Bien que je pensais que si._

« Il est un grand fan d'histoire. » Informa Monroe. « Quoi que ce soit à propos de l'histoire Romaine c'est bien, ou juste un truc à propos des grands personnages historique. Il est plutôt facile à satisfaire, en réalité. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix renforça ce que Clarke avait suspectée la veille au soir. Bellamy et Monroe avaient définitivement été plus que de simple collègues. Elle soupira.

« Merci. Je trouverais un truc. Vous venez pour sept heures, ok ? »

Elles parlèrent encore un peu, mettant en place quelques détails. Monroe allait ramener au moins douze autres personnes, quelques uns d'entre eux avaient travaillés avec Bellamy et l'appréciaient. Ça n'allait probablement pas être une grosse fête, mais au moins il n'y aura pas qu'Octavia et Clarke dans la pièce, cette dernière pourra donc prétendre toute la soirée ne pas avoir envie de frapper le « birthday boy ». ( _NDLT : « garçon dont c'est l'anniversaire », ça ne faisait pas aussi bien en français._ )

Finalement, Bellamy partit rejoindre Finn, et Clarke s'extirpa du lit pour se rendre dans le salon, elle se laissa tomber sur une Octavia inconsciente.

« Debout. » Dit-elle, gigotant sur son amie. Octavia grogna.

« Tu es horrible. Je te déteste, je vais te tuer. »

Les menaces de morts faisaient, généralement, parties de leurs joutes verbales, et cela fit sourire Clarke. C'était si rare qu'elle soit la première réveillée.

« On doit parler de l'anniversaire de ton frère avant qu'il ne rentre. » Insista-t-elle.

Octavia roula sur le dos en soupirant, ouvrant un œil irrité.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle platement, ne semblant pas du tout amusée par le réveil.

« Qui invites-tu ? »

« Euh, probablement la bande. Lincoln prend un vol alors si il peut revenir à temps, il sera là. »

Cela fit arquer un sourcil à Clarke. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en ville, Bellamy également, mais de ce qu'elle savait, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Octavia saisit la perplexité sur son visage, et roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Ricana Clarke. « Combien des mecs avec qui tu es sortis ont rencontrés ton frère ? »

Octavia y réfléchit un instant. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire aucun. C'est bien de t'en réjouir, tu sais. »

Mais Octavia était trop cool pour ça, alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Clarke jeta un œil à sa liste de choses à faire pour la journée.

« Ok, tu dois aller chercher le gâteau et l'alcool. Je m'occuperai du reste de la nourriture. » Clarke commença à énumérer les choses sur ses doigts. « Assures-toi que tout le monde soit là pour sept heure, ou alors fais en sorte d'arriver vers huit heures au cas où il y aurait des retardataires. »

Octavia acquiesça, se rendormant.

« Et n'as-tu pas un client dans, genre, vingt minutes ? » Demanda Clarke. Un businessman arriviste avait payé O significativement plus que son honoraire habituel afin de pouvoir avoir une séance d'entraînement tous les samedi à neuf heures du matin. Sous elle, son amie grogna.

C'est à ce moment que Bellamy passa la porte, haussant à peine un sourcil en découvrant sa colocataire assise sur sa sœur. Clarke l'ignora, mais descendit du canapé.

« Allez. » Encouragea Clarke, bousculant Octavia. La larve sur le canapé se leva dans un soupire, lui adressant un regard lourd de reproches alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de moteur d'une moto annonça son départ. Clarke se retourna vers Bellamy, le jaugeant. Il ne semblait pas ouvertement hostile, mais elle n'était pas sûr que cela signifiait quoi que ce soit. Il la regardait également, bras croisés.

« Je ne serais pas là demain soir. » Lui dit-il, et elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de courtoisie. Elle se demanda également si il ne cherchait pas à savoir si elle se rappelait que c'était son anniversaire.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle, rencontrant son regard. C'était une impasse, et c'était stupide. Elle affaissa les épaules dans un soupire. « Octavia m'a dit qu'elle t'emmenait dîner. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. L'énergie entre eux n'était pas exactement bizarre, mais les choses étaient tellement faciles auparavant qu'ils pouvaient chacun se rendre clairement compte du changement de dynamique.

« D'accord. » Clarke haussa les épaules, tournant les talons. Elle devait faire les courses, et devait toujours lui trouver un cadeau. Même s'il était un abruti. « Je sors. »

Il fut un temps où elle aurait précisée où, et deux jours auparavant il lui aurait probablement posé la question si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Mais ils n'en étaient plus là à présent.

« Ok. »

.

Plus tard, Clarke s'assit dans un coin du Artigiano Café, faisait le point sur sa liste mentale. Elle était en train d'essayer de se rappeler si Bellamy avait dit qu'il aimait la nourriture épicé, ou qu'il n'aimait _pas_ ça, quand soudain Raven se laissait tomber dans le siège face à elle.

« Salut. » Clarke cligna des yeux. _Il aime_ , décida-t-elle. Elle était presque sûr que Bellamy aimait la nourriture épicée.

« Salut. » Raven sirota son mug de café noir, supposa Clarke. Cette fille était trop saine pour son propre bien. Mais bon, c'était l'un des meilleurs café de la ville. Raven jeta un œil curieux à la montagne de sac aux pieds de la table. « C'est pour quoi tout ça ? »

« C'est pour- » Clarke s'arrêta d'un coup, frappant son front de sa main. « Mon dieu je suis tellement stupide. Que fais-tu demain soir ? »

Raven la détailla suspicieusement.

« Rien, je crois. Tu organise un soirée ou un truc du genre ? » Elle lança un autre coup d'œil aux sacs, deux d'entre eux provenait d'une boutique de fête. Clarke plissa les yeux.

« Ouai, c'est l'anniversaire de Bellamy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai oublié de t'inviter. » Murmura-t-elle. Raven se contenta de prendre une autre gorgée de café, roulant des yeux.

« Peut-être parce que je ne le connais pas ? »

« Eh bien, » Clarke sortie son téléphone, envoyant un rapide sms à Octavia. « tu le connais bien mieux que les gens qu'Octavia a invité. »

Raven arqua un sourcil.

« Toute la bande ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne connais pas grand monde ici. Et une partie n'incluant que deux personnes c'est pathétique. » Dit-elle, commençant à regretter qu'elles n'aient pas fait ça à la place. « Mais j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un avec il travaillait dans cette ville et elle va ramener quelques uns de ses anciens collègues, donc ça devrait aller. »

Quand elle releva les yeux de son téléphone, Raven la regardait avec intensité.

« Quoi ? » Sa main se leva sur sa propre joue. « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Non. » Raven secoua la tête. « Quelque chose cloche. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

Elles n'étaient pas amies depuis _si_ longtemps que ça, mais les amies les plus proches de Clarkes étaient les plus récents, puisque ses copains de médecine n'étaient pas ses préférés. On dit que personne n'a un égo aussi surdimensionné qu'un chirurgien, et Clarke savait d'expérience que c'était vrai. Mais Raven la regardait comme si elle savait, elles ne parlaient que depuis cinq minutes environs, et elle avait déjà saisit que Clarke n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« C'esst juste que je me souviens brusquement pourquoi avoir un colocataire est une mauvaise idée. » Marmonna-t-elle. Raven se réinstalla dans son siège.

« Ah, oui. Tout particulièrement quand ce sont des hommes. » Dit-elle, d'expérience. Raven se plaignait souvent de son propre colocataire à Clarke, un mécanicien à la langue trop bien pendue avec un nom qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pourraient correctement prononcer. Elles se contentaient de l'appeler Wick.

« En particulier quand tu aimerais finir dans son lit. » Approuva Clarke. Raven sembla offensée.

« Je ne veux pas finir dans le lit de Wick ! » Répliqua-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Clarke rit.

« Bien sûr que si. Non pas que je pourrais t'en blâmer. Il est vraiment mignon. »

Raven sembla avoir un débat intérieur en se mordant la langue pendant un moment.

« Donc tu veux finir dans le lit de Bellamy. » Rétorqua-t-elle finalement. Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Ouai, mais moi j'ai admis que j'avais un truc pour lui depuis un moment. Toi tu as toujours été en plein dénis. »

Raven se redressa d'un coup.

« _Avait_ un truc ? Donc plus maintenant ? Ça ne fait que quelques joues. » Puisque Clarke ne répondit pas, la brunette continua. « Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de dégueu ? Tu l'as vu nu ? » Demanda-t-elle. Avec une expression pensive, elle reprit : « _C'était_ , tu sais... décevant ? Petit ? »

Bien que Clarke n'ait pas manqué l'allusion, elle décida de l'ignorer.

« Il se comporte juste comme un abruti, c'est tout. C'est probablement mieux ainsi, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait mener quelque part. Je ne fais pas dans les relations à long termes, alors ne parlons même pas des relations à distance. De plus, on dirait qu'il ne peut pas me voir en peinture, donc... » Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Hum. » Raven vida son mug, regardant Clarke. « Donc c'est à quelle heure cette fête ? »

.

 ** _Petit_ message de la traductrice :**

Je ne sais pas vous mais en traduisant ce chapitre j'ai été assez surprise qu'il s'arrête avant la fête. En réalité quand l'auteur disait « Prochain chapitre : la fête », elle parlait probablement de l'organisation de la fête. Je suppose donc qu'on verra la fête en elle-même au prochain chapitre !

Qu'avez-vous pensée de celui-ci ?

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'aime beaucoup l'amitié Raven/Clarke qu'on voit encore un peu plus dans ce chapitre, cette compréhension immédiate, je trouve ça mignon.

Sinon pour Bellamy, toujours froid, toujours distant. Mon _hypothèse_ c'est qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments pour Clarke mais que, comme il sait qu'il va bientôt partir, il essai de mettre de la distance entre eux. _N'oubliez pas_ que cela est seulement _théorique_ , je n'ai pas encore lus la suite ! Mais mon hypothèse n'explique pas quel est le rapport avec le coup de téléphone, donc elle n'est pas si bonne que ça... C'est quoi la vôtre ?

Enfin bref, j'attends vos avis !

Bisous et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Ce chapitre m'a prit du temps de traduction. Eh oui, encore un chapitre avec plein de pages (neuf pour celui-ci) que, je suis sûre, vous ne mettrez qu'une seconde à dévorer.

Comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eus à le traduire.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

XoXo ;)

* * *

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 _ **Nanoush**_ : Notre fidèle lectrice toujours au rendez-vous ! Tout d'abord merci, encore et toujours. Et bien voilà la fête comme demandé ;) En effet, nous ne savons toujours pas à propos de quoi était ce coup de téléphone mais je suis contente que mon hypothèse te paraisse plausible. Bonne lecture :)

 _ **Audelie**_ : Une autre habituée ;) Oui, je pense aussi que Clarke pourrait tout raconter à Raven, elles ont vraiment une super amitié. C'est vrai que, puisqu'elles ont les mêmes goûts en matière de garçons, cela pourrait créer des conversations amusantes, bien que j'espère que l'auteur ne compte pas jouer là-dessus pour nous créer un triangle amoureux. Je trouve que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit dans toutes les séries, ou dans tous les films ou livres, et ça commence un peu à devenir lassant. Tu les imagines se cacher dans la salle de bain pour échapper aux invités mais pour quelle raison ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 9**

Clarke arriva à l'appartement aux alentours de six heures. Elle avait planqué tous les trucs pour la fête chez Octavia, et irait chercher la plupart de la nourriture demain. Quand elle entra, elle entendit la voix de Bellamy, légèrement haussé et manifestement énervé.

« Je me fiche que- » Sa voix fut interrompu un moment par le son de la porte du frigo brutalement ouverte. « Ouai, Katherine, j'ai compris, mais- non... il y a toujours beaucoup de recherche à faire ici. Je t'envois le prochain chapitre d'ici lundi, ok ? Parfait. »

L'appartement tomba dans le silence, et Clarke imagina que s'il l'aurait put, il aurait raccroché en fourrant le téléphone dans le visage du correspondant. Il y avait certaines choses que la technologie avait rendu impossible, pensa-t-elle. Visiblement, mettre fin à une conversation avec quelqu'un de façon violente, avec colère et vigoureusement, était une de ces choses. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau d'un mouvement d'épaule, se rendant dans la cuisine.

Il releva les yeux quand elle entra, surprit.

« Tout vas bien ? » Il semblait absurde de prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle eut apprit sa leçon après s'être fait envoyer sur les roses quand elle a cherché à parler du coup de téléphone. Il sembla penser exactement la même chose alors que ses traits se durcissaient.

« Bien. » Grogna-t-il, vidant son verre contenant une quelconque boisson avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. Elle se frappa elle-même, enfin mentalement, pour être encore tombée dans le panneau. Peu importe le balai qu'il avait eut dans le cul la nuit précédente, il était toujours bien présent.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé. » Marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux énervés la suivirent jusqu'au frigo. Il ricana.

« Moi non plus. » Sa voix était teinté de malice, mais pour une quelconque raison Clarke eut l'impression qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Mais ça l'énerva tout autant.

« Eh bien, ça n'arrivera plus. » Dit-elle avec énervement, fermant violemment la porte du frigo. Elle était surprise que le truc qu'elle avait pour lui ne soit pas retombé après la façon dont il la traitait. « Je vais te laisser bouder alors. »

Elle décapsula sa bière, jetant la capsule dans la poubelle derrière lui, puis se rendit dans le salon. Peut-être qu'il l'énervait mais s'était sa maison à elle après tout, et elle n'allait certainement pas se retrancher dans sa chambre chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête. Ce qui, elle le suspectait, allait fréquemment se produire.

Elle monta le son de la télé aussi fort qu'elle le put, par pure rancune, et une pub pour l'une de ces panière à fruits s'afficha. Ce qui lui rappela, à nouveau, qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle achète un cadeau à l'écrivain excentrique qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Elle descendit sa bière d'un coup et ferma les yeux.

Monroe lui avait dit qu'il était fan d'histoire, ce qu'elle savait déjà par ailleurs. Et il était écrivain, donc elle pourrait bien lui acheter l'un de ses carnets de notes qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Mais c'était un cadeau plutôt facile, et il travaillait principalement sur son ordinateur portable quand il écrivait.

Alors elle s'en rappela. Un peu trop personnel, peut-être, pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait que depuis peu de temps, mais elle n'avait aucune autre idée.

.

Les vingts-quatre heures suivantes passèrent, Bellamy se contenta d'être aussi renfrogné qu'il l'avait été les vingts-quatre heures précédentes, au moins était-il cohérent, et Clarke resta éveillée toute la nuit pour préparer sa fête.

Octavia passa le prendre à sept heure pile, et Clarke partit juste après eux, courant comme une cinglée pour aller chercher la nourriture. Aller savoir comment, la liste d'invités s'étaient étirée à une cinquantaine d'invités, et Clarke dû faire des ajustements de dernière minute afin d'être sûr qu'il y ait à manger pour tout le monde.

Elle et Octavia avaient échangés leurs véhicules pour la soirée, ce qui semblait stupide rétrospectivement, alors que Clarke attachais la petite quantité de nourriture à l'arrière de la Harley de son amie. Mais Bellamy aimait prendre la tête de sa sœur à propos de la moto, et Octavia n'avait pas vraiment envie de la conduire avec lui à l'arrière ne cessant pas de se plaindre, alors Clarke lui avait laissé les clés de sa Charger.

 _« Ne conduis pas comme une dingue. C'est une voiture lourde, elle ne prend pas les virages comme ta Harley. » Dit-elle, tendant les clés devant elle. Octavia les attrapa dans un soupire._

 _« J'ai déjà conduis une voiture, Clarke. »_

 _« Et ne laisse pas Bellamy conduire ! » Cria-t-elle, paniquée, alors que la paire disparaissait par la porte d'entrée. Il lui fit un doigt derrière son dos et elle sentie ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains._

Mais, évidemment, Bellamy ne savait rien des plans de Clarke pour la soirée, alors elle n'avait pas eut de bonne raison de refuser l'échange. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait à conduire jusqu'à chez elle avec une pile de boites et d'alcool à l'arrière. Elle n'avait pas de permis moto à proprement parlé, mais quand Octavia avait traversée sa période difficile, elle avait apprit à Clarke à conduire, et il y avait eut plus d'une nuit où Clarke avait été la seule à être assez sobre pour les ramener à la maison, et la moto avait été le seul véhicule de disponible. Avant Raven, la Charger avait eut énormément de problèmes de transmission.

Elle se gara devant son immeuble sans faire de victime gastronomique, et porta la nourriture jusqu'à son appartement. Il y avait de la lumière provenant de sous sa porte, et quand elle posa les boites pour la déverrouiller, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« Salut ? » Clarke cligna des yeux, ramassant la nourriture pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Elle fut accueillit par un câlin d'une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir derrière les boîtes, et une légère odeur d'herbe. « Jasper ? »

Il se recula, plaçant sa tête au-dessus de la cargaison.

« Salut. » Il lui sourit de façon lumineuse, un peu rêveur. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. » Il lui prit un peu de sa charge, et ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle avec culpabilité, réalisant à quel point elle avait échouée à rester en contact avec ses amis de l'hôpital. « Je suis désolé. »

Il haussa les épaules, insoucieux.

« C'est OK. » Il ouvrit l'une des boites, regardant le wrap au bacon avec intérêt. Elle tapa sur sa main pour la repousser.

« C'est pour tout à l'heure. Comment es-tu entré dans mon appartement, en fait ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle était sûr d'avoir fermé à clé en partant, et elle n'avait définitivement jamais donné de clé à Jasper.

« Je l'ai laissé entrer. » S'éleva une voix dans son dos, et Clarke se retourna pour voir Raven installer une table de ping pong dans le salon. Raven, en revanche, avait une clé. Finn le lui avait donner pour qu'elle la rende à Clarke après la rupture et Clarke lui avait simplement dit de la garder. Partiellement comme un moyen de faire chier son ex-fiancé, et d'autre part car elle l'appréciait.

« Sommes-nous pas trop vieille pour jouer au bière-pong ? » S'amusa Clarke, commençant à disposer la nourriture dans des plats. Jasper l'aida, enfournant une mini pizza dans sa bouche. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Écoute, quand tu es aussi douée que je le suis, tu n'es jamais trop vieille pour le bière-pong. » Dit Raven, mettant un dernier joint de table en place. Elle les rejoignit dans la cuisine, avant de changer de direction quand la sonnette retentit.

Des voix s'élevèrent de l'entrée, beaucoup de voix. Quand Clarke releva la tête, il y avait au moins vingt personnes de plus chez elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la plupart d'entre eux.

« Euh. » Elle cligna des yeux. Un visage se détacha de la foule. « Salut. »

Monroe lui sourit.

« Eh tout le monde voici Clarke. Clarke voici tout le monde. » Elle les balaya d'un geste, et Clarke apprécia qu'elle ne les présente pas un par un. Ça aurait fait énormément de noms, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Clarke retenait facilement. Elle fit un mouvement de tête en signe de salutation.

« Vous êtes tous venu ensemble ? » Ils n'auraient même pas tous tenu dans un van. Monroe haussa les épaules.

« En quelque sorte. On s'est retrouvés un peu avant pour boire un verre. »

Voilà qui semblait plus logique que s'ils avaient pris un bus, peu importe, Clarke désigna le frigo.

« Ok, il y a de la bière et d'autres trucs là-dedans. » Elle pointa l'autre table à laquelle se trouvait Raven. « Le bar est là-bas, et Octavia m'enverra un sms quand ils arriveront. Probablement dans environs vingt minutes. »

La foule s'éparpilla, parlant, et Monroe se glissa jusqu'à elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. J'attends juste l'arriver des autres invités, oh, et si vous avez emmenés des cadeaux vous pouvez les mettre là-haut. » Elle désigna le bureau. Monroe s'y dirigea, y déposant une enveloppe. Quand Clarke y jeta à nouveau un œil, cinq minutes plus tard, celle-ci était entièrement roula des yeux, se demandant brièvement comment quelqu'un de si lunatique pouvait être autant apprécié. Puis, elle se rappela ses deux premières semaines ici et soupira.

Les gens continuèrent d'arriver, Miller et Monty accompagné d'une douzaine d'autres personnes. Ils n'atteignirent pas la cinquantaine que Clarke avait prévu, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin. Juste au moment où la copine de Jasper, Herper, arriva, Clarke reçu le message qu'elle attendait.

« Ok, tout le monde, » Elle éteignit la musique et la très grande foule se tourna vers elle. « ils seront là d'ici trois minutes. »

Tout le monde se mit en position, ce qui se résuma à se tenir le plus loin possible de l'entrée afin qu'ils ne soient pas immédiatement visible lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte. Clarke se positionna à côté de l'interrupteur, éteignit la lumière, les plongeant tous dans le noir. Quelque part dans l'appartement, Jasper pouffa de rire.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. » Murmura-t-elle, mais elle était heureuse qu'ils soient dans le noir pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir son propre sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'ambiance de la pièce qui était contagieux. Son cœur cogna lorsqu'elle entendit le son de leurs voix, et leurs pas, s'approchant de la porte. Elle n'avait pas hâte, se dit-elle. L'excitation était juste contagieuse. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, Bellamy marmonna un truc comme _Je t'avais dis qu'on pouvait simplement aller manger des pizza_ , et Clarke alluma la lumière, déclenchant l'un des plus bruyant « SURPRISE ! » de l'histoire.

Il fit un pas en arrière, les yeux presque aussi ouvert que sa bouche, et Octavia ricana derrière lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère. » Cria-t-elle, le prenant par les épaules. Une fois le choc passé, Clarke put le voir retenir un sourire, et finalement, il le laissa sortir. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'un des invités.

« Sterling ? »

Le grand garçon aux cheveux bruns s'avança, attirant Bellamy dans une accolade. Clarke sentit ses sourcils se hausser, ne l'ayant jamais vus prendre quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur dans ses bras auparavant. Quand ils s'écartèrent, la coquille de Bellamy sembla légèrement égratigné.

« Que fais-tu là, mec ? » Demanda-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Clarke comprit que cela devait faire longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais cela semblait être une heureuse réunion.

« Monroe as dis que tu étais en ville et qu'on t'organisais une fête. » Sterling haussa les épaules. « Comment j'aurais pus manquer ça ? » Il sourit et Bellamy jeta un œil à Monroe, ses yeux voyageant sur les visages familiers présent dans la pièces, et les non familiers.

« Comment as-tu... » Il fronça les sourcils en direction de la blonde. Elle pointa Clarke.

« Clarke m'a invité. Elle m'a demandé si je connaissais quelques uns de tes amis en ville. » Dit Monroe, marchant jusqu'à lui pour lui fourrer une bière dans la main. « Joyeux anniversaire, Bell. » Mais les yeux de Bellamy dérivèrent en direction de Clarke.

« Merci. » Dit-il d'un air absent. Quelqu'un remit la musique en route, et les précédentes conversations reprirent, laissant Monroe se tenir bizarrement aux côtés de Bellamy qui fixait toujours Clarke.

« Ok. » Bafouilla Monroe inconfortablement. « Eh bien... » Et elle s'éloigna pour parler à l'un des hommes qui était venu avec elle. Bellamy rejoignit Clarke, portant sa bière à ses lèvres. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours énervée, mais ne voulant pas faire de scène.

« Tu as fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il, désignant la fête. Elle acquiesça, pressant ses lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Il cligna des yeux devant le manque de sa chaleur habituelle, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela le surprenait. Il était assez vieux pour savoir qu'être le « birthday boy » ne pouvais pas miraculeusement excuser toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faîtes. Il hésita, ouvrant la bouche, puis la refermant, avant de répondre.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement. « Pour tout ça. » Il sembla si triste à ce moment précis qu'elle était presque tenté de tout oublier et de lui pardonner. Presque.

« Eh bien. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Une fête à trois aurait été triste. Particulièrement quand tu n'apprécie pas l'une des trois personnes. »

Elle ne faisait pas en sorte qu'il la contredise, elle était juste irritée. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« Ce que je pense n'as pas vraiment d'importance. » Elle soupira, se disputer l'épuisait. « C'est ton anniversaire, et je ne veux pas le gâcher. » Malgré à quel point elle était déçu par la façon dont il l'avait soudainement rejetée.

« Clarke... » Sa voix était basse, mais tout d'un coup elle ne pouvait plus encaisser. Elle avait accepté le nouveau, l'hostile, Bellamy. Il lui facilitait les choses pour qu'elle puisse imaginer reprendre sa vie après son départ. Elle désigna Monroe d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je crois qu'elle veut te parler. Je doute que tu sois très sociable... » Marmonna-t-elle, le jaugeant du regard, « mais il y a énormément de personne qui sont là pour te voir, donc... »

Il comprit qu'elle le congédiait.

« Ouai. » Il but une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Tu as raison. »

Elle le regarda partir, se sentant abandonnée et un peu mesquine. Octavia se glissa jusqu'à elle, surprenant Clarke quand elle se mit à parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »

Clarke la dévisagea.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Octavia plissa les yeux.

« Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui te contrarie. » Releva-t-elle. Clarke commençait à se dire que les gens lisaient bien trop facilement en elle.

« Tu connais Bellamy. Ton frère est juste... Elle fit un geste vague. « Dur à supporter. »

Octavia ricana.

« Tu n'en sais même pas la moitié. »

Clarke n'argumenta pas, elle se contenta de regarder Bellamy servir des tournées. Après un petit moment, Raven le défia au jeu du bière-pong. Clarke soupira, sachant se qui se profilait.

« CLARKE ! » Cria Raven, lui faisait de grand signe. « Viens ici, tu es dans mon équipe. »

C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait, lorsque Clarke et Raven avaient toutes deux eut le cœur brisé par Finn, compliqués et tragiques et à la recherche d'une distraction. Elles avaient commencées à squatter des fêtes de fraternité, se présentant comme des étudiantes, et avait fait boire des garçons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sous la table. Elles avaient également été, de manière embarrassante, douée au bière-pong.

Clarke la détestait. Vraiment. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Bellamy.

Alors elle se rendit jusqu'à la table, regardant Bellamy appeler son ami Sterling pour le rejoindre. Les deux hommes roulèrent leurs manches, le visage sérieux. Clarke ne trouva pas _du tout_ ça mignon.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Clarke et Raven regardaient Sterling bouger nerveusement avec la balle. Il restait sept gobelets du côté des filles, alors qu'il n'en restait qu'un seul du côté des garçons. Leur jeu avait attiré l'attention, et Octavia raillait les deux équipes.

« C'est embarrassant. » Dit-elle gentiment, et Bellamy lui adressa un regard meurtrier. « Te prendre une telle raclée le jour de ton anniversaire, je veux dire. »

Clarke ricana, s'attirant un autre regard énervé.

« Ne foire pas. » Dit Raven à Sterling, un sourire presque félin au visage. Il soupira, mais Clarke ne manqua pas l'étincelle dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui disait d'aller en enfer. Le colocataire de Raven ne sembla pas le manquer non plus, manifestement. Wick se renfrogne dans un coin, et Clarke le nota pour l'analyser plus tard.

Sterling tira, la balle rebondit dans le gobelet avant d'en ressortir. La foule le railla.

Et ensuite fut le tour de Clarke. Elle n'était pas nerveuse, pas vraiment, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle voulait que ce jeu s'arrête. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi Raven l'avait entraîné là-dedans, pas après la conversation qu'elles avaient eus le jour précédent, mais elle était fatiguée par les regards interrogateur de Bellamy, et les regards curieux d'Octavia, et la façon dont Raven semblait déterminé à les réconcilier.

Elle regarda le gobelet restant du côté opposé, fit un mouvement du poignet, et regard la balle voler parfaitement jusqu'à sa cible. Raven hua derrière elle, et Bellamy secoua la tête en signe de défaite, buvant son mélange de whisky et de coca. Leurs amis les félicitèrent pendant quelques minutes, mais finalement Clarke trouva une sortie de secours et s'y engouffra, se retirant dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un autre verre, parce que l'inconvénient quand on était imbattable à un jeu de boisson était la sobriété qui allait de paire, et regarda la fête de son coin.

Bellamy n'était pas vraiment sociable, mais Clarke avait été élevée pour l'être, alors elle avait apprit à connaître certain de ses anciens collègues plutôt bien. Ils avaient tous des histoires, des choses à propos de lui, et pour la plupart d'entre eux, rien de méchant à dire. Vers onze heure, Clarke commença à suspecter que peut-être la façon dont Bellamy se comportait n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Et que peut-être elle devrait plus s'inquiéter que lui.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda Clarke, jetant un œil à Monroe, qui avait élu domicile sur le canapé à ses côtés quelques minutes auparavant. La femme haussa les épaules.

« Vas-y. »

« Quand tu étais avec Bellamy, est-ce qu'il lui arrivait d'être distant ? D'être... méchant ? »

Monroe tourna la tête pour la regarder.

« Il t'a parlé de nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, semblant surprise. Clarke secoua la tête.

« Non. Il ne me dit rien. » Elle se sentit immédiatement mal d'avoir dit ça pensant à la façon dont il avait baissé sa garde en lui parlant de ses parents. « C'est juste évident, en quelque sorte. »

Monroe y réfléchit, balançant son verre de Scotch remplit de glaçons.

« Distant... peut-être. Oui. Quand on a commencés à sortir ensemble. Mais méchant ? Jamais. » C'était son tour de regarder Clarke, la dévisageant même, comme si elle s'attendait à découvrir quelque chose. « Pourquoi ? Des problèmes au paradis ? »

Ce n'était pas dit de façon cruel, simplement... triste, peut-être. Après tout ce que Clarke avait vut ce soir, il semblait plutôt clair qu'il y avait encore des sentiments.

« On n'est pas ensemble. » Dit-elle, soupirant quand Monroe la regarda d'une façon absolument pas convaincu. « Sérieusement. On n'est rien du tout. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on soit amis. »

Manifestement, c'était son tour de sembler triste. Monroe s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

« Clarke, ce que tu me décris... ça ne ressemble pas au Bellamy que j'ai connus. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, il a peut-être changé. »

Clarke n'y croyait vraiment pas. Elle avait eut les réponses dont elle avait besoin, mais ce n'était pas réellement celles qu'elle aurait voulut. Parce qu'à présent elle était inquiète. Et maintenant elle savait qu'elle allait devoir prendre un chemin difficile.

Aux alentours de minuits, Lincoln arriva finalement.

Bellamy était en pleine conversation avec Sterling quand Octavia poussa son géant d'amoureux au crâne rasé et couvert de tatouages en direction de son frère.

« Bell. » Dit-elle, et Clarke les regarda avec intérêt de son point d'observation à quelques pas de là. Il releva les yeux. « Voici Lincoln. Mon petit-ami. »

Le visage de Bellamy se transforma d'un intérêt poli en une absolue intimidation, en genre cinq secondes chrono. C'était fascinant. Lincoln tendit une main.

« Ravi te faire ta connaissance, mec. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Bellamy jaugea sa main avec suspicion, mais finit par l'attraper. Même de là où elle était, Clarke put voir le soulagement sur le visage d'Octavia.

« Merci. » Bellamy relâcha la main de Lincoln puis se pencha pour murmurer un truc à son oreille. Octavia se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds, mais quand Bellamy se recula, le regard sérieux de Lincoln était presque ruiné par le tressautement de ses lèvres.

La fête continua, les cadeau arrivèrent rapidement après que la tête de Bellamy fut plongée dans le gâteau, et il semblerait que tout le monde passait un bon moment. Même le « birthday boy ». Octavia resta pour aider à nettoyer, insistant sur le fait que son frère profite d'une soirée de dispense de corvée. Lincoln resta également, pour une raison que Bellamy décida manifestement d'ignorer.

Alors il s'installa sur le canapé tendit qu'ils nettoyaient autour de lui, examinant son butin de la soirée. Clarke le regarda avec amusement alors qu'il jouait avec une boussole qu'il avait eut par l'un de ses anciens collègues. Ça avait appartenu à un général de l'une des deux guerres mondiales, ou un truc du genre.

« Alors. » Dit-elle, faisant glisser les gobelets sur la table basse jusqu'à un sac poubelle grand ouvert. « Tu as eus des choses intéressantes ? »

Il releva les yeux, manifestement surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il doucement, toujours un peu bourré à cause du deuxième tournoi de bière-pong dans lequel lui et Wick avait affronté Octavia et Raven. Sans surprise, ils avaient perdus. Encore. « Des tickets pour l'exposition sur les dieux romains à la galerie d'art, plusieurs bouquins. Ça. » Il leva la boussole, et elle acquiesça. Il hésita. « J'ai passé un bon moment. »

Sa précédente conversation avec Monroe se rejoua dans sa tête.

« J'en suis ravi. » Murmura-t-elle. Ils furent tous les deux surprit lorsqu'Octavia surgit derrière eux, fermant le dernier sac poubelle.

« Ok. » Dit la plus jeune des Blake, inspectant l'appartement. « Je pense que c'est tout. Si c'est ok pour vous, on va rentrer à la maison. »

Clarke approuve et Octavia se pencha pour embrasser son frère sur le front.

« On se voit demain, vieillard. »

Il lui jeta une serviette en papier mise en boule alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Quand ils furent partis, Clarke laissa le dernier sac près de la porte. Elle irait les mettre à la benne demain matin, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller faire un tour dans cette petite allée en plein milieu de la nuit.

Incapable de le garder plus longtemps, Clarke attrapa son cadeau pour Bellamy dans sa chambre et le lui ramena, toujours assit dans le canapé.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Dit-elle, alors qu'il relevait les yeux. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit ce qu'elle tenait. « Je n'ai pas eus le temps de l'emballer, » s'excusa-t-elle, « avec tout ce qu'il y a eut aujourd'hui. » Ce n'était qu'une moitié de vérité. En réalité, elle avait finit la peinture aujourd'hui et elle avait sécher toute la journée. Il se contenta de la dévisager.

C'était une peinture que Clarke avait commencée durant l'été, quand elle faisait de la randonnée à Grouse Grind avec Octavia. La vue était l'une des plus belle de la ville, la montagne donnant une vue plongeante sur la tentaculaire Vancouver, les lumières scintillants dans le couché de soleil. Mais Clarke l'avait abandonnée, à un moment, car elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Il y avait un million de carte postale avec la même vue, et elle voulait faire quelque chose de différent. Et alors qu'elle cherchait un cadeau à Bellamy à la dernière minute, ça c'était imposé à elle.

La peinture était coupé en deux, en diagonale, par ce qui ressemblait à une traînée de lumière blanche, un rayon de soleil. Une moitié montrait la ville avec ses millions de lumières allumées, les rues de béton avec leurs tours et leurs vitres. L'autre moitié montrait cette même ville, de cette même vue, mais deux cent ans plus tôt. Les lumières n'étaient plus, remplacés pas des ombres, l'eau encerclait le Quay comme une étreinte. Les deux vues étaient magnifique, à leur façon, la lumière contre l'ombre, le verre contre le pin.

Quand Clarke avait commencée la peinture, elle avait représentée Octavia dans le coin, son visage rougit par l'effort de la montée, fixant paisiblement la cité en contrebas. Mais Bellamy ne savait toujours pas à propos de la passion de Clarke, et elle était toujours trop énervé contre lui pour partager ça avec lui maintenant. Alors elle avait légèrement modifié les traits du visages d'Octavia, marginalement, juste assez pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était suffisant, pensait-elle, pour ne pas la trahir.

Mais il ne disait plus rien à présent. Clarke se demanda si, peut-être, il était plus saoul qu'il n'y paraissait.

« C'est, euh, par le même artiste que tu as apprécié. » Dit-elle piteusement, elle pensait avoir un style bien distinctif, non, elle le savait. Il se leva d'un coup et elle en tomba presque à la renverse, se heurtant à la table, surprise.

Ses mains se refermèrent autour de la toile et elle la lâcha, le regard l'étudier avec intention. Après quelques minutes il la regarda à nouveau d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Je... » Il posa la peinture, se frottant le menton de sa main. « Clarke, ça a du coûter une fortune. »

Elle changea nerveusement de position.

« Je connais la, euh, dirigeante de la galerie. J'ai fais une bonne affaire. Ce n'était pas extravagant, je t'assure. » Excepté pour les douze heures presque ininterrompu qu'elle y avait passé la nuit dernière pour la terminé au lieu de dormir. Il fronça les sourcils, débattant manifestement pour savoir s'il devait la croire ou pas.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il, et Clarke ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. » Grogna-t-il, les yeux flamboyant soudainement. « Je l'adore. C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert ! Mais c'est parfait et c'est fête était... » Il soupira. « Enfin, ce Murphy est un peu un abruti, mais la fête était plutôt parfaite aussi. Et j'ai été un putain d'enfoiré ces deux derniers jours- » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais il continua. « - N'y penses même pas. Je sais que je l'ai été. Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Il semblait... presque en colère. Et Clarke ne le comprenait tout simplement pas.

« Parce que... tu es le frère d'Octavia. » Dit-elle désespérément, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle admette la vraie raison. Quelle avait pathétiquement le béguin pour un mec qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois semaines à peine.

« Tu fais tout ça pour tous les frères et sœurs de tes amis ? »

Elle avait presque oubliée cette façon étrange qu'il avait de voir à travers elle. Elle serra les dents.

« Tu es aussi mon colocataire. »

Il fronça les sourcils impassiblement, et elle le sentie, cette impression de se retrouver nue alors qu'il brisait chaque mur qu'elle avait travailler si dure à bâtir ces derniers jours.

« Tu fais ça pour tous tes colocataires ? » Insista-t-il. Elle grogna.

« Écoute. Contentes-toi de dire merci pour la peinture et pour la fête. Je ne vais pas faire ça avec toi. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle sentit la rage torde son estomac, se demandant comment quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps pouvait réussir à l'énerver à ce point.

« Bellamy. » Dit-elle calmement, bouillonnant. « Tu m'as très clairement fait comprendre que nous ne sommes pas amis durant ces derniers jours. Et oui, je t'ai organisée une fête, que O avait déjà commencé à prévoir avant que tu ne commence à m'utiliser comme ton punching-ball personnel, et oui, je t'ai offert une peinture parce que j'ai pensée que tu aimerais l'avoir. Mais je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant. Tu as ce que tu voulais, je vais rester hors de ta vie. »

Elle lança un dernier regard à la peinture, et _bon dieu_ elle se sentait stupide à présent, parce qu'il avait raison, à quoi _pensait_ -elle, et courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'éloigner de lui.

Elle était trop énervée pour dormir, vraiment, contre lui et contre elle-même, et contre Finn et contre tous les autres qui avaient aider à la transformer en ce merdier d'insécurité et de profonde suspicion et de vide qui parfois résonnait en elle. Alors elle resta allongée ainsi, pensant trop, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit un léger coup à sa porte. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure sur son téléphone : quatre heure passé.

Soupirant, elle sortie du lit, faisant mentalement une liste de toutes les pires insultes possibles qu'on pouvait adresser à quelqu'un qui vous dérange à quatre heure du matin, et ouvrit la porte à la voler.

Mais elle n'eut pas la moindre chance d'utiliser un seul des mots de sa liste étant donné que Bellamy avait saisit son visage à l'instant où la porte s'était ouverte et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui avait vider son cerveau de toutes pensées cohérentes.

* * *

 **Petit message de la traductrice :**

Eh oui enfin un baiser ! HOURAH !

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Des impressions à partager ?

Des idées pour la suite ?

J'attends avec impatience de lire tout ça !

L'auteur en est, comme je vous l'ai dis dans un chapitre précédent, à son dixième chapitre ce qui se trouve être le prochain chapitre que je publierais. J'ai rattrapée mon retard, je suis fière de moi. Pour la suite il faudra donc attendre que l'auteur l'écrive et la publie.

A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Bonne nouvelle : Le chapitre 10 est là.

Mauvaise nouvelle : Après ce chapitre, il ne reste plus rien à traduire alors nous devrons attendre que l'auteur publie le onzième. Espérons que ce ne soit dans pas trop longtemps, car ça fait déjà un moment (mi-janvier, il me semble) qu'elle n'a pas publié de suite.

Enfin bref, comme d'habitude je vais répondre à vos reviews (un peu plus bas) et j'ai hâte de voir les prochaines afin de connaître vos points de vue, vos idées pour la suite etc...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

XoXo ;)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Salut, juste une petite note rapide. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires, cela me motive à poursuivre cette fiction et ne me fait l'aimer que d'avantage.

* * *

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 _ **Aglae Smoak**_ : Les grands-frères, les grands-frères, tu veux qu'on parle des grandes-sœurs ? Parce que je n'ai peut-être pas de grand-frère, mais en revanche j'ai une grande-sœur ! (D'ailleurs Mégane si tu lis ça, je t'aime à la folie, n'y voit pas là de quelconque médisance ^^) Je suis d'accord avec toi : La « fin laisse sur sa faim » mais si tu trouve ça horrible attend de voir la fin de CE chapitre...

 _ **Nanoush**_ : Oui, ENFIN ! ^^ Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'elle lui dise pour ses peintures et donc de voir la réaction de Bellamy ! Oui, la réunion Bellarke du 3x02 était juste magnifique, en revanche un peu déçu avec le 3x03, j'ai l'impression que le Bellarke ne sera encore pas pour la saison 3 et ça me DEPRIME !

 _ **Ila**_ : Ta joie est très drôle à voir, pardon, à lire ! ^^

 _ **Clarke**_ : J'irais voir ton forum avec plaisir et je vais même te faire un peu de pub (un peu plus bas)

 _ **Babibou1234**_ : Je te répond dans deux ans quand j'aurais finis de lire ta review ^^ Non, je rigole, en plus ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors, alors... Je trouve ça super que tu es lus la fiction dans sa langue originelle, c'est tout de même différent je trouve, puisqu'il y a des expressions en Anglais qui ne sont pas traductible en Français, il faut alors trouver une expression française qui pourrait s'en rapprocher mais qui ne la copiera jamais exactement... Enfin bref, pour moi l'Anglais est la meilleure des langues, donc je ne suis pas très impartiale ^^. Oui, je comprend que tu aime lire également en Français, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile d'y réagir, de commenter comme tu dis. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, personnellement je ne crois pas que j'aurais été assez gentille pour lui organiser sa fête alors qu'il me traite comme de la merde ou, si, peut-être juste pour pouvoir lui foutre son gâteau dans la tronche devant tout le monde ^^ (oui, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords, mais juste un peu hein) Oui, c'est également ce que j'ai pensée, qu'il la repoussait parce qu'il « l'aimait un peu trop bien », comme tu dis. Totalement d'accord : Bellamy et Monroe ? Hors limite ! Je répond donc à ta deuxième review (nettement plus courte, je suis déçu) Moi aussi ça m'a fait rire qu'elle dise qu'elle a eut la peinture à un bon prix alors qu'elle se serait vendu entre 20 000 et 30 000 en galerie.

 _ **Audelie**_ : Eh oui, le baiser ! C'est sûre qu'il doit se sentir bien con avec tout ce que Clarke a fait pour lui. C'est vrai que Bell ne sait toujours pas que c'est Clarke qui a peint les tableaux... Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux ton idée de la salle de bain, c'était une bonne idée d'ailleurs.

 _ **Kahoko.S**_ : Waho, c'est que cette fiction t'as vraiment plu alors. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est quand je vois des reviews comme la tienne que je sais pourquoi je traduis et pourquoi j'aime ça à ce point. Donc merci et, il faut l'avouer, ça fait toujours du bien d'entendre qu'on est extraordinaire, mais fais attention je risque de chopper la grosse tête si ça continue lol. Je plaisante, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Un peu de pub parce que ça fait toujours du bien** **!** ** _(SiSi, je vous assure)_**

Voilà un site sur la série The 100, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour : /

Si le lien ne fonctionne pas, c'est parfois le cas, tapez the100france dans google et c'est le premier lien intitulé « The 100 France – La série CW »

* * *

 **L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 10**

Dire que Clarke était prise par surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle bascula en arrière sur ses talons lorsque Bellamy se colla contre elle, s'agrippant à lui pour se stabiliser. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son tee-shirt, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça. Elle le pensait, et elle le savait, et elle était _furieuse_ contre lui. Mais bon Dieu, c'était si bon de sentir sa langue glisser contre sa lèvre, et de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien de cette façon. Les doigts de Bellamy s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, vraiment, mais qui avait besoin d'oxygène quand vous aviez _ça_? Mais ensuite il dit son nom, et ce fut comme un sceau d'eau glacé versé sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle, hors d'haleine. Elle se recula, relâcha sa prise sur son tee-shirt et se recula encore. Il semblait ravagé, le tee-shirt toujours froissé à l'endroit où elle le tenait. Il reflétait parfaitement ses émotions.

« Je... » Il ouvrit la bouche, et les yeux de Clarke y furent attirés comme des aimants. Maintenant qu'elle savait comment c'était, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle avait passée les deux derniers jours à vouloir qu'il soit désolé. Mais cela n'était pas l'excuse qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était même pas sûr de savoir _pourquoi_ il s'excusait. Alors elle demanda.

« Pourquoi ? »

Finalement, il referma la bouche, bien que cela ne la rendit pas moins attrayante, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

« Pour... m'être défoulé sur toi. » Sa voix était basse, rauque, mais pas à cause du sommeil. Elle passa une main sur son visage, émettant un bruit exaspéré.

« Qu'as-tu défoulé sur moi ? »

Et voilà. La dernière chance, la dernière fois qu'elle lui offrirait métaphoriquement une branche d'olive. Clarke était peut-être gentille, mais elle n'était pas masochiste, et elle commençait à sérieusement regretter de ne pas avoir un sens d'auto-préservation plus exacerbé. Elle attendit, bras croisés.

Il y réfléchit, elle le vut bien, et pendant un terrible moment elle pensa qu'il allait simplement tourner les talons et s'en aller.

« Mon éditeur m'emmerde. » Dit-il dans un souffle, comme s'il n'était même pas sûr de lui dire avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Elle resta silencieuse, le regardant. « Avant que je ne parte, on parlait de la possibilité que je fasse une série d'époque, comme ces documentaires sur la chaîne d'histoire. »

Les sourcils de Clarke s'élevèrent.

« Écrire pour la télé ? Comme un scénario ? » Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Il se massa la nuque.

« En quelque sorte. Mais ouai, pour la télé. C'était vraiment improbable, parce que je n'ai aucun expérience dans ce genre d'écrits, alors quand je suis venu ici pour travailler sur les éléments de Collins je n'y ai pas réfléchit à deux fois. Et c'était censé n'être que quelques jours de recherche de toute façon. »

Et voilà où ils en étaient, six semaines plus tard. Mais elle le laissa poursuivre.

« Apparemment un studio est intéressé par le pilot que j'ai écris et il veut me rencontrer pour en parler. »

Cette fois, la bouche de Clarke s'ouvrit.

« Tu plaisante. » Murmura-t-elle. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « D'accord, et en quoi cela est une mauvaise chose ? »

L'hésitation fut de retour, ses yeux voyagèrent dans la pièce, refusant de rencontrer les siens.

« Je devrais y retourner. Cette semaine. Elle est déjà en train d'arranger une entrevue et si je n'y vais pas, cela signifiera que je laisse tomber l'opportunité. Ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin... tu aurais forcément dû y retourner un jour. Tu _vie_ là-bas. » Releva-t-elle. « Et il ne s'agit que de quelques rendez-vous, non ? Alors tu pourrais revenir ici... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quand il secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas. On commencerait la production immédiatement. Et ce sera huit mois de travail non-stop, et si la série fonctionne alors il y aura une autre saison, et- » Il s'arrêta, semblant frustré. Clarke comprit l'enjeu.

« Alors tu partirais pour de bon, dans ce cas. » Réalisa-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ce sentiment brute fut de retour, celui que Bellamy semblait susciter si facilement en elle. Il approuve, lentement, la regardant.

« Ne venant en visite que deux fois par an comme avant. » Dit-il avec fatigue. « Ne voyant jamais Octavia, ou... » ses yeux examinèrent son visage rapidement, « qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Il ne voulait pas dire elle, se dit-elle. Elle n'était pas sûr d'y croire.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle. Son front se creusa de profondes lignes qui le trahirent de suite, mais supposer était ce qui l'avait mit dans cette merde en premier lieu. Il se contenta juste de regarder à travers elle.

« C'est vraiment une bonne opportunité. Je pourrais me permettre de retourner à l'école une fois que tout serait terminé. »

Clarke oubliait, parfois, les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour qu'Octavia puisse vivre sa vie. Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Il la fixa, mais elle commençait à y être habitué.

« Je ne sais pas. » Grogna-t-il finalement. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais j'ai deux jours pour prendre une décision, faire mes valises et rentrer à la maison. »

Elle l'entendit dans sa voix, la douleur qui naît de l'obligation de choisir entre sa famille et sa carrière. La culpabilité est trop familière, tout comme la panique. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise quoi faire, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Tu veux... être proche de ta sœur. » Dit-elle, pensant à voix haute. « Et je pense que tu aime être ici, tu te plains beaucoup de Toronto. Et je _sais_ que tu aime la liberté de pouvoir travailler selon ton propre calendrier, de pouvoir t'accorder trois jours de pause pour ne rien faire d'autre que de dévorer un livre du dix-neuvième siècle au lit avec un petit-déjeuner. »

Ses lèvres se crispèrent.

« Mais ? » Supposa-t-il, parce qu'il la connaissait un peu également.

« Mais si ça c'est ton rêve... » Elle pensa à ses peintures se trouvant actuellement dans une galerie à deux kilomètres de là, et au sentiment lorsque tu reçois un chèque que tu as gagné grâce à un travail fait uniquement d'amour. « Alors Octavia comprendra. »

Il se hérissa.

« C'est égoïste- » Commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa, épuisé par tout ce qui le concernait à ce moment précis.

« Oui, ça l'est. Et c'est normal. Bon Dieu, Bellamy, elle n'a plus quinze ans à présent. Elle est adulte, avec un travail, et bientôt elle aura fini ses cours en ligne et elle sera diplômée. Elle vie sa vie, et je sais qu'elle adore t'avoir dans les parages, mais tu es _supposé_ faire les choses pour toi-même. »

Et puis, soudain, il l'embrassait à nouveau.

Elle soupira dans sa bouche, un mélange de plaisir et d'exaspération.

« Bellamy. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Mais cela ne fit que l'encourager. Et peut-être qu'elle se laissa un peu emporter, mais on aurait dit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle combattait depuis toujours, alors maintenant, juste pour un moment, elle abandonna.

L'un des bras de Bellamy s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Elle émit un son de surprise, ou peut-être d'approbation, et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son odeur habituelle envahit Clarke, une odeur fraîche un peu épicé et de livre. Quand il contracta son biceps autour d'elle, elle se pressa contre lui, mordant gentiment sa lèvre inférieur. Cela ne le fit que s'agripper plus fort à sa hanche en grognant.

Clarke sentit la chaleur monter entre eux, et peut-être qu'elle avait passée ben trop de temps à imaginer ce que ce serait, mais la réalité surpassait son imagination de loin. C'était ridicule que son simple touché puisse lui donner l'impression d'être à ce point vivante, comme un shot d'adrénaline parcourant ses veines. Mais ses mains parcoururent la longueur de ses bras et elle ne put plus penser.

Elle enlaça son cou de ses bras, et sentit les mains de Bellamy agripper l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le tira, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Il était venu frapper à sa porte à quatre heure du matin, la faisant sortir de son lit, et ils parurent réaliser au même moment qu'elle ne portait pas de soutiens-gorge. Les yeux de Bellamy descendirent sur sa poitrine et elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son regard sur sa peau.

« Je- » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, bien qu'elle était incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente, mais il écrasa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils reculèrent tous deux en direction du lit, puis tomba dessus lorsque les genoux de Clarke le rencontra. Il l'écrasa légèrement lorsqu'ils tombèrent, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle prononça à nouveau son prénom, car c'était le seul mot qu'elle pouvait penser.

Sans trop savoir comment, il lui retira son short, et son propre boxer fut également perdu au milieu de tout ça, puis il se suréleva au-dessus d'elle, la lune faisant briller ses yeux sombres. Clarke pouvait sentir son poids, bien qu'elle savait qu'il en supportait la majorité grâce à ses bras, et elle leva la main pour dégager une mèche bouclé de son visage.

« Octavia va me tuer. » Dit-elle. Il fit la moue.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas- »

« Désolé. » Dit-elle. Parce que, évidemment, il ne voulait pas parlé d'Octavia. Elle tira rapidement sur cette même boucle, celle qui refusait de rester coincé derrière son oreille.

« Tu parles trop. » Lui dit-il, ce qui était quand même fort venant de lui, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

« Alors fais-moi taire. »

.

Clarke se réveilla en se demandant vaguement si elle ne s'était pas endormit sur le soleil. L'arrière de sa nuque était baigné de sueur, les draps la collaient à chaque endroit où ils entraient en contact avec sa peau. La source de chaleur, découvrit-elle, était un bras bien musclé et enroulé possessivement autour de sa taille. Et également une cuisse passé au-dessus d'elle comme dans une tentative inconsciente de lui grimper dessus ou de l'étouffer dans son sommeil. Le torse et la tête qui y étaient attachés, sans oublié la chevelure de boucle indomptable noires, devaient également contribuer à cette sensation de se faire cuir comme un poulet rôti.

Il s'avérait que Bellamy aimait faire des câlins. Et il s'avérait également qu'il était un vrai four humain.

« Jesus _Christ_. » Soupira-t-elle, dégageant ce qu'il restait des draps sur ses jambes et remarquant l'agréable douleur dans ses muscles. À ses côtés, Bellamy remua.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant contre son omoplate. Il est dur, et ils sont tous les deux nues, mais l'idée de faire quelque chose d'aussi intense que le sexe alors qu'elle surchauffait déjà la fit le repousser.

« Tu es chaud. » Se plaignit-elle. Il utilisa sa main toujours verrouillé autour de sa taille pour réduire la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Dit-il, semblant plus réveillé. Elle laissa échapper un soupire de plainte et roula hors du lit, s'éloignant de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était contre un deuxième round, enfin, plutôt un quatrième round si sa mémoire était exacte, mais elle avait bien trop chaud.

Quand elle se leva pour s'extirper du lit, il s'asseya.

Ses yeux la sondait, sombre et soudain en alerte. Elle pouvait y voir l'interrogation, une prudence qui vacilla lorsqu'elle quitta le matelas.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle, repoussant des mèches de cheveux collants loin de son visage. « Je veux dire que tu me donne chaud. Excessivement chaud. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps, et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle se tenait debout devant lui, dans la lumière du jour, complètement nue. Si elle était de nature pudique, Clarke irait chercher la robe de chambre qui était accroché derrière sa porte. Elle ne l'était pas.

« Ah. » Dit-il, avec l'air d'un mec qui a déjà entendu cette plainte en particulier auparavant.

« Je suis déshydratée. » Annonça-t-elle. « Et je pense qu'une douche pourrait être urgemment nécessaire. »

Elle vit se mur remonter derrière ses yeux, alors quelle se pencha en avant, un genou en appuit sur le lit, et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elle se recula, le mur s'était à nouveau évaporé.

Il ne la suivit pas dans la douche, bien qu'elle n'y aurait pas été opposé, mais elle le suspectait de lui laisser de l'espace. Quand elle en émergea, enroulé d'une serviette, elle le retrouva assit à l'îlot de la cuisine, mangeant un bol de céréales.

« Bellamy. » Dit-elle, parce qu'il était nu sur sa paillasse.

« Il y a du café- » Commença-t-il à lui dire, puis il releva les yeux et la vit, les cheveux mouillés, en serviette, et tout ça, et en perdit son latin. Elle eut froid, partiellement à cause de la douche froide qu'elle venait de prendre, et à la façon dont ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'ils naviguaient sur sa poitrine puis sur ses jambes avant de revenir à la lèvre qu'elle mordillait.

« Le café c'est bien. » Parvint-elle à dire, marchant jusqu'à la machine à café pour s'en servir une tasse. Ils buvaient probablement bien trop de café. Ils avaient dû en faire deux kilo depuis qu'il était là ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose. Et cela n'incluait pas les lattés qu'il ramenait quand il rencontrait Finn le matin pour travailler. Elle suspectait que les lattés était un résultat de sa culpabilité, une sorte d'offre de paix pour « je-suis-désolé-de-continuer-à-trainter-avec-ton-ex-fiancé-adultaire ». Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Quand elle se retourna, il la piégea contre le comptoir, un bras de chaque côté d'elle.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il. Elle mordit sa lèvre, reposant la tasse derrière elle.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-elle.

Le café eut le temps de refroidir.

.

Le lendemain, Clarke et Bellamy évitaient activement de parler du fait qu'ils évitaient activement de parler de la décision que Bellamy devait faire. Et la conversation qui allait de paire. Et quoi que ce soit, en réalité, qui avait un lien avec la réalité de leur situation. C'est-à-dire qu'il partait le lendemain, ou pas.

Alors ils restèrent au lit, et commandèrent de la nourriture chinoise puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas s'ennuyer à s'habiller assez longtemps pour sortir, et Bellamy fit un commentaire comme quoi Clarke n'était pas cap d'aller ouvrir la porte en sous-vêtements. Ce que, bien évidemment, elle fit.

Elle piocha dans un carton de nourriture végétarienne, et regarda le sol couvert de carton blanc contenant des pâtes en tout genre qu'ils avaient disposés sur le sol du salon.

« Bellamy. » Dit-elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle disait son nom différemment à présent, et elle détestait ça. Parce que, tout ça, c'est temporaire.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil en réponse, continuant à manger.

« Si tu pars, » Commença-t-elle lentement, et elle dit _si_ simplement pour ne pas avoir l'air de le foutre à la porte. Mais il y allait. Il le devait. Elle le savait. « -alors tu devrais faire tes bagages. »

Il s'arrêta de mâcher et la fixa.

« Tu veux que je partes ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant surprit. Ce n'était pas juste, et il le savait.

« Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux. » Elle ne voulait pas que ça sorte de façon aussi paniqué. Son visage, qu'elle avait vu plus détendu aujourd'hui que jamais, fut soudain tendu. Elle eut une impression de « pas fini », tout ce qui s'était passé ces 24 dernières heures. _Non_ , pensa-t-elle. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

« Exact. » Il acquiesça vivement. « Tu as raison, je suis désolé. »

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander tout ce pour quoi il avait travailler pour rester à jouer ici avec elle un peu plus longtemps. Ils se connaissaient à peine depuis un mois. Clarke se considérait peut-être comme une romantique, elle est une artiste après tout, mais elle était également pragmatique. Et elle se souciait bien trop de Bellamy pour le laisser faire un tel sacrifice. Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait simplement ce qu'elle avait toujours fait depuis Finn, se protéger.

Elle voulait arranger ça, le silence qui s'était installé entre eux pendant qu'ils mangeaient, pesant d'une manière inconnue. Mais peut-être que ce serait plus simple ainsi quand il partirait. Alors elle l'accepta, la tension.

Ils terminèrent de dîner, puis nettoyèrent, et il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda-t-elle quand il se tourna en direction de sa chambre. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux pratiquement nus, et pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentit vulnérable et exposé. Il la fixa un moment, et elle retint son souffle.

Finalement il haussa les épaules et elle le suivit puis ils commencèrent à ranger ses choses. Il sortit une petite valise, mais son colocataire de Toronto lui avait envoyé des vêtements et des livres quand il était devenu évident qu'il resterait plus qu'une semaine. Il grogna un peu, alors que des trucs commençaient à déborder de la valise.

« Comment j'ai fais pour accumuler autant de _merde_? » Demanda-t-il, jetant des vêtements sur le lit et arquant un sourcil quand il débusqua une tong noir de sous son oreiller. Clarke leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

« Peut-être que tu es accumulateur. » Suggéra-t-elle, inutilement. Il la fixa, et les choses revinrent un peu plus à la normale. Cela prit quelques heures pour décider ce qu'il emmènerait avec lui dans l'avion (« L'AVION ! », avait-il crié en se rappelant qu'il devait acheter un billet pour un avion qui partirait dans moins de 14 heures), et ce que Clarke lui enverrait une fois qu'il serait arrivé. Et bientôt ils eurent finit de tout mettre dans des sacs ou des boîtes, et ils regardèrent une chambre que Clarke ne reconnaissait même plus sans les piles de livres et de carnet de notes éparpillés un peu partout. Une vague de solitude s'abattit sur elle, et il n'était même pas encore partit.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, Bellamy enroula un bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Et ils ne devraient vraiment pas, mais elle le ramena dans sa chambre et ils tombèrent sur le lit ensemble. Ils se contentèrent de rester allongés comme ça, la main de Bellamy sur la hanche de Clarke, fixant le plafond.

« J'avais promis à Octavia que je ne coucherais pas avec toi. » Dit-elle après un moment. Il ricana. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, roulant sur le côté pour lui faire face en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouai, elle m'a fait promettre la même chose. » Admit-il, sans aucune trace de remord. Clarke soupira.

« Bien. » Marmonna-t-elle. Et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

.

Le vol de Bellamy était à midi. Il passa la mâtinée avec Octavia, s'expliquant et disant au revoir. Clarke insista pour le conduire à l'aéroport, parce que tout ça se faisait à la dernière minutes et que Octavia travaillait, il avait bien trop de bagage pour prendre le nouveau train Canada Line, et en plus, il n'y a que quarante minutes de route entre son appartement et l'aéroport. Et peut-être qu'elle voulait aussi être là pour le voir partir. Donc ce serait elle. Elle se gara sur une place de parking, bien que Bellamy insista sur le fait qu'elle pouvait simplement le déposer. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle se rendait les choses aussi dur, enfin peut-être qu'elle est simplement masochiste après tout.

Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la sécurité, Bellamy tenant ce qu'il restait de ses bagages avec hésitation.

« Je t'appellerais. » Dit-il. « Quand j'atterrirais. »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est : _ça craint_. Ce qui sortit fut :

« Voyage bien. »

Elle se retint presque de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir, mais, son masochisme la poussa l'attirer dans un long baiser, tellement long qu'il posa ses bagages sur le sol et enroula fermement ses bras autour d'elle. Quand il la relâcha, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer comme tous les autres couples qui se disaient au revoir sur le terminal. Elle se sentait simplement vide.

« Je- » Il paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais y pensa à deux fois. Son pouce dessina la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Pars et deviens célèbre. » Lui dit-elle, se forçant à moitié à sourire. Son sourire de réponse était authentique mais laborieux. Clarke le regarda tirer sa valise à roulette derrière lui avec quelque chose comme une brûlure à l'estomac. Une fois qu'il eut passer la sécurité, elle retourna à sa voiture.

Le trajet de retour fut silencieux sans Bellamy pour radoter sur les Romains, ou les Mésopotamiens, ou pour se plaindre qu'il pleut trop ici. Soudain, il lui manquait tellement fort qu'elle se gara presque sur le côté de la route. Mais elle se secoua. _Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques semaines,_ se dit-elle. _Il était temps de retourner à la vraie vie._

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Et tout alla parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que ce ne fut plus le cas.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Eh voilà, le chapitre 11 est là !

Je suis désolé pour le temps que ça a mit. Quand il a enfin été mis en ligne j'étais débordé avec ma formation, mais maintenant que j'ai pris le rythme, on va y arriver !  
Je ne vais pas m'étaler afin de vous laissez vous précipiter dessus pour le dévorer !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

XoXo ;)

.

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

Je ne vais pas répondre à chacune de vos reviews, pour cette fois, car vous devez vous en douter, en autant de temps il y en a eut pas mal. Donc je vais me contenter de vous remercier pour votre patience, votre soutiens et votre présence.

Évidemment, je recommencerais à vous répondre individuellement dès le prochain chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos spéculations et de vos ressentit !

.

 **L'invité** ,

 _The house guest._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 11**

« Quelles chances j'ai de te convaincre de rester ? »

Clarke roula sur le côté, posant sa tête sur ses poings pour dévisager Bellamy, entièrement nu, qui lui faisait face.

« Quoi, ici ? A Toronto ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Humm. » Elle le regarda alors qu'il la fixait, les yeux sombres et légèrement plissés. « C'est tentant. Mais je déteste la pollution. »

Il tendit la main pour tracer une ligne entre ses omoplates.

« Ça commence à faire longtemps qu'on a commencé ce truc de relation longue distance, » marmonna-t-il.

« Ça ne fait qu'un mois, » répondit-elle dans un soupire. « Et on s'est déjà mit d'accord pour ne pas resté plus de deux semaines sans se voir. Ça craint mais- »

« On n'a pas réellement d'autres options, » termina-t-il en soupirant. « Ouai, je sais. »

« À moins que tu veuilles qu'on arrête de se voir, » suggéra Clarke. Ce n'était que qu'elle elle voulait, et elle suspectait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait non plus, mais si il était malheureux après seulement un mois ainsi il n'y avait pas de grand espoir pour l'année à venir ou plus. Ses yeux plissés s'aiguisèrent, soudain intense. Ils avaient essayés au départ, ne pas se parler, laisser ce qu'il se passait entre eux - quoi que ce fut - s'essouffler avec la distance, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Finalement, chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayés, l'un d'eux avait craqué.

« C'est ce que toi tu veux ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais qui sait combien de temps tu tourneras ici ? Et je ne peux pas déménager, j'ai des amis et mon boulot à Vancouver. Je n'aime pas cette situation non plus, mais si ce truc de longue distance ne fonctionne pas, je préférerais le savoir maintenant. »

Dans un profond grognement, il l'attira contre son torse.

« Ne pas te voir du tout serait carrément pire, » marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux. Puis, il sembla avoir une révélation et il raffermit sa prise sur elle. « Je pourrais simplement te garder ici par la force, » dit-il brillamment. Clarke rigola.

« Tu pourrais essayer. Mais je ne te le conseillerais pas. » Avant qu'il n'est la moindre chance de cligner des yeux, elle fut sur lui, bloquant ses mains sur le lit. Il cligna des yeux, un sourire malicieux s'étendant sur son visage.

« Oh ? » Il laissa glisser son regard sur elle, lentement et sans pudeur. Des parties d'elle qui venait à peine d'être rassasié commençant à se manifester à nouveau. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Ils ne parlèrent pas tellement après ça.

.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher, » dit Clarke la bouche pleine de muffin, grimpant sur le siège passager de la voiture. Octavia roula des yeux derrières ses lunettes de soleil perchés sur son nez.

« Tu me rendras bien l'appareil un jour, » Marmonna-t-elle et Clarke sut que ce n'était pas des paroles sans arrière pensée. Pourtant, sa joie d'avoir vu Bellamy ne s'était pas encore essoufflé, donc pour le moment elle se contenta de sourire largement à son amie et de regarder l'aéroport disparaître derrière eux.

« Ton frère te passe le bonjour, au fait. » lui dit Clarke.

« Ouai, d'accord, » dit Octavia, lui jetant un regard, « J'ai le sentiment que vous n'avez pas passés énormément de toi à parler de moi pendant votre week-end en amoureux. » Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Tu déconnes ? Il a essayé de me soutirer des infos sur ta vie, sur Lincoln, la moitié du temps. Tu lui manque vraiment. » Et ce fut assez pour extirper un soupire triste à la brunette, sa désinvolture disparaissant.

« C'était bon de l'avoir dans les parages, » admit-elle. « Ça fait partit de ces choses dont tu te rends compte qu'elles te manque une fois qu'elles sont partis. »

Clarke le savait parfaitement. Ça faisait six mois maintenant qu'elle et Bellamy s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre malgré la distance, volant tous les moments possibles, et chaque fois qu'elle parvenait enfin à être dans la même pièce que lui c'était comme si elle parvenait enfin à respirer après avoir longtemps manquée d'air. Ils avaient rapidement instauré une règle : ils ne devaient pas passer plus de deux semaines sans se voir, alors ils prenaient l'avion chacun leur tour, plus souvent en direction de Toronto que de Vancouver à cause de l'emploi du temps de Bellamy, mais ça fonctionnait. Chaque fois qu'elle le remettait en question, elle se rappelait que la seule alternative était de ne plus le voir du tout. Alors, si quelqu'un s'aventurait à poser la question, ça fonctionnait.

A ce moment-là, réglé comme une horloge, son téléphone sonna. Jetant un œil à l'écran qui s'illuminait, Clarke soupira.

« Ton frère est quelque peu surprotecteur, tu sais ? »

Octavia se contenta d'émettre un bruit d'accord.

« Nous ne sommes même pas arrivé à la maison, » Murmura Clarke, le téléphone pressé contre sa joue.

« Je croyais que tu devais m'appeler en atterrissant. » Entendre sa voix ne la fit que réaliser plus rapidement qu'elle était à la maison, et pas lui.

« Non, j'ai dis quand je serais à la maison. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria la plus jeune des Blake depuis le siège conducteur. « Vous avez ce même débat chaque fois que je viens te chercher. La prochaine fois, appelle le quand tu atterris, il ne va pas laisser tomber. »

Clarke cligna des yeux, penaude, alors que Bellamy riait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Salut, Bellamy, » dit-elle, tenant le téléphone juste devant sa bouche. « Je t'appelle quand je serais à la maison. »

Ça fonctionnait.

.

Ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps sans se voir depuis que Bellamy était retourné à Toronto.

Vingt-neuf jours. Mais Raven avait besoin d'elle ici, et quand on avait tiré sur Finn, Clarke avait sut immédiatement où elle devait être. Son coma, qui avait duré trois semaines, avait réellement été dure à encaisser pour la mécanicienne. Ce n'est pas que Clarke s'en fichait, bien sûr que non, mais les deux autres partageaient une histoire bien plus profonde, et bordélique, que des fiançailles rompus. Et ensuite, quelques jours auparavant, il était partit. Clarke lui avait fait remplir ses dernières volontés à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble et il avait bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas être maintenu en vie plus de vingt-et-un jours. Alors ils l'avaient débranchés.

Bellamy avait tenté de venir trois fois depuis la fusillade, mais ils étaient en plein tournage du final, l'épisode le plus important de la saison, et, bien sûr, ils négociaient le contrat pour le renouvellement.

À part ça, Clarke allait bien.

On frappa à la porte et elle releva les yeux des photos devant elle, datant d'une relation qui semblait dater d'une autre vie. La mère de Finn lui avait demandée de faire le tri dans ce qui pourrait être ajouté au diaporama, et pour la première fois, Clarke était contente de ne pas avoir tout brûlé quand elle l'avait tant voulut. Laissant le tas de photos sur la table basse, elle se dirigea vers la porte et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle se tendit.

« Bellamy ? »

Il avait l'air en sale état, de profonde cerne violette autour des yeux, et il avait perdu le teint lumineux de son visage.

« Salut, » dit-il, sa voix montrait son épuisement. « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » Quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula involontairement d'un pas.

Elle se demanda, pendant un instant, pourquoi elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir. Et puis sa bouche s'ouvrit et les mots sortirent et ce ne fut plus un tel mystère :

« Où étais-tu, bordel ? » Hurla-t-elle, ses sourcils ne se haussèrent que légèrement, il semblait bien moins surprit qu'elle de sa réaction. « J'avais besoin de toi, et je sais que tu travaillais, mais c'est juste un job, Bellamy - »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il et cette fois elle ne recula pas quand il l'enveloppa de ses bras, se réfugiant dans cette odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, de livre et de cèdre. Sa main agrippa son tee-shirt, tremblante, et ensuite se fut tout son corps qui trembla, secoué par les sanglots si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. « Je suis désolé. »

Après quelques minutes ainsi, Bellamy laissa retomber ses bras mais au lieu de reculer, il la souleva de terre, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Il la déposé sur son lit et elle attrapa sa main, le retenant.

« Attend, ne pa... »

« Je vais juste chercher mon sac et fermer la porte, » promit-il, et bien qu'il disparut, il teint sa promesse et revint dans la minute. Puis il s'effondra sur le lit et la serra contre lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormit depuis qu'elle avait reçu ce coup de téléphone, il y avait eut tellement à faire, et jusqu'à ce matin, Raven ne pouvait pas vraiment rester toute seule. Mais ici, enveloppée dans les bras fort de Bellamy, inondé par sa chaleur naturelle, les yeux de Clarke commencèrent à se fermer.

« Je suis fatiguée, » murmura-t-elle à un moment. Son pouce caressa son épaule.

« Dors, » lui dit-il. « Je serais là à ton réveil. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Et, bien qu'une petite voix lui disait le contraire, elle la fit taire et s'endormit au rythme de son cœur contre sa joue.

.

Ses paupières semblaient lourdes. Elles retombaient quand elle tentait de les garder ouvertes, et comme si elles s'ajustaient à la lumière, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait face à un torse familier.

« Bell ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormit. Le poids de tout, ses paupières, ses membres, sa tête, lui rappela tous ces jours passés debout, et les réveils difficiles après avoir dormis vingt-quatre heures d'affilés. Puis elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle Bellamy était là, et pourquoi elle avait eut tant de mal à dormir.

« Eh. » Sa voix était rugueuse, comme s'il dormait également. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua l'absence de rayon de lumière autour de ses volets. Il devait faire totalement noir dehors.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Le lit bougea un peu quand il attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

« Un peu plus de deux heures. »

« Du matin ? » Clarke se redressa d'un coup, le regrettant immédiatement, sa tête tournant.

« Mmh, » confirma-t-il, se redressant à son tour. « Ouai. Je suppose qu'on avaient tous les deux besoin d'une sieste. »

Elle grogna, s'adossant à la tête de lit.

« Je ne crois pas que dormir douze heures soit considéré comme une sieste. »

Il était presque treize heures quand il s'était pointé à sa porte, et ça avait été comme une lumière depuis. Bellamy se contenta de soupirer. Ses yeux se refermaient à nouveau, et Clarke le fixa un moment, assimilant les subtiles changements depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, combiné à l'apparition d'une légère barbe qui lui fit se demander pourquoi il avait arrêté de prendre soin de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, avant qu'il n'est la moindre chance de se rendormir. Il ouvrit un œil, la regardant curieusement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire : pourquoi tu ressemble à celui dont l'ex-fiancé vient de mourir ? »

Son visage s'assombrit instantanément, les deux yeux ouverts cette fois, illisibles.

« Clarke- »

« Bellamy, ne me mens pas. »

Il la regarda un moment, indécis.

« Ils ont renouvelés la série pour une seconde saison. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas être surprise, elle savait à quel point Bellamy était talentueux, et son penchant pour les détails quand ça touchait à l'histoire, mais elle l'était.

« N'est-ce pas tôt pour ça ? Le pilot vient juste de sortir, tu n'as même pas finit de tourner la première saison. » Cependant le pilot avait fait un carton, et elle l'avait regarder avec Octavia, son Clarke ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur le fait que c'était vraiment géniale. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas rare. »

« Waho. » Ignorant la façon dont sa bouche s'était soudain asséchée, elle se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Félicitation. »

« Merci. »

Elle était fière de lui, réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement. Malgré sa propre déception.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps à venir. »

Clarke aurait put laisser couler. Elle aurait put hausser les épaules et dire que tout allait bien, que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle comprenait les impératifs de son travail.

Mais...

« Moi aussi, » c'est tout ce à quoi elle pouvait réellement penser à dire. Elle avait passé ces vingt-six derniers jours à être la seule chose qui maintenait Raven debout, et elle n'avait pas réalisée jusqu'alors à quel point elle avait elle aussi besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Les autres l'avaient entourés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, traînant étrangement dans les parages, envoyant des messages de condoléances. Octavia avait prit des tours de garde pour surveiller Raven, mais elle ne connaissait pas Finn comme Clarke et Raven, donc ce n'était pas pareille.

« J'aurais dû être là. C'est juste que- » il s'arrêta soudainement, comme si les prochains mots ne voulaient simplement pas sortir. « Peu importe. J'aurais dû tout laisser tomber. »

Ils restèrent ainsi assit en silence quelques minutes, et Clarke décida pour pour le moment, juste pour le moment, elle lui pardonnerait.

« Les funérailles sont demain. Ou aujourd'hui, je suppose. »

« Je sais. »

« Je dois y aller, Raven va avoir besoin de moi. »

« Je sais. Je peux venir aussi, si tu veux. » Ses liens avec Finn sont maigres, mais ces derniers temps, ceux de Clarke aussi. Elle acquiesça, laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule. « D'accord. Tu as faim ? » Elle se contenta d'acquiescer à nouveau. Pressant ses lèvres sur son front, il descendit du lit, et elle le regarda disparaître dans le couloir, jusqu'à la cuisine. Une partie d'elle voulait simplement se rendormir, mais le son familier de Bellamy faisant la cuisine dans la maison, la poussa à aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me réhabitue aux plats à emporter, » murmura-t-elle dans un bâillement. Bellamy releva les yeux de l'omelette qu'il fouettait pour froncer les sourcils. « Puisque tu vas rester sur la Côte Est. »

« Oh, » Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua de compréhension, bien que son regard retourna au bol. « Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore accepté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Comment le saurais-je ? »

« Je suppose que je pensais simplement que tu savais que je ne prendrais pas une telle décision sans t'en avoir parlé avant, » dit-il doucement. Mais Clarke n'avait même pas penser à la possibilité qu'il refuse. « Je veux dire, ça nous affecte tous les deux. »

« Bellamy- »

« Mais je suppose que je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de raison de le croire, dernièrement. » Il lui tendit un morceau de champignon qu'elle attrapa et mit dans sa bouche, pensivement.

« Très bien, » elle avait très bien saisit l'excuse sous-entendu, le genre qu'elle commençait à croire qu'elle allait beaucoup entendre. « Alors, parlons-en. Je pense que tu devrais accepter. »

Sa main, occupé à fouetter les œufs, s'immobilisa.

« Vraiment ? »

« Écoute, la raison pour laquelle tu as accepté ce job en premier lieu c'était que ce serait bien pour ta carrière, et que tu aurais assez d'argent pour retourner en cours. Et si tu veux refuser pour retourner en cours, parfait. Mais je ne veux pas que tu refuse juste pour moi. »

Bellamy laissa tomber sa mixture à base d'œufs dans une poêle sur le feu, puis tourna son regard toujours de mauvaise humeur, illisible, sur Clarke.

« Donc, concrètement, rien n'a changé ? »

Ce fut son tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que l'on a eut cette conversation. J'offre de rester ici afin que nous puissions réellement être ensemble et toi tu me dis de partir. »

« Je ne te dis pas de partir, je dis juste- »

« Tu me manque, Clarke. Quand tu n'es pas là je me sens misérable, putain. Ce truc de longue distance n'a jamais été le plan, on est juste tombés dedans. Es-tu vraiment heureuse de prendre l'avion toutes les deux semaines, de ne jamais avoir personne à la maison quand tu rentres ? Et j'aurais pus être là pour ça. Mais je ne l'étais pas. »

Ses yeux creusaient des trous dans son front, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais son regard était fixé au comptoir, tentant de se convaincre qu'il avait tord. Ce n'était pas si mal. Elle avait survécu seule depuis la mort de son père. Et bien qu'elle aimait ses amis, Octavia, Raven, bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une personne plus grande et lumineuse avec Bellamy, Clarke n'attendait plus rien de personne. Ou plutôt, elle le pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe à sa porte et ce puissant sentiment de déception lui avait explosé en pleine figure comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement disparu. Et elle avait eut son compte de déception pour toute une vie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en infliger d'avantage elle-même.

« D'accord, donc tu te sens coupable, ça ne signifie pas que tu dois abandonner ton job et déménager à l'autre bout du pays. »

L'odeur de ciboulette et de fromage commença à envahir la cuisine quand Bellamy donna un coup de spatule pour retourner l'omette avant de se masser le menton, énervé.

« Sérieusement ? Tu crois que tout ça c'est parce que je me sens coupable ? Bon Dieu, Clarke, je veux juste être à tes côtés, est-ce si dur à croire ? » Sa mâchoire était contracté, sa voix élevée et rocailleuse, comme chaque fois qu'elle le blessait, accidentellement ou pas.

« Je ne veux pas que tu renonce à une merveilleuse opportunité juste pour être à mes côtés ! Je ne peux pas te demander une telle chose ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de pression ! »

« Pression ? » Sa voix était basse à présent, d'un calme mortel. Soudain, elle se prit à souhaiter qu'il hurle à nouveau. « Bien. » Il se retourna pour éteindre le feu, puis fit glisser l'omelette dans une assiette et la déposa devant elle. « Bonne appétit, je vais rester chez O. »

« Bellamy- »

« Non, c'est ok. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te mettre la pression. »

Elle sauta du tabouret, le suivant jusqu'à la chambre, où il attrapa son sac.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Et maintenant qu'il était enfin là, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais quand il ressortit de la chambre, elle le lisait sur tout son visage. Cette dispute n'était pas comme les douzaines d'autres, nées uniquement de la frustration engendrée par les deux milles kilomètres de séparation. Cette fois, ses coups avaient réellement portés.

« Conneries. » Bellamy la contourna.

« Il est deux heure du matin, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Prendre un taxi. » Quand elle posa une main sur son épaule, il la dégagea. « Non. »

La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là et chaque once de réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté s'évanouit.

.

Le matin suivant arriva rapidement et brutalement. Les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrirent d'un coup au son de l'alarme, et se posèrent sur la robe noire accrochée derrière sa porte. Ça convenait totalement à son humeur.

La douche brûlante n'aida pas à faire disparaître la froideur qu'elle ressentait, une sorte d'engourdissement glacial qui perdurerait longtemps après les funérailles, lui semblait-il. Soudain, un irrésistible besoin de se réfugié dans son lit, cacher sous les couvertures, la saisit. Et elle savait que, si ce n'était pas pour Raven, elle le ferait. Elle ne le devait pas à Finn. Elle ne lui devait rien.

Elle s'arrêta acheter du café sur le chemin, parce qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle pensait que son amie aurait bien besoin d'un carburant. Quand la portière côté passager s'ouvrit, Clarke releva les yeux.

« J'ai du café, » Elle le montra d'un geste. Raven monta, attachant sa ceinture. Elle jeta un œil au café et secoua la tête.

« Je me sens suffisamment nauséeuse. » Ses yeux étaient souligné de noir, et Clarke comprit qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormit non plus.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? »

La brunette acquiesça, alors Clarke s'engagea sur la route, soupirant lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie atterrirent sur son pare-brise. Parfait.

« Tu dois me trouver pathétique. »

Clarke jeta un œil à la jeune femme, ses sourcils se rejoignant quand elle vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux sombres.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce temps et cette énergie à pleurer quelqu'un qui m'a traité comme de la merde. Qui nous a traité comme de la merde. Le fait de se rendre à ses funérailles. »

« J'y vais également. » Lui rappela Clarke, jetant un œil au rétroviseur.

« Ouai, » marmonna Raven. « parce que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Clarke soupira, désespérée de voir à travers le torrent de pluie qui s'abattait sur son pare-brise.

« Ce n'est pas pathétique, Raven. » Elle tourna sur la longue allée menant au cimetière. Quand elle commença à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans un tel endroit, elle resserra sa prise sur le volant. « Tu es humaine. C'est le prix à payer, je suppose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Elles n'étaient plus très loin, Clarke pouvait voir la marée de voiture garer sur le côté de la route, la grande tente noir dressée pour garder tout le monde au sec. Elle pense au genre de douleur qui semblait habiter ces lieux, surtout en de tels moments.

« La douleur. »

.

Elles se rendirent au fond, parce qu'aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient être devant pour répondre aux questions, et parler à des gens qui ne manqueront inévitablement pas de rappelle à quel point Finn était un bon garçon comme c'était d'usage. La main gauche de Clarke s'enroula autour de celle de Raven alors que le ministre commençait à parler, et elle sursauta quand quelqu'un attrapa sa main droite. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux s'arrondirent en découvrant les boucles sombres, humides et en pagaille devant elle.

« Bellamy ? » Sa voix était basse, assez pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Tu avais besoin de moi, » rétorqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Dieu que c'était vrai. Chaque seconde passée là lui rappelait les funérailles de son père, de cette notion de finalité que représentait le fait de mettre un corps en terre. Et bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre elle et Finn, elle l'avait aimée autrefois, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il avait ruiné ce qu'ils avaient, brisé son cœur. Mais avant ça il n'était qu'un garçon charmant au sourire contagieux. Il lui avait apprit à être libre.

Fermant les yeux sous la pression, Clarke si le besoin était assez pour réduire cette distance qui commençait à sembler insurmontablement vaste. Ou, peut-être, que ce besoin était justement la raison qui rendait leur histoire impossible.


End file.
